


Mi amor hacia a ti.

by Playboksmad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, LGTB, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playboksmad/pseuds/Playboksmad
Summary: Esta es mi sencilla historia, de como un chico tan común se obsesiono con la idea del amor hacia un hermoso chico de cabellera dorada con respingada nariz de ego, y como, luche con medio mundo para probar este amor hacia él, un amor… que sin darme cuenta… solo yo lo sentía.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, RONXDRACO - Relationship, ron x draco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Una pequeña introducción.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen alguna mala ortografía.

Creo que no hay un día más tranquilo para mí que esté encima de la madriguera, es un techo que aparenta fragilidad pero en realidad por debajo empujó tanta madera y cemento que hasta podríamos estar la familia entera y no se derrumbaría. Un día tranquilo, si, lo es, aun después de esa estúpida discusión familiar que ni pies y ni cabeza tenia, solo porque Percy dijo que prefería las papas y tomates del supermercado por los secos y añejos que cosecha mamá 'aquí en su humilde pero grande jardín, en cierto punto es cierto, mamá se olvidó sacar los tomates a tiempo y las papas se desasen hasta en la misma olla, pero Fred, George y Ginny no pensaron lo mismo, aún no sé cómo terminaron en: `` ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar la comida de mama? `` a: `` nos diste la espalda, a toda tu familia, eres una deshonra para nosotros ''. Enserio no sé cómo,

Nuestros padres son actores de teatro: Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta, La Divina comida, La Celestina, etc. Y siendo honesto, no he visto ninguna, o sea sí, pero en realidad no pongo atención, o me quedo dormido o me escapo para ir a casa, indicando una nota de que yo fui claro, antes de que se pongan a llamar a la PDI o la Fuerza Armada porque sí. El drama es parte de ellos, tanto así que casi toda la familia es artista, Bill es músico, Charlie es escultor, Fred y George son parte de un circo siendo payasos o equilibristas, Ginny prácticamente tiene casi todo, pero ahora está por el ballet , Percy estaba encaminado para ballet también, pero de repente se salió de eso para convertirse en abogado, Fred y George dicen que es por el miedo que le dio un ser rechazado por la familia de su novia de la Universidad que estudio enfermería, temía que le considerara homosexual, y también para ganar más dinero, pero en realidad no era eso a lo que le llevo hacer abogado, le importaba y le importaba un carajo lo que digan la gente sobre él, menos si es la familia de su novia La verdad es que cuando era más pequeña notaba como él comía para luego vomitarlo todo, como pasaba horas y horas bailando, para luego terminar en el suelo con sus pies ensangrentado y llorando por frustración, y una noche, unos años antes de convertirse en abogado vi una bolsa blanca en su bolso de baile, solo busca mis calzoncillos, ya que mamá 'siempre se confundió de bolso de basquetbol con el de baile de Percy. No sabía que hacer ya que toda la familia había hecho un drama innecesaria sobre eso, capaz que era de alguien más y simplemente lo guardo, pero la verdad era que realmente era suya, la droga no vino con el ballet, vino de antes, en la básica cuando conoció una chica que vivía por aquí antes, se vio bien pero en realidad era mala de corazón, se hizo mucho daño a Percy, cuando se metió en las drogas ella simplemente se fue, lo arruino y ella solo se fue. Lo supe después de hablar directamente con él, el ballet solo fue un ingrediente más a su miserable vida que nadie de la familia se dio cuenta, ni si quiere yo. Lo que paso luego fue que dio cuenta que no podría seguir así al conocer a Victoria, ella lo cambio por completo, para bien, sabe toda la historia y ella le dijo que si el ballet no lo mejoraba era mejor que saliera de eso y estudiando otra cosa en que fuera bueno, pudo estudiar actuación o canto que era su fuerte, pero quería algo estable y serio, que le diera buena economía, pero sobre todo, que le diera la opción de defender a nuestra familia, porque porque Fred y George no son angelitos que solo pasan por una cuerda o hacen reír a la gente, también las hace llorar al golpearlas cuando les debe dinero. Así que en resumen, el verdadero motivo de que cambia tanto fue el mismo, y Victoria solo fue una esperanza para él.

Ay mi familia, es un caos en verdad, pero lo de Percy no es lo más grave, a pesar de que la familia no sabe, (aunque creo que Percy sospecha), es que yo soy gay, y no es que mi familia sea homofóbica, al contrario ellos apoyan mucho a la comunidad LGTB, el problema en verdad, es con quien estoy saliendo, no es ni nada más, ni nada menos que Draco Lucius Malfoy, mi huròncito, siempre me rio solo cuando le digo así, se molesta tanto que hasta las orejas se ponen rojas. Pero el problema grande aquí es que es hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, ambos devotos cristianos, el señor Malfoy un pastor respetado y la señora Malfoy una respetada maestra de religión, que nos han hecho la vida imposible, ellos son los que llaman a la policía a las una de la mañana porque supuestamente hacemos un disturbio, SOLO POR TOCAR MUSICA IRLANDESA, era la una de la mañana, no haríamos daño a nadie a esa hora, y lo peor es que ellos son los que `` anónimamente '' llaman a la policía para decir que tenemos cannabis para consumirlas, no tenemos ese tipo de planta, y si la consumen mis padres y mis hermanos , excepto Percy, Ginny, Bill y yo, pero no lo hacen en la casa por suerte, ellos son que dicen que somos unos bohemios, que perturbamos la paz en el pueblo, que somos promiscuos, vagabundos, pobres, que olemos mal, y que traficamos, incluso que éramos brujos, BRUJOS, ¿de dónde sacan equivalentes estupideces? La cosa es que, me enamore de su hijo, de su gótico, presuntuoso, mimado, engreído, orgulloso, narcisista, manipulador, calculador, hipocondriaco, dramático, sensible, adorable, amable, tímido de su único hijo. y lo peor es que ellos son los que `` anónimamente '' llaman a la policía para decir que tenemos cannabis para consumirlas, no tenemos ese tipo de planta, y si la consumen mis padres y mis hermanos, excepto Percy, Ginny, Bill y yo , pero no lo hacen en la casa por suerte, ellos son que dicen que somos unos bohemios, que perturbamos la paz en el pueblo, que somos promiscuos, vagabundos, pobres, que olemos mal, y que traficamos, incluso podrían ser éramos brujos, BRUJOS, ¿de dónde sacan equivalentes estupideces? La cosa es que, me enamore de su hijo, de su gótico, presuntuoso, mimado, engreído, orgulloso, narcisista, manipulador, calculador, hipocondriaco, dramático, sensible, adorable, amable, tímido de su único hijo. y lo peor es que ellos son los que `` anónimamente '' llaman a la policía para decir que tenemos cannabis para consumirlas, no tenemos ese tipo de planta, y si la consumen mis padres y mis hermanos, excepto Percy, Ginny, Bill y yo , pero no lo hacen en la casa por suerte, ellos son que dicen que somos unos bohemios, que perturbamos la paz en el pueblo, que somos promiscuos, vagabundos, pobres, que olemos mal, y que traficamos, incluso podrían ser éramos brujos, BRUJOS, ¿de dónde sacan equivalentes estupideces? La cosa es que, me enamore de su hijo, de su gótico, presuntuoso, mimado, engreído, orgulloso, narcisista, manipulador, calculador, hipocondriaco, dramático, sensible, adorable, amable, tímido de su único hijo. Bill y yo, pero no lo hacen en la casa por suerte, ellos son que dicen que somos unos bohemios, que perturbamos la paz en el pueblo, que somos promiscuos, vagabundos, pobres, que olemos mal, y que traficamos, incluso conocidos que éramos brujos, BRUJOS, ¿de dónde sacan equivalentes estupideces? La cosa es que, me enamore de su hijo, de su gótico, presuntuoso, mimado, engreído, orgulloso, narcisista, manipulador, calculador, hipocondriaco, dramático, sensible, adorable, amable, tímido de su único hijo. Bill y yo, pero no lo hacen en la casa por suerte, ellos son que dicen que somos unos bohemios, que perturbamos la paz en el pueblo, que somos promiscuos, vagabundos, pobres, que olemos mal, y que traficamos, incluso conocidos que éramos brujos, BRUJOS, ¿de dónde sacan equivalentes estupideces? La cosa es que, me enamore de su hijo, de su gótico, presuntuoso, mimado, engreído, orgulloso, narcisista, manipulador, calculador, hipocondriaco, dramático, sensible, adorable, amable, tímido de su único hijo.

Fue inevitable no hacerlo en aquel campamento, siempre fuimos rivales, desde que entramos al mismo salón, siempre sacándose buenas notas, bueno ante los ojos de los profesores, solidario (JA, si supieran lo egoísta y mimado que es), todas y todos detrás de su gran belleza, y no me refiero de su rostro. Y en cambio yo, el desliñado, que saca notas regulares, bueno en deportes, coqueto con las chicas que ni me dirigen la mirada, torpe, busca pleito, y no es que yo busque peleas, es solo que hay algunos que no saben cerrar la boca respecto a mi familia. Somos totalmente diferentes, cada uno en su mundo, pero en realidad nunca le quite la vista de él, su piel blanca como la fina y delicada nieve, sus hermosos, enigmáticos ojos grises, sus labios finos como un pincel, sus delicados y largos dedos , su resplandeciente y suave cabello dorado,

El en cambio no se fijaba en mí, o ese creía, creía que el en realidad estaba enamorado de mi querido hermano Harry Potter, mi amigo inalcanzable, todas las vueltas locas por él, buenas notas, bueno en deporte, amigables con todos, defensor de los débiles, un buen cristiano y un gran farsante. Mi queridísimo amigo no es más que un puto promiscuo, pero de los buenos, en realidad ahora esta una relación seria con el profesor de química, Severus Snape, ese hombre enserio es oscuro, siniestro, cruel, y un dictador, pero Harry lo tiene comiendo de su palma, están juntos hace dos años, y desde entonces mi amigo ya no anda en cama en cama, es más sano y está muy feliz. El caso aquí es que para los ojos de los demás él es el hijo perfecto de un policía honorable James Potter y de una adorable ama de casa Lily Potter, ahijado de un gran motoquero y profesor de filosofía Sirius Black que está casado con los profesores de historia más querido en nuestro colegio, Remus Lupin, Enserio no sé cómo es que Harry está rodeado por gente tan buena, termino siendo tan hipócrita, manipulador , engreído, promiscuo y cruel, porque si, es cruel al rechazar tan déspota a muchas personas, reírse de ellos a su espalda, acostarse con ellas, ilusionarlas para luego botarlas. Pero como es perfecto ante los demás, también lo era para Draco, siempre le anunciaba a Harry que nunca lo tocara, y siempre cumplía, pero no podía pedirle a Draco que no se fijara en Harry, era inevitable no fijarse en su cabello negro y desordenado, y esos ojos verdes, es la sensación del pueblo entero.

Todo mi sentimiento colapso cuando él estaba en contra de que yo organizara el campamento del curso, él siempre era el que organizaba todo, el lugar, dinero, los padres que iban, ordenar las parejas, etc. Pero los chicos querían alguien que no fuera un dictador, que no los vigilantes a cada cierto tiempo, prohibirnos tomar algo de alcohol en el último día, más bien alguien que no esté fuera de un aguafiestas, Harry y Blaise estaban en la mente de todos, pero ninguno pudo, Blaise tenía que irse a Italia por una operación de su abuelo y Harry siempre iba a esas fechas a visitar a sus tíos y su primo, así que quedo entre Seamus Finnigan y yo, ¿el resultado ?, un Finnigan castigado por explosiones atrás del colegio después de haber sido victorioso , así que queda yo. Y se armó la guerra entre mi huròncito y yo, aunque no era la primera vez, siempre que lograba algún éxito, o se reía o buscaba la forma de encontrar si hice trampa, o la forma para dejarme en el ridículo ante los demás, siempre le gusto hacer eso, pero ese año era diferente, quería si o si declararme, aunque haga el ridículo, me odie o me desprecie, no me sorprenda lo segundo ya que sus padres no son tan amigables con los homosexuales, aun me acuerdo como reaccionar cuando el director Dumbledore confiesa que era gay al salir de la mano con el profesor de física Grindelwald en el Gran almuerzo vecinal que se dio al final de las vacaciones. Los padres de Draco junto con una madre de un alumno, que era la presidenta del comité de padres, Dolores creo que se llamaba esa horrible vieja, hicieron lo imposible para echar a ambos, no solo del colegio Hogwarts, sino del mismo pueblo Hogsmeade,

En resumen, quedaríamos como encargado del campamento, Draco estaba irritable, todos estaban felices y fuimos a campar. Y esto recién comienza, y eso que solo estoy en el techo de mi casa tranquila recordando cada detalle antes que comience la cacería.


	2. El campamento 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, y disculpen alguna mala ortografía.

En los gustos de bosques hay de todo tipo, extravagante, raros, comunes, románticos, misterioso, un sinfín de bosques que nos transmiten muchas emociones, algunos no tanto por lo aburridos que se ven, pero por suerte donde vivimos no hay problema.

El bosque ‘’prohibido’’; hay muchos rumores sobre el bosque, dicen que algunas brujas de Salem vinieron habitar este pueblo para cultivar ese bosque y se escuchaba los gemidos y gritos de sus víctimas, habían plumas y huesos de gallinas en las mañanas, en las noches la gente decían que veían luces de fuego, mujeres cantando y riendo, pero son solo mitos, así que lo elegí para acampar. Antes nos íbamos del pueblo para ir otra parte de Inglaterra, otros bosques donde tenían que pagar algunos hospedaje si es que algunos no les gustaba hacer carpas, lo cual nunca entendí teniendo un bosque aquí mismo. Desde pequeño siempre fui a ese bosque tan misterioso, pero hermoso, cuando amanece es una hermoso donde un artista ni si quiera podría mostrar tal magnitud de belleza en un simple cuadro, cuando los rayitos de sol se asoman entre las hojas, cuando salen pequeños venados, ciervos, los lobos, o los pequeños conejitos, es adorable, y en la noche la neblina no es un impedimento para seguir contemplándolo, salen algunos lobos para cazar, eso es cierto, pero es lo único peligroso, y se resuelve simplemente habitar en la parte más lejana de los lobos, que por algún extraño motivo no les gusta el lago Sectumsempra, y porque se llama así el lago pues creo que por las noches se ve algo negro y rojizo, en realidad nadie sabe, al igual que bosque, ya que no está prohibido, seguramente los habitantes de siglos antes lo nombraron así, y seguramente los que están aquí ahora no les interesa quitarle: prohibido, para ponerle un nombre más bonito o algo interesante.

La cosa es que cuando les informe al curso donde iríamos, algunos se alegraron por no gastar dinero innecesario para ir a otro bosque, y otros (la gran mayoría) se rehusaron de inmediato, tuve las dos horas de clase para tener que convencerlos uno por uno, las dos putas horas, y todo lo hacía por Draco, ya que en ese bosque hay un lugar secreto que tengo guardo desde niño, voy siempre que estoy triste, me reconforta en cierto punto, y quería declararme ahí ante Draco si o si, quería que ese lugar (si es que llegamos hacer algo mas) fuera nuestro lugar especial, solo nuestro. Ya tenía todo listo.

-¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

-Claro que sí, hermano. ¿Por qué dudas justo un día antes del campamento?

Harry y yo estábamos acostados en mi techo mirando el cielo estrellado después de cenar y jugar las cartas. Yo ya le había dicho el plan, pero justo ahora se puso preguntón e inseguro, no necesito esta mierda ahora.

-Solo es precaución. Tienes que pensarlo bien, tienes que ver si él te corresponde, y no creo que lo haga.

-Pero ahí es donde le diré que podríamos intentarlo, podríamos iniciar de a poco y quizás le guste, y cuando le guste se enamore de mí.

-¿Y si no?

-No seas aguafiestas.

-No lo soy. Solo que no quiero verte desanimado. Falta poco para nuestro campeonato final y no quiero tener a un jugador triste porque le rompieron el corazón. No me servirás así.

-Oh, que hermosas palabras me has dicho. Voy a llorar.

Ambos nos reímos por lo estúpido que soné. Harry siempre ha sido así. Primero su equipo y luego todo lo demás, incluso el sexo.

Ya estaba todo listo. Harry se había quedado dormir conmigo para irnos juntos al bosque y juntarnos en la entrada de este. Estaríamos los dos cursos y estarían tres profesores, mas unos padres, lo cuales eran el profesor Lupin, Black y Snape, y de padres estaba mi futuro suegro Lucius y los padres de Seamus y Dean. Estábamos todos listos. Solo teníamos que adentrarnos al corazón del bosque donde había una especie de hueco donde podríamos instalarnos tranquilamente. Todos estaban felices con el resultado, no gastamos dinero innecesario, había animales agradables, como conejos o ciervos, las chicas estaban vueltas locas siguiéndolos, y todo estaba en orden. Todos estábamos bien, o eso creí.

-Hay mosquitos por todas partes. Se te olvido ese detalle, Weasley.

-No seas quejón, todo bosque hay mosquitos, ya deja el drama, Malfoy.

No podía evitar ponerme pesado contra él. Trataba de dar lo mejor de mí, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo con él, me caliente mal cuando se pone quejumbroso cuando no había porque.

-No le hables en ese tono a mi hijo, Weasley.

-Ya deténganse. Armen las carpas.

Tras la orden del profesor Lupin, cada uno se hizo su carpa, y yo tenía un plan para armar parejas. Sabía que cada uno ya tenía sus parejas, incluso vi que Draco estaría en la misma carpa que su padre. Y yo quería dormir con él, así poder hablarle más con excusas válidas, como buenos días, buenas tarde, siempre quise despertar a su lado. Así que cuando estuvieron todos listos los llame para que rodeáramos en la fogata que se prendería en la noche.

-Bueno. Los llame para decirles que haremos muchas actividades, y una de esas es cambiar de parejas. Así que aquí tengo una bolsa y unos papeles, quienes les toquen dormirán con esa persona en la misma carpa.

Hubo muchas quejas que se veían venir, y con eso no me quedo de otra que sacar la carta del compañerismo.

-Oigan, oigan. Es nuestro último año. Tratemos de conocernos un poco a los otros aunque se aun este año solamente. Por ejemplo, Dean, yo nunca te he visto hablar con Luna, o Luna nunca te vi hablar con Parvati, así y así, y que mejor que este bosque para aprovechar de conocernos.

-Pero no pienso dormir en la misma carpa que un hombre. ¿Y si me hace algo malo?

¿Por qué tenía que hablar Hermione con sus dudas lógicas justo ahora?

-¿Malo? Niña, deberías de alegrarte que un chico te quiera si quiera tocar.

-Cállate, Parkinson

-Ay, la pobre Granger no quieren que la toquen, es pura y casta. Chicos no la miren mucho o si no se sentirá violada.

-Eres grosera.

-Ya basta las dos.

-Lo siento profesor Lupin.

Dijeron ambas a mirarlo, no estaba de muy buen ánimo al parecer.

-Sigue Weasley.

-Gracias, profesor. Como iba diciendo. Es la unión, si una de ustedes les preocupa que le toque con un hombre, pues saquen otro papel hasta que les toque con una mujer, pero tengan en cuenta que una sobrara, así que le tocara con un chico si o si algunas de ustedes, en ese caso, pues pongan la carpa lo más cerca de los profesores y una sábana en medio de ustedes, ¿bien?

-¿No nos queda de otra?

La pregunta Parvati hacia el profesor Snape me molesto un poco, pero la entendía. Es sorpresivo y más obligatorio, pero no encontraba otra forma de estar cerca de mi Draco.

-Weasley es el encargado ahora. y si él dice que esto puede servir, pues sí. Háganlo.

Ya tenía todo listo. El papel donde decía Draco lo tenía yo pegada en mi manga, así que yo iba sacar primero.

-Bien. Quien empezara seré yo.

Sonreí como inocente paloma que no era mientras miraba a Harry que tenía una sonrisa tapada en su mano. Y cuando logre ‘’sacar’’ el papel, lo leí felizmente, pero tuve que poner rostro de desagrado que me fui muy difícil.

-Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué? No.

Auch, eso sí que dolía. Yo solo quería acercarme a él, ¿Por qué el no a mí?

-Solo será por una semana, Malfoy. Siguen los demás.

-Ah, esperen. Yo ya me tengo que ir.

Todos se lamentaron de la partida de Harry que solo vino para ‘’acompañarnos’’ como buen compañero que es. Pero en realidad solo vino para ver la cara de disgusto de Draco.

-Eres un maldito.

Le dije ya alejado de todos con un auto al otro lado de la carretera donde estaba su chofer Devoran pero le decían Dobby.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo viniste para verlo sufrir.

-Es que fue divertido, su cara estaba así-Puso cara de haber sido aplastado por una puerta para luego reírse en mi cara.-fue chistoso, no puedes negarlo.

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya vete. Fuera, fuera, fuera.

Lo empuje más halla, no quería que estuviera aquí y me arruinara los planes.

-Ya, cálmate romeo. Y suerte, y si no te funciona, no me vengas a llorar.

-Que gran amigo eres.

-Potter.

-Severus.

Escuche la voz fúnebre del profesor Snape y la respuesta coqueta de mi amigo que fue respondido con una leve sonrisa de ese murciélago y ahí me di cuenta que tenía que irme para dejarlos solos. Cuando supe que esos dos estaban juntos, no fue porque él me lo haya dicho, sino porque los descubrir infraganti. Le había ido a dejar los videojuegos que me presto y cuando entre a su habitación sin tocar porque jamás creí verlo encima del profesor que tenía las piernas abiertas, fue chocante. Salí corriendo como loco mientras escuchaba la voz de mi amigo. Es que estaba mal y sigue estando mal, cuando los descubrir el tenia quince años, ya llevan dos años juntos, y aun no puedo concebir que ellos sean amantes. Con el tiempo me acostumbre, creyendo que lo dejaría como a muchos, pero Harry se apegó a el de una forma nunca antes vista. Ya no iba a tantas fiestas, se portaba demasiado bien, ya no era tan suelto, ni coqueteaba con medio mundo, estaba siendo muy leal a ese profesor.

-¿Potter se fue?

La pregunta como lastimera saliendo la voz de mi Draco mientras ordenaba las cosas de la carpa ya armada me causó un malestar en mi pecho, ¿Qué tiene Harry que no tenga yo? Pues todo, pero aun así no entiendo.

-Sí. Siempre se va a donde su primo aprovechando la semana.

-Mmm.

Solo eso me respondió. Recogió su ropa para ordenarla y yo me quede ahí. Estos momentos tenía que apreciarlos, verlo arrodillado ordenando delicadamente su ropa, viendo su espalda recta. ¿Cómo sería su piel? ¿Qué tan suave es? ¿Tendrá lunares? ¿Será tan blanca como todo su rostro? No podía saberlo, tenía ese abrigo negro que lo cubría injustamente. Toda su ropa era negra de hecho, le hacía ver más erótico y más misterioso de lo que se ve.

-¿Qué tantos miras?

Su perfilado rostro era tan perfecto, es un ángel.

-Ah… nada. Yo…

-Weasley, tienes que venir a dar las actividades y los labores.

La cabeza flotante del profesor Lupin me desconcertó un poco. Me queje internamente pero yo acepte esta labor. Tenía que ser responsable, me costó mucho tener ideas de actividades. Ya que cada año hacíamos juegos, y yo no podía competir con las grandes ideas de mi Draco, así que preferí mesclar labor con juegos. Consistían en que quienes reunían más varas para el fuego ganarían una bolsa de dulces que traje, luego el tesoro escondido era una llave del cofre donde tenía cinco boletos al cine que me consiguió Bill para cualquier película y podrían ir gratis, a cambio que recogieran frutos para la noche, otro fue el pescar, siempre pescaban algunos, pero esta vez les dije que fuéramos todos y sin la cuerda de pesca, sino a mano, luego jugábamos a grupos mixtos a escalar los árboles para atrapar unos huevos de ave para comerlos, luego les dije teníamos que conectarnos con los animales, así que les di la tarea que en verdad era casi un juego, en acercárseles a los animales de manera pacífica, luego teníamos que estudiar astronomía, y quien adivinara los nombres de cada figura ganaría dos puntaje en la materias de los tres profesores que estaban aquí. Me costó mucho convencer a los profesores, ya que ninguno daba clase de astronomía como para darles esos puntajes, pero teníamos que hacerlo, y todo eso, lo teníamos que hacerlo hoy, mañana habría más y más actividades, cuando les dije eso les gustó mucho como lo estaba manejando todo. Me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, y pensé que Draco pensaba igual, lo mire esperanzado de que me mirara como sorprendido o como admiración pero ni si quiera me miraba, estaba atento a su libro, genial.

-Malfoy.-Me acerque temeroso de que me contestara de mala manera, quería iniciar bien esta semana, pero solo me miro con su ceja alzada.- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Sí.

-Ah… ¿y que te pareció?

Estaba ansioso de que me dijera algún alago, y sentía que iba a pasar.

-Pues bien.

-¿No te pareció interesantes?

-¿Pescar con la mano? Súper interesante.

El sarcasmo acido me hirió una herida que creí que la tenía cerrada, mi amor propio. A veces, me cuesta aceptar que merezco un cien en todo, a veces pienso que si recibo poco de algo o alguien, es porque lo merezco, es porque significo poco. Pero con el tiempo, mi familia fue un gran apoyo, y Harry también diciéndome lo guapo que soy, que tenía que tener más confianza. Pero palabras como las que salen de mi amado, me es difícil creer que merezco cosas mejores que esto.

-¿No te gusto?

-¿Qué quieres que te responda? Potter lo hubiese hecho mejor.

Potter, Potter, Potter, maldito sea mi amigo, lo quiero tanto a excepción de estas situaciones.

-Pero yo estoy a cargo. Así que estas son mis ideas, mis actividades, y las harás. Sino lo haces haya tú. Pero no estorbes.

A pesar de eso, tenía que ponerme firme ante él, mostrándole que no me afecta sus palabras, aunque por dentro me duela pero no se lo dejaría ver.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste. Ahora vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar ramas para la leña, es en pareja de carpas. Vamos.

-Tu no me das órdenes.

-¿Y entonces no vienes?

Alce la mano como preguntándome si me estaba hablando enserio, el solo resoplo y sigue adelante. Esto será difícil. Muy difícil.

Durante el camino quise hablarle, aunque mi voz se atoraba a mitad de mi garganta. Solo me quedaba mirar su espalda, y su… traserito redondito y firme, se ve muy firme. Pero iba pensando, no sabía que decirle exactamente, no se muchas cosas, no se mucho de deportes a pesar de que estoy en baloncesto, no se muchos de otros jugadores, solo estoy ahí por diversión y porque la mitad de mis amigos están ahí, no se de libros, solo los que me obligan a leer, no se mucho de música, solo la que escucho aunque algo me dice que él no escucha ese estilo de música, no sé, ¿Qué le digo?

-¿Conoces la historia Agfalma, la bruja del pueblo?

-¿Qué?

Si, ¿Por qué no contarle la historia sangrienta de una bruja en un bosque a que todos temen? Si, suena muy bien.

-La Agfalma. Así llaman a un espacio de por aquí. Es una parte algo aislada, y dice su historia, que ella se enamoró de un simple mortal, un banquero. Ella se enamoró de su sencillez, estaba muy enamorada, pero él estaba enamorado de una chica buena del pueblo, la hija de un carnicero, ambos se gustaban, y todos creían que se iban a casar, y cuando llego el día de la boda, él no se presentó. Tiempo después, unos niños dijeron haber visto al banquero deambular por el bosque una mañana, en ese lugar, la gente no les creyeron. Luego otras personas, unos extranjeros que vieron un cartel que decía el nombre del banquero junto con el dibujo, dijeron que lo habían visto ahí, nadie les creyó, pero la hija del carnicero intuyo que algo había. Entonces, una noche fue a ese lugar, y lo vio, dicen que ella se le acerco, y le pregunto porque desapareció, y el no dijo nada, estaba como atontado, ella se lo llevo pensando que estaba enfermo, pero de repente apareció Agfalma, y dicen, que ella le hecho una maldición al hombre, y cuando la hija del carnicero escucho eso, salió corriendo al pueblo a decirles, y todos, fueron con antorchas para quemarla, y cuando la encontraron, ella ya estaba muerta y el también, ambos tenían una bala en la cabeza. la hija del carnicero enloqueció y todos decían, quienes estuvieran ahí, en ese lugar, tendrían un final trágico como ellos dos.

-Que hermosa historia.

-No, sé que suena horrible. Pero con el tiempo, leí en internet de una escritora que vivía en el pueblo, es periodista, y ella investigo cosas con los familiares de esas personas que vivían en el pueblo, y los familiares que estaban vivos dijeron muchas cosas que coincidían y que cambiaba toda la historia. Resulta que él no estaba enamorado de la hija del carnicero, sino de la bruja, pero lo obligaron ya que el padre de la chica y sus hermanos lo amenazaron, y cuando se iba a casar se arrepintió y huyo con la bruja, ellos eran felices por lo que decían, era un secreto a voces hasta que llego al oído de la niña caprichosa como la llamaban a la hija del carnicero, y cuando los vio, fue ella quien los mato. Y el verdadero rumor era que si dos parejas van haya, tendrán un buen final, ya que la bruja hecho una especie de hechizo blanco para que las personas no sufrieran su trágico final.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

Porque quiero que vayamos haya y nos enamoremos eternamente, y porque no tenía tema de conversación.

-Pensé que te interesaría.

-Pues no me interesa nada de que lo digas. Cállate.

Sentía que de a poco se habría una grieta en mi corazón, y como es solo una grieta, lo deje pasar. Mi corazón es una coraza, y dentro de esa coraza esta todas mis inseguridades, y al fondo, bien protegido esta mi esperanza, siempre, pero siempre utilizo la esperanza como último recurso, jamás me rindo gracias a ella, a veces funciona a veces no, pero nada pierdo con tener esperanza de que yo le empiece a gustar, solo tenía que tener tiempo. Y si cuando me declare el no siente lo mismo, pues seguiré intentando hasta ver que en verdad no quiera nada conmigo.

Al final ganaron Lavender Brown junto con Cormac Mclaggen que se lo devoraron ahí mismo apenas les di los dulces, descansamos un poco y luego volvimos a la ataque a buscar frutos secos para comer en la noche como acompañamiento o para pasar los antojos, y también era para hacer actividades ya que tenemos comida suficiente para comer. Y paso casi lo mismo, buscamos frutos mientras pensaba que decirle al verlo tan concentrado en recoger algunos frutos. Y yo en cambio estaba embobado por su esbelto cuerpo, se veía tan firme y sereno en caminar, mi corazón no paraba de latir rápido al tenerlo cerca, quería olerlo, sonaba pervertido, pero no podía evitar este deseo tan primitivo de mi parte, no podía evitar querer rozar mis dedos a sus hilos dorados, enterrarlos en ellos, para jalarlos luego.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Cuando me grito ahí me di cuenta que casi, en realidad, casi, estaba a punto de tocar cabello con mis dedos impuros.

-Lo siento…

-¿Eres imbécil? ¿Qué querías hacerme? ¿Eh? ¿Qué querías hacerme?

-Nada, lo prometo…

-Lo prometes, si claro. Solo no me molestes, Weasley.

Puso sus gélidos ojos frente a los temblorosos y cálidos míos, que miraban con amor a ese ser sólido, era como una escultura de hierro que ni el calor lo derretía, todo su fuerza, toda firmeza, me hizo temblar de deseo de obtener un besito suyo, en sus chiquitos labios secos para humedecerlos entre los míos.

-¿Qué les pasa a tus ojos?

Tenía mi corazón acelerado y no podía mirarlo fijamente, me temblaba la boca y los ojos parecían una bola de billar moviéndose aquí y haya, él me ponía así, ni me imagino cuando me declare.

-Yo… no soy imbécil.

Bien, empezare con una discusión, ¿Por qué no puedo ser persuasivo? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una pausa, respirar y pensar bien las cosas? Claro que no, soy estúpido.

-No me vuelvas a tratar así oxigenado.

-¿Oxigenado? Mi cabello es rubio natural, toda mi familia tiene este cabello.

-Sí, claro, súper natural, desde aquí veo el mundo en tu centro de tanta naturalidad.

Eso fue cruel. Él no estaba calvo, solo que el cabello era muy fino y le hacía ver un poco de piel, pero seguía siendo hermosamente perfecto. Pero él no pensó igual, me gruño y tiro todos los frutos secos, en conclusión, no ganamos.

Ya después de eso volvimos a reposar para hacer juegos de las quemadas, o futbol, para luego, en la hora de almuerzo pescar nuestra delicia. Eso fue un caos. Jamás pensé que todos se caerían al mismo tiempo, se mojarían, se pegarían con el pez en su rostro que tenían en la mano, pero todos se reían, menos uno. Me daba tanta pena verlo sentando en esa roca agarrando sus piernas y pegándolo a su pecho como niño pequeño, y su padre, ni hablar, caminaba de un lado a otro frente de Draco, el parecía la presa y su padre el guardian de su comida. No quería que lo pasara así durante la semana, quería verlo reír, quería verlo feliz.

-Oye, vamos a pescar.

Vi que Draco iba a responderme, pero no parecía una repuesta altanera sino parecía más bien una repuesta pasiva, pero quien respondió no fue el, sino su versión adulta.

-Ja, ni loco Draco va a ir a eso. Niño, es asqueroso, el olor, la higiene, ¿se habrán lavado las manos la mayoría de esos muchachos o muchachas? No, se ven asqueroso, principalmente ellas, seguramente más de una de ellas debe de estar con esa cosa sangrienta entre sus piernas y ahora quien quiera beber esa agua tendrá que beber la sustancia repugnante una mujer.

¿Qué mierda le pasa? Eso fue muy intenso y asustador, mire a Draco por quería decir algo pero no nos miraba, hasta que vi que me miro de reojo, parecía tan triste, me recordó aquel día de invierno hace dos años atrás, se veía igual o más triste que hoy. Solo suspire, creyendo que no valía la pena discutir con ese hombre, me di la vuelta, pero al hacerlo se me apretujo el corazón ver que todos se reían menos Draco, él tiene derecho a estar con sus amigos. Así que como buen idiota que soy, pase de largo de mi futuro suegro y tome la muñeca delgada y casi huesuda de mi Draco para llevarlo a la orilla del rio.

-Remángate los pantalones un poco. Igual te vas a mojar, y yo te ayudare atrapar algunos peces.

-¡Draco, viniste!

-Hola.

Saludo tan tímido a Luna que tiraba piedras de sal al rio sin motivo alguno.

-¡Weasley!

Vi como si un mastodonte se acercaba a mí, tenía un aire de poderío y de dominación que me asusto, pero no tanto como para no sentir ese temblorcito de Draco en mi mano, lo mire y su perfil parecía aterrado, parecía querer llorar.

-¡Draco, ven aquí!

Draco quiso zafarse de mi de inmediato, y yo no lo deje. Su rostro como de sorpresa me gustó mucho, y más me gusto verlo como abrió los ojos más y más al adentrarlo al rio junto con los demás que ya habían parado de pescar al escuchar los gritos de Malfoy padre. Todos mirábamos al padre de Draco, y creo que nadie entendía su enojo. Lo bueno fue que el no quiso entrar al rio.

-¡Es repugnante!

-Cálmate, Malfoy.-Apareció de la nada el profesor Snape que era el único profesor que no estaba metido al rio.-Eres un pastor, tienes que dar el ejemplo, ¿Qué acaso el agua no está vendita por tu señor?

-Claro que sí. Pero ellos la corrompieron,-Dijo señalándonos como si fuéramos bichos, ¿a este que le pasa?-y mi hijo no va hacer parte de esto. Draco, nos vamos.

-No.

Dije firme ante el mandado del padre mi Draco tembloroso.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Déjame.

-No.

Y le respondí a su dulce y tibio susurro de mi amado suavemente, casi suplicante le negué. No quería que se fuera, quería que me siguiera mirando con sorpresa y si algún día pasara, con amor, así que gire mi tibia mirada de él, hacia su padre a una mirada firme pero temerosa, seré valiente pero no tan estúpido, ese hombre da mucho miedo.

-Ya basta, Malfoy, no exageres. Los niños se están divirtiendo, ya déjalo pasar. Ahora sigan pescando, vamos, vamos.

El profesor Lupin fue el único que hablo tras esto. Ya con los minutos cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

Yo seguía sosteniendo su muñeca hasta adentrarnos un poco más allá del rio hasta tener el agua hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-Bien, creo que tenemos que flexionar las rodillas y ser muy rápido.

-Pensé que ya sabias de pescar con mano.

-Claro que no. Solo quería verlos caerse, mira.

Señale a Dean que se cayó sobre Hermione que boto su pescado, el pobre Dean no paro de ser regaño entre risas de ambos.

-Es chistoso. Inténtalo.

-Claro que lo hare.

Lamentablemente se salió de mi agarre, quería sentir su piel unos minutos más. Aunque de igual forma me la pase genial viéndolo. Se veía tan feliz tratando de pescar, a la vez tan concentrado, y las chicas fueron ayudarle, yo no hacía nada más que mirarlo, se veía ten feliz, se veía tan lejano, tan perfecto, tan limpio, y yo, creo que ni a medio limpio llego para llegar a su nivel.

-Trae un balde.

El comentario del profesor Black me despertó de mi embrujo de Draco, que cuando me di cuenta Draco ya tenía dos pescados.

-Ya lo traigo.

-No lo digo por los peces.-Me sostuvo de mi hombro sonriendo y señalando hacia atrás donde tenían una especie de red para pescar.-Ellos tienen la red, me refiero a ti.

-¿Qué?

-Que se te cae la baba, yo que tu llevaría un babero.

La risa del profesor me dio vergüenza. Mierda, no me había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba, ¿y si Draco ya sabe que me gusta? Quizás lo sabe y él se hace tonto porque no siente lo mismo, ¿será así? Era mejor no pensar tanto en eso, sino como en tener una conversación decente con él.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar algunos fueron a dormir y otros fueron a pasear. Yo vi como Draco se iba con su padre para luego volver con los ojos rojos y el señor Malfoy sonriente, parecía feliz ver a su hijo así, ¿Cómo es posible eso? No lo entendía, pero no me importaba. Quería estar con él, a su lado, que por lo menos sintiera que no estaba solo. Me adentre a la carpa y lo vi durmiendo de lado casi tapado por completo, no lograba ver su rostro sino su melena rubia, quería abrazarlo, simplemente abrazarlo, me dolía verlo así, y pensé, que simplemente mi presencia lo molestaría, y me quede fingiendo que dormía. Cuando ‘’ronque’’ sentí sus sollozos, me rompió el corazón escuchar sus leves gemidos de dolor, cada sonido proviniendo de su boquita era un golpe a mi corazón, sentía dolor, sentía su dolor. Dormí escuchando su llanto, dormí con un gran dolor por no poder abrazarlo, es que no tenía la suficiente confianza por parte suya para que me permitiera tal dicha de tenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo, no me quedo de otra que devorar mis ganas de apretarlo entre mis brazos para que supiera que yo estaba aquí para él y tratar de dormir. Solo me despertaron cuando ya era hora de la otra actividad, era en escalar los árboles para tomar algún huevo de codorniz y comerlos en la noche o tenerlo para el desayuno, no serían mucho, pero por mera entretención.

Estaba desanimado, todos la pasaban bien en su primer día de campo, menos Draco que estaba apoyado en un árbol con sus brazos cruzados viéndonos desde lejos y su padre susurrando quizás que cosa, ese no era Draco el sociable, era uno que lo estaba pasando mal y lo podía ver.

-Le lanzare un molotov y cuando explote, ve por él.

-¿Qué?

Recién ahí me di cuenta que Luna estaba a mi lado gracias a su voz aguda y suave, y que literalmente tiro un molotov que solo se creó un serpenteo de fuego a la que todos corrieron apagarlo incluso yo hasta que Luna me agarro de la manga.

-Ve por él.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué traes eso?

-No fue tanto, no le eche tanto productos, mira, es pequeño. Ahora ve por Draco.

Quise preguntarle que porque no se le ocurrió otra idea más normal, como querer hablarle con él para distraerlo y así llevarme a Draco, pero era Luna, que se le puede ser.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Tanto como Draco y como algunos miraban como de a poco se extinguía el fuego y el señor Malfoy recriminaba la mala vigilancia de los padres de los demás y de los profesores, y tras esto se encontraron con una discusión acalorada.

-Ven, vamos a escalar.

-¿Qué?

La expresión, por lo que entendí era de molestia y sorpresa, sé que no es lógico que alguien quiera seguir jugando mientras los adultos están discutiendo y hubo casi un incendio enorme, pero solo quería verlo feliz, divertiste con los demás como siempre lo ha hecho en los anteriores campamentos, no sé porque este es distinto. Su padre ha venido anteriores veces pero no significaba que él estuviera solo todo el tiempo, quizás, solo quizás, cuando me tenga la suficiente confianza me diría que le pasaba.

-Vamos, yo te ayudo.

-Eh…

-Ven.

Le agarre de nuevo de la muñeca y al momento en que le di una tela para que pudiera rodear el árbol y con eso escalar, yo ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Tienes que poner fuerza en el paño, como ha sujetándote, y en tus pies como si tuvieras garras.

-No se ve fácil.

-Iremos al mismo ritmo. Ve tú arriba y si te resbalas yo te sostendré.

Lo último sonó casi una declaración que por suerte él no se dio cuenta. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Draco avanzo un poco más arriba, se veía que podía hacerlo por sí solo, él podía hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Como darme esas gigantescas ganas de querer morder sus nalgas apretaditas que se veían de su negro pantalón, se veía tan firme, pero no soy un pervertido que cree que va aprovechar el momento, le tenía que demostrar respeto por sobre mis deseos impuros, así que tuve que mirar hacia a otro lado hasta que vi a padre Malfoy venir hacia nosotros desde arriba.

-¡Baja de ahí, Draco!

Al escuchar esa orden Draco dejo de tener firmeza en la cuerda y cayó sobre mí que alce los brazos para ‘’atajarlo’’

-¡AHHH!

Mierda, doble puta mierda. Cayo justo ahí, ahí, encima mío, con todo su peso cayó sobre mi pene y mis bolas, ay mis pobres bolitas aplastaditas, que dolor.

-¡Weasley!

Ojala me hubiese dicho mi nombre en vez de mi apellido, su voz gruesa es tan caramelizada que por poco creí que su dulce voz había sido la cura de mi dolor pero volvía tan rápido como su padre se lo llevo. ¿Por qué lo aleja de mí? Ahg, que dolor, voy a morir.

-No te vas a morir, Weasley. Se lo que piensas. No seas dramático.

Jodido murciélago, no sé qué le ve Harry a ese hombre todo estirado que me tocaba como si fuera basura, basura será su cabello grasiento.

Me cargaron hasta la carpa donde escuche el resto del día desde adentro hasta el anochecer, no estuve cuando trataban de acercarse a los animales, cuando comenzaron sus clases de astronomía. Esto no me gustaba para nada, quería estar ahí, con él, a su lado, viendo a los animales, a las estrellas junto con él, tomarle de la mano, besarlo para luego espantarlo, estaba todo planeado.

-¿Weasley?

Su voz prenunciando mi humilde apellido fue una adrenalina bien inyectada acelerando mi corazón y ardiendo mí sangre al verlo gatear ante mí, que lindo se ve, es hermoso.

-Dime Ron, ya llevamos casi toda una vida en el mismo curso para que nos sigamos llamando nuestros apellidos.

Le dije riéndome. Quería ser simpático y sencillo, pero no entendía el repentino silencio, ¿dije algo malo?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te callas?

Quiero oír su voz hasta ya no abrir más mis ojos.

-Lo siento… es que es tan repentino tu insistencia en querer hablar conmigo y ahora querer llamarnos por nuestros nombre, es raro.

-Es que…

Si le digo ahora todo lo que tenía guardado para el último día de semana arruinaría todo el plan, y eso no era la idea. Tenía que tener un ligero avance durante esta semana para que no fuera tan rápido todo y así no se asustaría. Pero ya no aguantaba, tantos años amándolo en secreto.

-Vine…-Justo cuando iba hablar yo escuche su voz sin mirarme.-Vine a pedirte disculpas, por caerme sobre tu… bueno… ya sabes.

-¿Pene?

-Weasley.

Me recrimino como si hubiese dicho algo muy malo, ¿Qué hice?

-¿Qué hice mal ahora?

No sé qué dije mal, en verdad que no, a pesar de eso, lo volvería hacer para ver esa pequeña sonrisa que tapo por desgracia opacando su ligera risa.

-Tu cara, fue muy chistosa. Yo… discúlpame.

-No fue tu culpa. Te asustaste con el grito de tu padre, no importa.

-Está bien.

El silencio vino en forma de bola para explotar he instalarse aquí por unos minutos, y no me molesto. Me gustaba mirar su rostro seria mirando cualquier cosa, era perfecto para hacer la escultura perfectamente creada en la historia del arte. Sus cejas asimétricas, sus finos labios de ceda, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos casi grises que de a poco, por fin, logre ver que en verdad eran casi azules, es tan… hermoso.

-¿Ya vieron las estrellas y esas cosas?

Tenía que decir algo o si no este silencio se volvería eterno.

-Ah… sí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí estas, Malfoy.-De la nada apareció el profesor Black mirando fijamente a Draco.-Bien, entonces aprovechara para decirle al encargado de que el no participo en las dos últimas tareas.

-Profesor Black.

-¿Qué? No sé qué le pasa, pero tiene que participar. Ahora.

Salió de la carpa mirando serio a mi pobre ángel. ¿No participo? ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Disculpa?

-En el año pasado participabas en todo.

-Porque no tenía que estar tan conectado con la naturaleza. Mi padre piensa que este bosque sigue infectado por las brujas. Este bosque lo ponen los nervios de punta.

¿Era enserio? No podía creer que un hombre tan robusto como el padre de mi Draco tuviera cierto ¿temor? A un simple bosque. No pude evitarme reírme, me parecía chistoso.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Tu padre le tiene miedo a un bosque, como un niño.

Trate de regular mi respiración en medio de la risa pero no podía evitarlo, hasta ver como Draco se levantaba de golpe y yéndose, mierda, insulte a su padre. Eres un genio Ronald Weasley.

Como pude me levante, ya no había tanto dolor así que me fui corriendo tras Draco.

-Espera.

Vi como algunos estaban por ahí, por haya, en el suelo, estaban todos viendo las estrellas y anotándolas concentrados en un cuaderno.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento. No era mi intención burlarme de tu padre. Discúlpame.

Jamás me había disculpado con Draco frente a los demás, todos lo sabían, literalmente todos sabían, y como todos sabían dejaron de hacer lo que hacía al oírme los que estaban cerca de nosotros.

-¿Qué miran?

Les pregunte como desafiante, pero en realidad estaba avergonzado, creo que igual Draco ya que ni me miraba.

-¿Te estas disculpando con Malfoy? ¿Qué acaso pasó un cometa y ahora todos estamos en otros mundos paralelos? ¡¿Cuál es la entrada?! ¡¿Cuál es la salida?! ¡Tengo que llamar a mi papá y decirle que no salga de casa!

-Lovegood, Lovegood, venga aquí. ¡Luna ven!

Todos vimos como Luna corría como loca más adentro del bosque y el profesor Lupin iba tras ella llamándola, ¿Qué mierda le pasa?

-Eso…fue raro.

-Es Luna.

Dije encogiéndome de hombros y mirando aun el lugar donde se fueron ellos dos corriendo.

-Creo que tenemos que ir a buscarlos.

-No, no, no nos separaremos, quedémonos aquí, si en quince minutos no vienen, iremos en grupos grandes a buscarlos, y llevaremos una bengala por si acaso, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos a la pregunta del profesor a Snape y esperamos rodeando a la fogata a que llegaran, hablaban y yo miraba a Draco que se había alejado apenas el profesor dijo eso. Ya habían pasado quince, y luego treinta minutos, ya nadie hablaba o se reía, pensábamos que íbamos a escucharlos pero solo se oía el aullido de los lobos y el sonido de las hojas rozándose.

-Bien… parece que no van a volver rápido. Así que nos dividiremos en grupos de a dos, y cada padre llevara una bengala, cuando encuentre a Lupin y a Lovegood lo prenderán, y cada uno de nosotros iremos con un grupo.

El grupo uno estaba el padre de Dean y el profesor Black y el otro estaba Malfoy, Snape y el señor Finnigan. Yo me uní de inmediato a donde Draco que se apegó a su padre. Quería que estuviera a mi lado, quería aclararle todo, quería… confesarme. Ya era hora, ya era tiempo no iba a esperar otros cinco años más para poder confesarme, era ahora o nunca, bueno no ahora, ahora, no era necesario, estábamos buscando a personas perdidas, no tenía por qué confesarme ahora. Eso debió bastar para mis piernas, pero no, estaban locas caminando rápido para alcanzar a Draco y separarlo del grupo, ¡soy un genio!

-¿Qué haces?

-Ven.

-No, suéltame.

-Por favor. Ven, no hace nada malo, ven conmigo por favor, así te aclarare del porque quiero estar más cerca de ti ahora mismo.

-¿Justo cuando se perdieron dos personas? ¿Enserio Weasley?

-Ron, dime Ron.

-No me importa. Déjame.

-No, por favor escúchame, ya no aguanto más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me gustas.

Ya está, ya le dije, más bien susurre, los dos lo hacíamos. No fue en el lugar que yo quería, no deje que pasara los días, no fue un buen momento, lo sé, pero lo hice, y me saque un gran peso de encima, para recibir uno más grande, la presión.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… me gustas… desde hace tiempo… me gustas como…. Un hombre a una mujer, me gustas enserio… y quisiera que…. Podríamos…. Intentar… ser amigos, solo amigos, entendería que no quisieras, pero… podríamos intentarlo y luego… ser algo más que amigos. Tú… me gustas mucho, me gustas mucho Draco.

Estaba que no respiraba. Por fin dije su nombre y no podía creer tanta felicidad de poder decir su hermoso nombre saliendo entre mis labios como finas notas musicales frente a su cara. Que cara tenía, una más pálida, mas… ¿dura? Parecía… no sé, como fuera de sí.

-Estas enfermo.

Jamás pensé que me diría eso. Dolió mucho. Jamás me habían dicho enfermo por amar a alguien.

-Draco…

-No digas mi nombre. Eres asqueroso, no está bien.

-Pero escúchame, si no quieres, lo entiendo, podemos ser amigos.

-Jamás seré amigo de un pervertido…

Yo no entendía nada. El dolor me cegaba y las dudas se avecinaban, ¿Qué no le atrae Harry? Se nota a lejos que le gusta, siempre lo mira, es a el quien le dice su nombre y no su apellido, siempre lo halaga, siempre le sonríe, ¿quizás él no quiere admitir que le gusta? ¿O es que no se da cuenta?

-Draco…

-No digas…

-Solo es un nombre, ya cálmate. No te estoy tocando, no te estoy besando, no estoy diciendo cosas sucias, te estoy confesando mis sentimientos hacia ti. Estoy enamorado de ti, Draco Malfoy, y eso jamás lo van a cambiar, ni tú con tus palabras hirientes, ni nadie. No me voy a rendir contigo, si no quieres aceptar mis sentimientos, lo acepto, pero déjame ser tu amigo, aunque sea solo este año, déjame amarte.

-Weasley…

-Ron, dime Ron.

Pasaron unos segundo mirándolo, no sabía que significaba su mirada pegada a mí, solo que se sentía bien.

-Oye… creo que nos perdieron.

-¿Qué?

Cuando me dijo eso recién ahí caí en cuenta que estábamos solos, mierda no ahora, esto es mi culpa.

-Ah… lo siento…

-Ya no importa. Tenemos que seguir ese camino donde se fueron, luego… veremos hacia dónde.

No quería que se enojara conmigo, quería seguir hablando, pero me aguante las ganas de hacerlo y solo lo seguí. Lo seguí y lo seguí mirando su espalda hasta detenerse abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos perdimos. Nos lleve a un precipicio. Genial.

Solo lo vi suspirar y lo vi sentarse en unas de las rocas. No sabía que podía estar cerca de él o no, solo me quede ahí mirando todo lo que hacía.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Yo… ¿me puedo acercar?

-Si no me quieres hacer algo malo pues sí, pero si me tocas lo pagaras.

-Está bien.

Me senté más o menos cerca en el suelo, para por lo menos sentir su energía sobre mí. Quería verlo cerca de mí, que estuviera en el mismo espacio que yo, mientras él estuviera en este mismo mundo que yo, estaba tranquilo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

No había entendido bien su pregunta, fue tan bajita, tan suave que ni su cuerpo se movió.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

-Eh…

Jamás pensé que me preguntaría eso, no estaba preparado para eso, pero, era fácil responderle.

-Pues todo. Me gusta que interpongas tus deseos por nuestros compañeros, me gusta tu respeto hacia los profesores, me gusta tu perseverancia en tu equipo de futbol, me gusta cuando rezas, pareciera que lo haces con tantas ganas que hasta mí me llegan tus rezos, me gusta cuando te enojas, ya que arrugas tu frente y pareces un pequeño diablillo, me gusta que a veces seas valiente en decirle algunos profesores que se equivocaron en algo, me gusta que seas generoso en compartir tus tareas como no todos lo hacen, lo inteligente que eres, lo sensible que eres.

-¿Sensible?

-Lo pareces, no se nota mucho, pero noto tu gran empatía con los demás, eres muy sensible también respecto a ti mismo, me gusta que muerdas la punta de tu lápiz en una prueba, me gusta como entrelazas tus manos, me fascina cuando alzas tu ceja, es demasiado hermoso. Me gusta tu ropa negra, te hacer ver muy hermoso, me gusta tu cabello, y recién ahora me di cuenta lo azules que son tus ojos, me….

-Ya basta. Ya entendí, te gusto.

El silencio volvía aparecer. Parecía que el silencio era como un manto que se levantaba y bajaba como un juego de complicidad a la incomodidad. No sabía qué hacer, no podía verle el rostro, sino su espalda que estaba encorvado al tener sus piernas entre su pecho. Quería ver su expresión, quería ver si estaba asqueado, sorprendido o algo, quería verlo y aclarar todo. Tome aire y me puse frente de él, mirándolo desde arriba pude ver la punta de inicio de su cabellera para dejarme paso a un rostro sonrojado. ¡Estaba sonrojado! Se veía tan adorable, quería apretar esas mejillas y besarlo hasta que nos acabara el aire.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

-Estas… sonrojado…

-Cállate.

-Eh…

Iba a volver a decir otra estupidez cuando escuchamos un sonido proveniente entre los árboles. Él se levantó y se puso a mi lado, no teníamos ramas o algo así pero había muchas piedras y tome una grande al mismo tiempo que Draco. De a poco aparecía la figura que causo el sonido, y no era más que un ciervo. Los ciervos también puedes ser algo agresivos si le das a entender que le harás daño, solo teníamos que no movernos tanto.

-Debió seguirme por las vallas.

-¿Vallas?

-Si… no le di a ningún animal.

-¿Por qué?

Pregunte mirándolo fijamente y me di cuenta de lo embobado que estaba al mirar el ciervo.

-Porque… mi padre dijo que los animales deben de estar infectados.

-¿Infectados?-No pude evitar que saliera una risita tonta de mi parte hasta darme cuenta que de nuevo me estaba riendo de su padre.-Lo siento. Puedes dárselo.

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que tienes que agacharte casi a su altura, tienes que tener paciencia, y no hacer movimientos bruscos.

-Ah… bien. Vamos a ver si funciona.

Lo hizo por unos minutos, hasta que el ciervo se acercó en su totalidad y ponía su hocico en la palma de Draco. Se veía tan feliz dándole comida, su perfil sonriente, a la luz de la luna le hacía ver un ser fuera de este mundo, parecía como esos elfos del ‘’El señor de los anillos’’.

-Es hermoso.

Se me salió sin querer al verlo sonreír mirando al ciervo.

-Sí, es lindo el animal.

-Si también es hermoso.

Cuando dije también ahí me miro, y ahí me di cuenta de lo que dije. No, si a veces yo soy estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido hasta el infinito y más halla. El ciervo se había ido cuando escuchamos que otros ciervos aparecían y el manto del silencio volvió aparecer, ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo podríamos volver?

-Pues… creo que viendo las estrellas podría funcionar.

Mire hacia arriba, y solo pude ver lo que se parecía a la constelación de dragón.

-Solo veo tu constelación.

-¿Mi constelación?

-La de dragón, es parecida, aunque solo se puede ver en el polo norte al parecer, creo. También está el mito del dragón que dice que se puede ver la pierna de Hércules en su boca o garra, no me acuerdo bien.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Porque supuse que te pusieron así por la constelación, Draco igual a dragón. Solo son cosas mías, no importa.

-Pues… si es cierto, me pusieron así por la constelación.

-¿Enserio? Genial, entonces si le atine.

El solo negó al oírme y casi logre ver una ligera sonrisa, ¿será que ya se le paso el enojo? Quizás debería de decirle algo.

-¿Otro animal?

Pregunte al escuchar otro ruido pero no era un animal, era un hombre que se acercaba de a poco, era grande, gigantesco. Draco se había puesto a mi lado temeroso del hombre gigante que teníamos ante nosotros, yo forcé la mirada intuyendo quien era, y no pude más que reírme al ver a ese oso de peluche.

-¡Hagrid!

-¡Ron!

Me acerque a él para darle un abrazo y a cambio recibí un apretón gigantesco que me elevo y casi rompe mis costillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine acampar un poco aquí, ¿y ustedes?

-Decidimos acampar aquí este año.

-Ya era hora. Siempre se van a otra parte teniendo esta maravilla de naturaleza aquí. ¿Y el quien es?

-Draco, Draco Malfoy.

-Me puedo presentar solo, Weasley, gracias. Draco Malfoy.

Alzo su rostro y su mano para ser abatido por Hagrid que le sonreía como si fuera un cachorro.

-Eres hijo del pastor Malfoy, un gusto en conocerte. Eres igual a él, ¿y porque están aquí solos?

-Nos perdimos.

-Oh vaya. Bien, sígueme.

-Claro.

Iba a seguir hasta sentir la mano delicada de Draco en mi hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es de confianza?

-Claro que sí, es amigo de mi familia, y la familia de Harry también.

-¿La de Harry? Ah, entonces es confiable.

Claro, la familia de Harry es más confiable que la mía, si, no note nada su desconfianza en mi familia, para nada.

Por suerte Hagrid sabía todo el camino de vuelta ya que dijo que había visto unas carpas y fogatas. Él podría decirse que es el guardabosque del pueblo, por lo mucho que sabe, pero en realidad es un simple trabajador de construcción de leña, y un bueno hombre que muchos temen por su temeraria apariencia. Al final él fue quien encontró al profesor y a Luna que estaba más

calmada y se subió al hombro de Hagrid gritando que era un gigante. Todos nos reíamos menos Draco que se alejaba más de mí. Llegamos y luego nos quedamos ahí a esperar a que Hagrid trajera al resto, no se demoró mucho, como tampoco el regaño de los profesores a Luna, a mí y a Draco por alejarnos, ni hablar de Malfoy padre. Se lo llevo a una parte y vi cómo le apuntaba con el dedo diciéndole quizás que cosa, nunca había lo había visto tan triste tanto tiempo.

-¿Siempre fue así?

-Sí. A veces en la iglesia se ve al pastor gritándole a Draco que hizo algo mal o mandándolo como si fuera su sirviente.

En realidad la pregunta la hice al aire, no me había dado cuenta que Luan estaba atrás mío, y menos lo que me dijo. Yo casi no voy a la iglesia a comparación con Harry. Vamos como en la tarde cuando queremos ya que a esa hora no hay casi nadie, ni menos está el pastor Malfoy. Así que no sabía lo que le hacia el señor Malfoy a Draco, y si este trato siempre tuvo no me di cuenta, y ahora que lo hago, no me agrada nada ver eso.

-¿Por qué nadie le dice algo?

-Es que lo hace cuando nadie lo ve o cuando están solos, yo les escuche como tres veces y nunca me atreví a decirle algo. El me da miedo.

-Sí, te entiendo.

Nos miramos y luego a Draco que venía mirando al suelo con su mano izquierda en el brazo derecho, parecía estar pellizcándose, no me gustaba verlo así.

Nos fuimos a las carpas cuando ya todos estaban más tranquilos. De a poco, escuchaba que ya no había mormullos, y solo el ruido de nuestras respiraciones dentro de la carpa.

-¿Draco?

Me fascinaba decir su nombre, sentía que me habían otorgado el premio mayor al decir su nombre.

-¿Qué?

Justo iba a preguntar si estaba despierto cuando me respondió. Me di la vuelta rápidamente aun estando acostado y mire su espalda, siempre me da la espalda.

-Yo…. Quiero saber que decidiste, ¿me dejas ser tu amigo?

-¿No crees que sería doloroso ser mi amigo sabiendo que no te corresponderé a tus sentimientos?

¿No lo hará? Yo tengo la esperanza de que si lo hará, pero preferí callarlo.

-No sé. Solo sé que quiero ser parte de ti, quiero ser tu apoyo, quiero ser tu amigo, permíteme ser tu amigo.

El silencio volvió, ya me estaba hartando el silencio, este tipo de silencio me desesperaba.

-Dame tiempo. Dame esta semana.

-¡No te arrepentirás!

-No grites.

-Lo siento.

Estaba eufórico. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle cosquillas, quería hacer todo lo que una pareja quiere con él, ahí mismo. Me había dado una oportunidad para algo tan necesario como la amistad. No creo que cueste, pero si lo hace no me importa. No me importa demorarme años para que me mire como yo lo miro, para que sienta lo que yo siento, sé que será mi novio algún día, tengo la esperanza y la valentía para afrontar todos los obstáculos, solo tenía que ser paciente, tranquilo y no ser tan invasivo, lo último me costara un poco, mi madre dice que soy como esos niños que se cuelan en las conversaciones de adultos y no les importa. Pero tampoco me importa aguantarme las ganas. Llevo enamorado de Draco Malfoy desde los trece años, cuando me di cuenta me golpee tantas veces la cabeza que sangre, todos creyeron que me caí en la escalera pero no fue así. Casi me dio un coma cerebral con tantos golpes. Es que no podía creer que mi ‘’odio’’ era en realidad amor, respeto y admiración. Siempre lo miraba, en la hora de clases, en las pruebas, en educación física, en los recreos, a veces me daba por ir la iglesia hasta que me preguntaba el porqué, y como no quería responderme con la verdad no iba al final. Y solo me di cuenta cuando falto una semanas de clases después de que casi todo el pueblo estuviera en contra con los Malfoy y la tal Dolores, lo extrañe tanto que hasta soñé con él, y no fue un sueño tan seco que digamos. Y cuando regreso, se veía tan pálido pero tan firme, como si nada ni nadie podía con él, se veía… hermoso, y fue ahí, el diecinueve de noviembre, un día jueves del dos mil quince, un día friolento, con las hojas del otoño al su alrededor, que yo, Ronald Weasley, me había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, y desde ese momento me prepare para este día de confesión, para poder conquistarlo o por lo menos, sí que en verdad no va a corresponderme, ser su amigo, y lo hare, si o si, seré alguien en la vida de mi amado, solo me falta esta semana y lo que resta del año, solo espero lograrlo a tiempo.


	3. El campamento 2/2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y disculpen alguna mala ortografía.

Ya era de día. La luz del sol atravesaba la carpa y nos acobijaba del calor de la madrugada. Me di la vuelta algo adolorido ya que de igual forma podía sentir el suelo duro, y ahí estaba. Sonreí y de inmediato mi corazón se cargó de alegría, subía y subía la alegría, la emoción de amanecer junto a él. Tenía la boca entreabierta, su cabello desordenado y en su frente, tenía su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo, y su mano izquierda estaba en ese espacio donde nos dividía, quise tocar su mano pero temí despertarlo, asustarlo y que me rechazara, así que escondí mis manos mientras seguía mirándolo sonriente. Se veía tan hermoso, y yo, pues tenía baba en todo el suelo, y creo que tenía algo de sangre en mi boca, y un muy mal aliento, no quería que me viera así, entonces me levante con cuidado y vi que eran las seis de la mañana en el reloj que deje en un tronco, y que cuya alarma suficientemente fuerte sonaría a las siete en punto para todos. Era un buen amanecer. Los pájaros cantaban, los rayos del sol cálidos estaban, me gustaba estar, es tan tranquilo.

-¡AAAHHHH!

O así lo era. El grito de Parkinson despertó a todos, incluso a mi bello durmiente, se veía tan lindo desordenado y con su pijama negra, se veía hermoso.

-¡AAAAHHH!

Pero Parkinson no me dejaba contemplarlo. Todos fueron a verla y ella estaba corriendo hacia abajo donde estábamos notros con sus manos aleteando y cerrando los ojos, no creo que haya visto hacia donde iba porque la muy bruta choco conmigo.

-¡¿Parkinson estas bien?!

¿Y yo que o qué? Mi amado ni me miro, solo recogía a esa loca.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Ya cállate, deja de gritar, pareces loca!

Le grite mientras Draco la sostenía de los hombros, y Parvati le decía que abriera los ojos, y yo me limpiaba la tierra que tenía en toda mi ropa, los únicos que se reían eran los otros amigos de Draco Vincent Crable y Greogry Goyle, era chistoso, sí, pero no estaba de humor porque quería que Draco me viera a mí, a mí me empujaron no a ella.

-Cálmense todos. Parkinson, abre los ojos, vamos, abre los ojos, todo está bien. Eso.

El profesor Lupin tiene esa voz de miel que puede persuadir a cualquier ser humano, incluso hasta a un asesino si fuera el caso. Parkinson abrió los ojos verdes enormes y se pegó a Draco que le acariciaba su cabeza de hongo negro.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritabas?

Todos hicimos las mismas preguntas que el profesor Snape y la miramos como ella tomaba aire para relatar lo que le paso.

-Estaba… quería hacer mis necesidades… y pues…. Tome el balde y… ay… cuando termine, me di cuenta que me faltaba mi reloj, y… fue horrible… no estaba y… comencé a buscarlo y…. lo encontré… ay fue asqueroso profesor, era asqueroso, creo que ni animal era. Era una cosa negra, cola pequeña, tenía boca de pato, pelaje negro, y ojos negros separados, patas de con uñas afiladas, fue tan rápido, no pude ni atraparlo. Pero eso no fue lo raro, lo raro fue que…

-¿Qué fue lo raro?

Lavender como muchos se le habían acercado como las vecinas chismosas que se sientan afuera a mirar todo.

-Que… metió mi reloj… en su pansa.

-¡Ay ¿es enserio?!

-¡Weasley!

-¿Qué profesor Lupin? Es falso. Seguramente tenías mucho sueño y lo que se llevó tu collar…

-Reloj…

-Como sea, habrá sido una rata, eso paso, no seas tan dramática.

-Se mas empático, Weasley.

El Weasley de la voz de mí amado salió más enfático, dejándome en claro que al parecer no quería llamarme por mi nombre, ¿será por esto? Sería una estupidez.

-Lo siento, no debí decirte eso.

-Está bien.

Tenía que disculparme, aunque no me saliera del corazón pues la disculpa iba más para Draco que para ella, así que igual contaba, creo. Pues la cosa fue que ella se calmó, y pensó que tenía razón, que quizás si fuera una rata, y al darse cuenta de eso pues vomito todo lo que comió a noche, el olor, uf, eso fue asqueroso, pero sorprendentemente Hermione la ayudo a calmarse y vigilarla por si se ponía mal. Luego cada uno se fue a vestir y tras esto les di tareas si o si, nada de premios y esas cosas, un grupo en cocinar los fideos, otro en armar el fuego para cocinar esos fideos, otros conseguir agua del rio y colarla para que no hubiera piedras, otros picar las verduras, otros hacer la salsa, otros exprimían naranja que se encontraron en un árbol ayer en la noche mientras buscaban al profesor y a Luna que se me acerco mientras estaba con la moledora de choclo.

-Hola, Ron.

-Hola, Luna.

No podía mirarla, solo podía oírla pero en parte no quería oírla, es que me viene con cada cosa.

-Oye, ¿así que están más cercano tú y Draco?

La mire de reojo y vi que tenía esa sonrisilla diminuta que como si fuera blanca paloma que no era.

-Pues… si… o sea… no… solo… nos estamos acercando.

Me dificultaba un poco hablar y poder decir algo coherente, aunque la pregunta de ella fue normal y yo no sabía que responder ya que pensándola bien, Draco y yo seguimos en nada, estamos cada uno al otro extremo del mar que nos separa.

-Ah… yo pensé que ya se habían besado o algo así, la tensión sexual entre ustedes es muy fuerte.

-¡Mierda!

¡¿Qué dijo que cosa dijo?! No podía creer lo que dijo, o sea, sé que soy algo notorio con mis emociones, prácticamente se me nota todo en mi cara cuando me enojo, hago gestos, gestos de desprecio, de asco, de alegría, soy muy notorio, ¿pero tensión sexual? ¿Entre ambos? ¿O sea que Draco tiene tensión sexual conmigo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? No entendía nada, tampoco porque tenía tanta sangre en mis dedos, creo que me voy a desmayar.

-No se desmayes Weasley, deja de ser tan dramático, solo es sangre.

-Es mucha sangre…

Mi voz temblante solo fue una palanca para mi vomito premeditado, ya sabía que iba a pasar. Sangre, mas asco, mas mareos, mas nervios de que Draco me esté mirando, es igual a vómito, si yo digo, soy un desastre en vida.

-Ya, ya, solo son algunos cortes.

-¿Algunos cortes, Lupin? Creo que vi un pedazo de uña afuera de su dedo.

-Shhuu.

No importaba que el profesor Lupin callara al profesor Black que fue golpeado en la nuca por el profesor Snape, ya escuche, y lo siento, de verdad siento que no tengo uña en el dedo índice, me voy a desmayar.

-¡Que no se desmayes Weasley! ¡Que alguien limpie el vómito, y ni se le ocurra vomitar Parkinson!

Todo fue un desastre. Resulta que la uña solo era un pedazo de choclo botado, nada grave, exagere las cosas y en verdad no era mucha sangre, tuve que repetírmelo muchas veces cuando miraba mis tres dedos de al medio vendados, que dolor.

-Bueno. Ya paro la sangre, y quizás sería lo mejor que no toque nada por ahora.

El profesor Lupin fue el único que se quedó conmigo luego de vendarme los dedos ya que los otros fueron a supervisar algunos de los chicos que se estaban yendo a otra parte.

-Puedo cortar, ¿o no?

-Mmmm, no creo, tendrías que a sujetar los vegetales y tus dedos no están aptos para nada, será mejor que solo… guíes, guía a los que crees que están haciendo algo o mal o algo así.

-Pero…

-No, Weasley, deben de doler sus dedos, no hagamos que no. Ahora ve y trate de guiar a los demás.

Yo no sirvo para guiar. No tengo ese liderazgo natural como lo tiene Harry, solo digo ideas y ya, si bien es cierto que yo organice las tareas y es porque sé que me tienen que obedecer, pero si no fuera por eso nadie me haría caso, por eso los premios, no soy tonto, sé que nadie me hará caso, yo soy parte de los corderitos que siguen a cualquier lado al pastor.

Vi como algunos ya tenían todo arreglado, nadie me necesitaba hasta ver a mi amado, supuestamente los padres tenían que ayudarnos, no sentarse alejado en una silla mirando todo, y eso lo estaba haciendo el señor Malfoy que miraba fijamente a Draco que picaba lentamente un pedazo de pimentón.

-¿Te ayudo?

-¿Eh?-Me miró fijamente y sus ojos parecían púas que me atravesaban todo mi cuerpo creando una electricidad agradable y estremecedora por todo mi cuerpo.- No, gracias.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros hasta ver que le costaba cortar la cebolla, de por si la cebolla se puede cortar de dos formas para partirlas, pero como es dura cuesta un poco más si el cuchillo no tenía el filo, como en su caso. Lo vi tan concentrado en partir esa gran cebolla que me dio ternura, y la ternura me dio risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Ah… no, no quise burlarme, solo… me dio ternura.

Solo resoplo y volvió hacerlo pero como tratando de hacerlo más rápido, más o menos rápido igual le costaba, pero cuando ya lo tuvo cortada quedo mirando la cebolla unos segundos.

-¿Qué cortes quieres?

-¿Qué?

-Corte, ¿Cuál quieres? ¿Qué vas hacer con la cebolla?

-Este… tomate con cebolla, pero en tiras, largas…

-Ah, entonces es en pluma. Tienes que darle vuelta a la cebolla, y de lado vas cortando finamente desde abajo hacia arriba, deja que el cuchillo vuele solo.

-¿Vuele solo?

-Ah sí, mi madre dice eso, que es como un pincel pero afilado. Inténtalo.

Draco lo hizo a la primera, aunque le costó un poco pero luego el cuchillo hacia su inercia y yo simplemente lo contemplaba lo concentrado que estaba.

-¿Qué quieres Weasley?

-¿Qué?

-Me miras mucho, ¿Qué quieres?

Pues a ti.

-Eh… nada, nada, solo te miraba, ¿y que te gusta comer?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, que te gusta comer, de ensaladas, postres, esas cosas.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Bueno… pensé que nos íbamos acercar más…

-¿Hablando de comida? ¿Qué no tienes cosas más interesante de que hablar o es que eres limitado en ese ámbito?

Auch. Eso dolió, si es cierto, no tengo mucho tema de conversación como muchos lo tienen, pero tengo la concentración para escuchar a los demás, él pudo simplemente responderme y yo escucharlo, no tenía que ser de ese tipo.

-¿Por qué eres así? Me dijiste que lo intentarías esta semana en tratar de hacer mi amigo pero ya empezaste a tratarme mal.

Solo suspire cansado mientras ideaba que más hacer para acercarme a él. Siempre supe que sería difícil así que no me sorprendía tanto que me respondiera en ese tono. Me encerré en la carpa viendo los planes de esta semana, el último día sería mucho más tranquilo, sería un momento para conocernos así que será algo empalagoso ese día. Pero lo de hoy día seria escalar otra vez los árboles, pero solo por mera entretención, luego poner dos cuerdas de un árbol al otro extremo para pasar la cuerda como equilibristas de una altura considerable con un arnés que me dieron mis hermanos Fred y George del circo, luego jugaríamos juegos didácticos, o sea la pinta, la escondida, el reto de encontrar la banderita, las quemadas, durante mucho rato para agotarlos a todos, y en la anochecer jugaríamos a las cartas, y al otro día más y eso, hasta… el sábado en la noche, volveré a sacar las cartas pero cuando los profesores no estén, sacare un trago que tengo bien guardado para esa noche, haremos un sinfín de juegos que hare que vomiten todos al mismo tiempo, ya verán.

Cuando ya era la hora de almorzar guarde el cuaderno donde tenía anotado todo y justo cuando iba a salir Draco entro su cabeza chocando nuestras frentes.

-Ay…

-Lo siento…

No supe porque pedí disculpas pero fue más costumbre que por culpa.

-AGh… hola, ¿Cómo sigues con tus dedos?

Ah, se preocupa por mí, es están lindo.

-¿Ron? Oye, contéstame.

-Ah sí… eh bien.

Pues mal, el dolor de mis dedos se fue a toda mi mano, me dolía toda mi mano como si muchas personas hubiesen caminado sobre ella, pero sabía que si lo decía me mandarían a casa y todo esto se iría al caño.

-Bien, es solo un dolorcito.

-Oh bien… oye… ya vamos almorzar.

-Bien.

Le sonreí feliz de que me hablara, me está hablando porque le nace, y estaba más que contento por ese gran pequeño comienzo. Cuando salí de la carpa vi que ya estaba puesta la mesa alargada, el mantel celeste y los platos repletos de comida, me iba a sentar por ahí hasta que escuche su melódica voz atrás mío.

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento por lo que te dije. Tienes razón, yo dije que intentaríamos ser amigos y yo fui grosero, debo poner de mi parte también para hacer amigos.

Y próximamente novios, pero no voy a presionarlo. Solo asentí y le sonreí, es que no puedo estar más feliz sabiendo que él quería seguir con este intento para derribar toda rivalidad sin sentido.

-Claro, está bien, no importa. Vamos a sentarnos.

Nos sentamos juntos, ¡juntos! No podía creerlo. No paraba de sonreír como estúpido. Cuando me senté a su lado podía sentirlo, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en mi brazo derecho, como también podía sentir toda mi mano adolorida, me estaba preocupando mucho por la mano, el dolor se volvía de a poco más fuerte y no sabía si era buena señal, o si simplemente es un hinchazón o algo así, solo esperaba que nadie lo notara, no quería fastidiar. No hablamos mucho en realidad, más bien le preguntaba si le gustaba, si no le gustaba, y el simplemente respondía con palabras cortas, pero aun así, me sentía feliz que se diera la oportunidad de acercarse un poco a mí.

Sé que es apresurado, que durante años jamás hemos hablado sino más bien gritado uno al otro. Pero quería de todas formas que fuera diferente este año. Faltaba este mes y el otro para que acaben las clases, y cuando se acaben cada uno tendrá que ir a una universidad, esta Gryffindor, ahí estudiaron la gran mayoría de mi familia por becas, luego Slytherin, Hufflepuff, y Ravenclaw, son las más conocidas de todo el pueblo. Pero también esta IIvermony cuyas casas de fraternidades como Wampus Trait son fraternidades bien respetadas y reconocidas por casi toda Inglaterra, y esa universidad está en la gran ciudad Avada Kedavra. Y temo, que Draco vaya halla, es una de las mejores de verdad, es casi imposible que no vaya, y si va nunca podre saber si pudimos no pudimos ser amigos, estaré con esa incertidumbre y sufriré por no haber ni si quiera intentado. No soy un cobarde y por eso lo intento, no importa que quede tan poco tiempo, por lo menos sentiré que podríamos ser amigos.

-Bien chicos, reposen un rato la comida y luego Weasley les dará sus actividades, y no teman perderse, ahora tenemos a un gran guía aquí.

El profesor Black señalo sonriente y creo que aliviado a Hagrid, él es un gran hombre, con un gran corazón, tanto que cuando los padres y los profesores (a excepción de Malfoy) le pidieron que se quedara el solo se rio y dijo que no había necesidad de pedirlo, que lo haría con gusto. En parte estábamos tranquilos, pero sabíamos que no debíamos abusar de su bondad. Cuando pasaron algunos minutos les dije que íbamos a escalar pero esta vez con una escalera de cuerda que traje desde mi casa. Es de todos mis hermanos ya que lo ponemos afuera de nuestra casa para limpiar las ventanas de afuera que no se pueden abrir bien. Es grande, tiene casi tres pisos, digo casi porque el cuarto está a medio construir, no estamos seguros de hacerlo ya que la casa sigue tambaleándose, no sabremos cuanto durara. Los chicos preguntaron si era en grupo pero no lo era, trataba de que no se dividieran tanto para hacer el curso más como un grupo, pero quienes escalaban más rápido se ganaría la opción de no lavar todos esos platos que dejaron para lavar, así que en resumen los chicos escalaban como si se fuera acabar el mundo.

-¿Por qué a nadie le gusta lavar los platos?

Draco me está hablando, ¡me está hablando por su propia cuenta! De acuerdo, respira y bota aire, respira y bota aire, ¿Cómo se dice en otras palabras? ¿Exhala he inhala? O ¿inhala y exhala?

-¿Es exhala o inhala?

-¿Qué dijiste?

Lo pregunte en voz alta, que imbécil.

-Eh… pues eso…

-Este… inhala y exhala, ¿por?

-Nada, no nada, eh… bueno… es agotador lavar, ¿a ti te gusta?

-No me molesta hacer las cosas que normalmente hacen los demás.

-¿Lo que normalmente hacemos?

-Exacto. En mi caso siempre me hacen todo, todo lo hacen y yo simplemente… no hago nada.

No sé por qué sentí que su comentario era algo triste, como si no fuera genial que te hicieran las cosas.

-Pero vamos, es genial que te hagan todo, la comida, que te limpien la ropa, o que te hagan la habitación, oh, eso sería asombroso.

-Tú no entiendes nada.

Su susurro me dolió. Me dejo solo para irse a escalar y yo me quede con ese sabor amargo. No entiendo. No lo entiendo, si no lo entiendo menos nos acercaremos. Yo en verdad no veo nada de malo que te hagan todas las cosas.

-Es porque no estás en sus zapatos.

-¡Luna, mierda!

Algún día me dará un ataque de corazón esta chica.

-Tú nunca te has sentido inservible, que no te dejan hacer las cosas más simples porque las puedes hacer mal. Y si te ofreces hacerlo eres raro o eres estúpido. También está el hecho de que al servirle está demostrando que él tiene que mostrar liderazgo y control en los demás que quizás no quiere tener. Tú dices que lavar platos es agotador, y eso es porque tu madre te obliga hacerlo, pero no lo hace porque si, lo hace para enseñarte labores que te hacen útil en tu casa, te hace hacer unos de los actos de limpieza más antiguo del mundo que en cierto punto transmite tranquilidad. Pero para aquellos no lavan, es un área curioso, es solo lavar platos, ¿entonces porque no le dejan hacer algo tan simple?

-¿Ah?

-¡Me toca!

Me costó como tres minutos mientras veía a Luna a escalar analizar todo lo que dijo. No entendía mucho, creo que hasta es algo exagerado sentirse inservible por no lavar unos simples platos… oh… ya veo.

-¡Bien, esta es la última ronda, tendrá solo dos minutos para escalar ese árbol!

-¡¿Dos?!

Todos gritaron cuando vieron al gran árbol un poco más alejado, diría que estaba casi al centro. Nos costó escalar el árbol, la escalera no era tan alta como para abarcar todo el tronco, pero hasta donde pudimos era hasta donde deberían llegar, yo ya sabía qué hacer.

-Ron, es muy alto, no alcanzaremos llegar hasta arriba dos minutos.

Seamus era el único quejón que habla por todo el curso.

-Si podrán, no sean dramáticos. La escalera no toma todo el árbol, así que solo tienen que llegar al final de la escalera.

-Pero es casi igual de larga.

-Ni tanto.

Si era largo, pero no me importa. Hice que hiciera una fila y deje de último a Draco. Todos habían perdido claramente, todos creían que iban a lavar los platos, hasta que llego mi amado. El apenas un puso un pie ahí escalo extremadamente rápido como una araña en tu telaraña, era tan ágil que pensé que saldría saltando desde ahí arriba y aterrizaría. Cuando termino, resulto que si hizo dos minutos, todos quedaron boca abiertos menos yo, él es bueno en todo lo que hace.

-¿Así que gane?-

-¿Nosotros lavaremos los platos? Ay no.

Dean ya se estaba quejando y casi pataleando como un niño pequeño al creer eso. Vi como Draco suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza al mirar su berrinche, y yo solo me reí.

-¿De qué te ríes, Ron?

-Yo en ningún momento dije que si llegan a los dos minutos ganarían a no lavar los platos.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando dije eso. Es cierto, nunca lo dije, solo que escalaran hasta allá dos minutos, no dije que ganaban.

-Quien haría los dos minutos, seria quien lavara todos los platos del campamento durante lo que resta de la semana.

Todos gritaron como locos menos Draco quien me miraba como serio, ¿él quería esto o no? Mierda, ¿ahora que hice?

-Oye, igual creo que es mucho una semana que Draco este lavando los platos de todos. Los profesores no te dejaran hacerlo.

No me importaba lo que tanto decía Hermione, solo miraba a Draco que parecía ausente y de repente dio una leve sonrisa, fue tan pequeña que desapareció con mi suspiro.

-No tengo problema. Y si los profesores se oponen yo lo me lo arreglo.

Todos lo aceptaron diciéndole a Draco que si se cansaba que solo lo diga y podían ayudar, pero solo eran palabras que no se comparaban con ese brillitos en los ojitos de Draco cuando vio todos esos platos en la mesa alargada que eran pedazos de tabla que traíamos de la escuela para armar como mesas.

-¿Dónde lavare?

-En un barreño echaras toda el agua, más detergente y dejaras los platos en la bolsa donde los trajeron.

-Bien.

-Quítate el suéter para que no te mojes.

-No, estoy bien.

Se arrodillo dándome la espalda mientras agarraba el balde metálico y lo llevaba para llenarlo de agua.

-Te ayudo. Te será pesado cuando lo llenes.

Fuimos juntos con cado uno a cada extremo. Era tan extraño esta cercanía pero tan agradable poder hablar con él sin sentir que iba a tartamudear. Cuando lo llenamos hizo todo que le dije pero de una manera lenta, muy lenta.

-Te vas a demorar, en unos minutos iremos hacer otra actividad.

-Oh… pero es agradable hacerlo así. Me relaja.

Solo suspire viendo como lentamente sacaba el plato, lo envolvía lentamente de espuma, lo volvía a meter y lentamente con otra esponja sin detergente lo enjuagaba, y como lo secaba circularmente el plato. Me desesperaba un poco verlo tan lento, y eso es porque cuando me mandaban a lavar lo lavo como un maldito flash para que no venga otra persona y me deje otro plato sucio. Así que me arrodille ante él y comencé hacer lo mío.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Es que lo haces algo lento.

-Pero me gusta. Relájate, no perderás nada nuevo.

Su sonrisa mientras lavaba me relajo. Lavar me relajo. Verlo lavar me relajo. Al final terminamos sentados lavando con tranquilidad los platos. Escuchaba los pájaros cantar, el sonido de las hojas que se rozaban con el suave viento, la luz del sol atravesándolas, el sonido de los chicos paseando por el bosque y los profesores llegando de haber traído más leña con Hagrid que llevaba todo.

-¿Todavía siguen? Eso sí que es paciencia, como yo con estas leñas.

-Draco, ya déjalo. Ni si quiera sirves para eso, ¿ves? Ya te lo dije. Deja que ese Weasley termine. 

‘’Ese Weasley’’ me sonó tan déspota que casi estuve por lanzarle el plato seco a su duro rostro, pero respire profundo y guardando todo el drama Weasley hacia adentro.

-Padre…

-Deja eso.

-Su hijo lo está haciendo bien. Yo le dije que lo hiciera más lento ya que no tenemos nada que hacer. Y aparte Draco perdió en escalar, y el limpiara los platos durante esta semana.

-Ningún Malfoy lavara los platos de alguien como ustedes.

-¿Cómo nosotros? ¿Qué somos nosotros?

Ya me había levantado alterado enfrentado a Malfoy padre. Me sorprendió mucho su manera de hablar sobre nosotros. Somos los compañeros de su hijo, creo que deberíamos de tener mínimo respeto, más aun que algunos de los padres de mis compañeros van a verlo en la iglesia, no sé si es estúpido o se cree lo suficiente como para creer que aunque humille no significa que lo dejen de seguir.

-Ya basta Malfoy. Dejemos que los chicos terminen con sus deberes y luego haremos las siguientes actividades. Sigan chicos.

El profesor Lupin tenía una voz tan suave que hasta a mí me hipnotizaba a veces, pero no estaba a la altura de mi Draco que suspiro y volvió a sentar con ligeros temblones en la mano que sujetaba los platos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… no es nada…

Me estaba preocupando su voz temblorosa y su mano que veía que sujetaba débilmente los platos. Ya no parecía sereno en lavar los platos, ya no parecía ser feliz, entonces no sé porque, comencé a tararear una canción muy vergonzosamente antigua que es la canción ‘’La bohemia’’ hay muchas versiones, pero todas tienen la misma hermosa letra, la misma entonación y es tan hermosa, es tan tranquila tararearla, que no me di cuenta que cuando habíamos terminado.

-Linda canción, ¿Cuál es?

Casi me reí de felicidad de que me preguntara la canción que me gusta, que me hablara, me hacía feliz verlo sonreír.

-La bohemia.

-Mmmm, era una cultura de vida al parecer.

-Sí.

Le respondí sonriente mientras cerraba la bolsa con los platos adentro y sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a caminar hacia el grupo de chicos que se habían formado en el rio mojándose sus pies.

-Mi padre siempre nos cuenta esa historia de mis abuelos que vivían de esa forma.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. Ellos eran pobres pero tenían una vida apasionada por el teatro, la música y las pinturas. Mi padre decía que cuando el nació su vida seguía igual de bohemia, a veces lo llevaban a algunas casas a tomar café, tocar música, hablaban y hablaban y decía que no entendía nada, pero todo se sentía tan acogedor y libre. Con el tiempo mis abuelos comenzaron a ponerse serios, vino la crisis económica y pues tuvieron que dejar esa vida.

-Yo pensé que ustedes seguían llevándola.

-Pues sí. No tanto como antes pero sí. ¿Te gustaría cuando termináramos las clases ir a mi casa a escuchar a mis hermanos tocar música? Yo se cantar un poco.

-Ah… no. Mi padre dice que los bohemios no son más que gente pobre que lo disimula con música cuyos instrumentos debieron haber sido caros, por lo tanto gastaron dinero innecesariamente, que son personas que pasan hambres y que cuando se acaba la fiesta se amargan.

Maldito futuro suegro amargado

-Claro que no. La fiesta sigue siempre, hay veces que no dormimos por tanto de tocar música y hablar de cualquier cosa. O en el caso de mis padres cuando invitan a sus amigos y uf, ellos sí que hablan de cosas que no entiendo, dramaturgos, obras nuevas, obras antiguas, recitan frases de grandes obras que ya han actuado. No son simplemente pobres. Son gente culta que saben de arte y son felices con solo saber.

-No lo había visto de esa forma.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa en las vacaciones de verano?

-Ron… recién nos estamos conociendo. Dame tiempo.

Paso de largo hacia los chicos y yo suspire por estúpido. Tenía razón, tengo que esperar. Hicimos algunos juegos, las escondidas lo cual no fue nada fácil ya que muchos se habían escondido atrás de Hagrid y todos decían que era trampa, luego hicimos de las cuerdas para pasar por ella, fue chistoso ver como muchos se reían de los nervios, Draco fue el único que paso sin problema y todos le tiraban ánimos a él, luego se tuvo que acabar abruptamente porque Goyle rompió la cuerda al subir y bajar como forma de juego, muchas veces le dije que dejara de hacerlo pero parecía no querer escuchar hasta que se calló.

-¡Vamos Goyle, me faltaba a mí!

Todos nos reímos de Seamus y seguimos con un último juego para luego tomar once que era buscar la banderita. Les dije que me esperaran adentro de las carpas mientras que con Hagrid buscábamos donde esconder el cofre con algo de dinero y una bolsa de malvavisco con chocolate adentro.

-Ya sé dónde esconderlo.

Solo yo sabía dónde estaría. El bosque estaba conectado a una pradera muy lejos, donde hay un árbol cubierto por la maleza floreada que se conoce como sauco, es tan hermoso, mide como diez u once metros y tiene flores blancas, es perfecto para estar ahí abajo y descansar de un largo día. Yo vengo aquí porque me queda más o menos cerca de casa, paso entre medio de dos montañas para llegar, es perfecto. Paramos a mitad del camino, ya que no quería que Hagrid viera hacia donde iba, y si lo hacía, estaba seguro que le diría a cualquiera quien le preguntase más de dos veces, es fácil de sacarle cualquier información, es pésimo guardando secretos.

-Bien, Hagrid, les dirás que me tienen que encontrar a mí, quien porta el cofre, les dirás una pista que: ‘’El sol atraviesa dos rocas, que ni viento y ni lluvia las bota, y debajo de una varita de sauco es quien porta la victoria con cofre de oro endulzado’’, simple.

-Excelente Ron. Estas haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Ya, ya, ya, no me halagas tanto o me subirás más el ego que ya tengo. Anda ve.

Estaba feliz con mi idea, solo deseaba que me encontrara Draco pero puede ser cualquiera en verdad. Este era el lugar al que quería llevar a Draco. Aquí fue donde supuestamente fallecieron esas dos personas, donde aquí se cumplen todos los deseos, y el que más quería ahora era que Draco correspondiera mis sentimientos tan fuertes como los míos, que me encontrara y que se aliviara mi dolor de mano. Estaba preocupado de que si seguía el dolor no me dejarían quedarme lo que restaba de la semana y no quería eso, solo esperaba que todo pasara, si todo pasa, todo está bien. Como este suave sueño que me envolvía con el calor del sol atravesando las hojas del este árbol que acunaba mi cuerpo, solo espero que no me despierten abruptamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En un campamento estudiantil, había llegado un robusto hombre sonriente cuyos dientes tapaba su barba. Estaba feliz de que el hijo de uno de sus amigos se volviera alguien más creativo y capaz de organizar las cosas como su amigo Harry Potter. Ron era distinto, era divertido, era sociable, era un chico puro a su parecer, pero veía con claridad la poca fe que se tenía a el mismo, siempre quiso que Ron tuviera esa confianza que de Harry, y ahora podía verlo y nada más le hacía más feliz que eso.

-¡Chicos, chicos, salgan!

Llamo a los pequeños niños que salieron como conejos en su cueva mirando con respeto y cariño al gran hombre.

-¿Y Ron?

-Pues eso vengo a decirles. Él es quien lleva el cofre, y quien lo encuentre se llevara los regalos que hay adentro. Recuerden trabajar en equipo, y respetar la naturaleza…

-Al grano, Hagrid, vamos, ¿Qué pista tenemos?

-Ah sí… la pista…

Oh demonios pensó Hagid, se había olvidado algunas partes de lo que dijo, estaba tan feliz que se le olvido memorizarlo, trato y trato y no logro mucho, sino que logro conectar palabras que no habían salido de la boca de joven debajo del árbol.

-Eh… este sí, era algo así… entre dos cuevas pasa el sol, no se corren ni se mojan, y algo de… de la varita de sauce está el tesoro y los trofeos.

Claramente era un evidente resumen mal hecho de lo que en verdad le dijo el pequeño pecoso, solo que el gran hombre con un gran corazón de bondad no sabía. Tampoco supo la extrañeza de los rostros de los pequeños que lo miraban, principalmente uno cuyo cabello platinado danzaba con ligero viento que aparecía, y que encontró que la pista era muy básico. Solo que dos cuevas donde entremedio atraviesa el sol era difícil de ver, también un árbol de sauce, eso nunca lo había visto por el bosque, no sabían por dónde empezar. Se dividieron por dos grupos mixtos y se fueron con profesores a buscar a Ron que plácidamente dormitaba debajo del árbol que lo acobijaba y lo trasportaba a un hermoso sueño. Aquel sueño donde se envolvía en una tela blanca, sedosa, con partes cálida y fría, en esa envoltura aparecía unos cabellos rubios, enredándose en la mano del joven soñador, con labios que se entrelazaban y no se soltaban aferrándose como cadenas, y sus cuerpos uno ya eran, así que en resumen, el chico soñador estaba bien soñando, y los demás comenzaron a preocuparse al darse cuenta que no lo encontraban, ya estaba atardeciendo y no lograban hallar el lugar en concreto.

-De acuerdo. No se desesperen. Hagrid recuerda bien lo que te dijo, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Enserio eran dos cuevas? Aquí solo hay una cueva en el pueblo y está a mitad del mar. Tú conoces el bosque entero, ¿Cómo no sabes dónde quedo?

-Sí, lo sé Sirius, pero él se fue a mitad del camino, no sé dónde exactamente fue. Solo que tal vez me haya equivocado de pista… ay… no… era algo de rocas que se mojaban y que soplaban y no se pueden mover.

-Eso son montañas.

-Bien Luna. Entonces son montañas. Pues… estamos rodeado de montañas, algo más…

-Eh… era algo del sol que los atravesaba.

-Hay muchas de ese tipo.

-Cierto… este… la varita…. De sauce…

-Hagrid…

-Ya se, ya sé, no hay sauces por aquí… ¿Cómo se llama? Tiene un nombre parecido.

-Sauco.

-Eso.

-De acuerdo… no hay ningún árbol de sauco.

-Si hay…. El prado Agfalma. Mi padre me llevaba ahí para hacer picnic con mi madre cuando seguía viva.

Las últimas palabras dejaron un ligero amargor a quienes se enfocaron en concentrarse lo que dijo Luna, solo que se quedaron algo sorprendidos que se viera campante recordar eso, y era porque para Luna la muerte de su madre ya formo parte de ella y simplemente acepto que ya no estaría y de nada servía seguir llorando y lamentándose cuando tenía a su padre destrozado a su lado.

-Eh… bien. Llévanos halla.

Todos siguieron aquellos que portaban las linternas que eran todos los adultos y se dieron cuenta de lo lejos que estaba la pradera comenzaron a tener cierto enojo contra el joven pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué eligió un lugar tan lejos? ¿No pensó que sus compañeros podrían perderse? No creo que algunos de ellos conocieran este lugar tan… infectado de insectos.

El señor Malfoy fue el único que hablo por los adultos que en verdad no se sintieron representando respecto al enojo, el enojo en verdad era preocupación por el chico, ¿Por qué tan lejos? Cuando llegaron vieron una gran pradera tropical con diversas flores, malezas altas, cubiertas por luciérnagas que iluminaban el gran terreno abierto.

-Es hermoso.

-Por favor, Draco. Es asqueroso, todos esos insectos.

Pero su hijo no pensaba lo mismo. Parecía estar hipnotizado por el lugar como muchos que seguían contemplando.

-¡Ahí está el árbol!

Era el único árbol que había ahí. Casi tapado por toda la vegetación del lugar. Se podía divisar el árbol con cuyas flores blancas lo hacían ver hermosamente misterioso. Y debajo de aquel pequeño he inofensivo árbol estaba aquel chico tan buscado.

-Bien, no iremos todos de golpe, nosotros…

-¿Pero y el premio?

-¿Enserio Finnigan?

-Pero profeso Snape, es un premio, quiero saber que hay en ese cofre. Ya lo encontramos, debe de estar ahí. Quien llegue primero y toque el árbol o a Ron gana.

-¡No, esperen!

Ninguno le hizo caso. Todos estaban concentrados en lo más habitual que había en ellos que era la diversión. Era su momento de diversión, no era el momento de hacer caso a los aburridos adultos sino de simplemente de estar felices. Todos corrían pero algunos se quedaban atrás por el embrujo de las luciérnagas y las flores que portaban unos olores singulares.

-¡Draco, ven aquí!

El señor, Malfoy, estaba eufórico al ver a su hijo puro correr entre esos salvajes hormonales, pero nada ni nadie podía quitar esa impulsividad que tenía en Draco de seguir hacia al frente. Algo en ese árbol lo llamaba, quería estar ahí no por el premio, sino por… lo que había ahí más que el tesoro. Cuando todos llegaron, todos gritaron y corrieron hacia el árbol, en cambio a Draco que sin querer choco contra el chico encontrado que dormitando seguía estando.

-¡Lo siento mucho, yo…!

No pudo seguir. Era tan bello, su cabello rojo resaltaba de su vestimenta simple, sus adorables pecas, sus labios alargados y gruesos, se veía tan inofensivo, tan puro, tan etéreo, que se sintió basura de solo pensar en haberlo tocado, el, Draco Malfoy se sentía basura, y es que lo era por fingir que no le atrae los hombres, por fingir que no le atrae Harry, por fingir que… no le gusta Ronald Weasley.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué es de noche? ¿Por qué…? Mierda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Cómo es que anocheció y no me di cuenta? Estaba atontado, no podía lograr ver bien en la oscuridad, si no hubiese sido por las luciérnagas quizás no me hubiese dado cuenta que los chicos estaban alrededor, y mucho menos que Draco estaba arrodillado frente de mi mirándome como raro.

-Hermano, hola.

Todos los chicos me levantaron con cuidado y logre ver el resto del curso oliendo las flores y tratando de atrapar las luciérnagas y un gran grupo de adultos viniendo desde frente.

-Weasley.

-Profesor Lupin, ¿Qué paso? ¿Recién me vienen a encontrar?

-Lo siento Ron, es que se me olvido la pista, lo siento, dije otra cosa…

-Ya, ya, Hagrid, míralo, está bien, ¿estás bien Ron?

-Yo…

Moví mi mano inconscientemente y al hacerlo me sorprendí al no sentir ningún dolor. No había nada, fue como si nunca me hubiese lastimado, incluso quise quitarme la venda de lo bien que me sentía pero pensaba que podría infectarme la herida si lo hacía, solo me sentía… muy bien.

-Me siento genial.

-¿Ves? Todo está bien.

-Claro que no. ¿Quién gano?

-Draco.

-Yo.

Lavender y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo tras la pregunta de Seamus. Yo sé que fue Draco, el me despertó prácticamente.

-No, fui yo. Yo toque el árbol.

-Pero Draco me toco, el me despertó.

-Si pero…

-Yo pongo las reglas, y la regla era quien me encontraba A MI, ganaría, y tú no fuiste, fue Draco.

-Pero entonces todos ganamos porque todos te encontramos.

-No, claro que no, yo…

De la nada se inició una conversación estúpida donde no iba a ningún lado. Estaba adolorido de mi espalda, sentía que tenía bichos por casi todo mi cuerpo, tenía frio, tenía hambre y ya no me importaba nada más que irme a mi casa que está casi cerca cruzando esas montañas, bañarme y dormir en mi cálida cama, así que no me quedo de otra que resignarme y decir que todos ganaron, y cada uno se llevó un dulce y solo los que tocaron el árbol y a mí se llevaban algo de dinero que no era mucho en realidad. Estaba cansado de haber estado acostado en un suelo tan duro en vez de un saco de dormir que para mí fue la gloria al sentirlo en mi cuerpo.

-We… ¿Ron?

-¿Si?

A pesar del cansancio, no podía negarle mi atención a mi gran estrella del cual giraba yo.

-Me alegra que estés bien. Si… necesitas ayuda por tu mano, solo pídemela.

-Está bien. Gracias… Draco. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Mi corazón parecía una máquina de escribir que no me dejaba respirar bien de la gran felicidad que se instalaba en mi pecho. Solo faltaba unos días más, y todo se desataría.

Durante los días fue como si todo fluyera como el agua tranquila. De a poco nos acercábamos, hablábamos, o más bien él hablaba de libros, cosas que él pensaba de tales cosas, y yo lo escuchaba. Escuchaba su suave voz gruesa en mi oído zumbando como una dulce gota de miel. El aire que respiraba dejaba de existir cuando comenzábamos a caminar al lado del rio hacia la pradera donde siempre le invitaba y el aceptaba haciéndome el chico más feliz del mundo.

-Entonces… esa tal Ofelia… prácticamente era la protagonista de la obra, ¿o no?

-No, Ron. No lo era. Pero fue ella a quien más daño le hicieron todos ahí. Su pureza y credulidad que le hacían fácil de manipular para cualquiera, más el daño que le hacia su amado y su padre, la muerte de su padre por su amado, la volvieron loca, pero fue en su locura donde se encontraba algo de cordura, su personaje fue tan cruelmente asesinado por su autor.

-AGH, es mucha información.

-Tus padres debieron haber hecho la obra, ¿Cómo es que no la conoces?

-Si… Es que jamás le puse atención. Es que son tantas palabrerías, tantas palabras que no entiendo que me aburro. Aparte cuando salía la tal Ofelia no era mucho lo que abarcaba su personaje, incluso su muerte por lo poco que me acuerdo, ya que luego me iba por lo aburrido que era.

-No son palabrerías, son poesías. Y la muerte de Ofelia es una de las muertes más hermosamente poéticas descritas en el mundo de la literatura. Ya sea corta o no su escena, es hermosa y trágica. Y las obras de teatro no son aburridas.

-¿Te fascina?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La literatura y esas cosas.

-Si… es como… se puede sentir todo en una sola frase. Son muchos los escritores que transmite eso en cada página, la literatura te transporta, te hace sentir cosas desde un papel, y también puedes… transformarte en alguien que no eres al escribir, puedes ser soberbio, puedes ser humilde, puedes ser quien quieras, uno es dueño de lo que escribe, uno es capaz de cambiar todo con borrar y volver a escribir. Se siente bien eso.

-¿Quieres ser escritor?

Su risa, fue amarga, fue seca, fue triste para mí, fue como si se burlara sí mismo.

-No… no importa. Vamos, ya es hora de hacer tus actividades. Mañana es el último día.

-Sí, mañana… ¿me darás la repuesta?

-¿Qué respuesta? Ya nos estamos acercando, nos estamos volviendo amigos.

-Si pero… también quería que tu fueras algo más que mi amigo.

-Ron, no. Nunca seremos eso.

-Pero…

-No. Entiende, a mí me gustan las mujeres, no los hombres. Métetelo en la cabeza.

El enojo comenzó a salir dentro de mí al escucharlo. ¿Qué no le gusta los hombres? Él va al gimnasio solo a ver a Harry, lo noto, siempre lo mira, siempre se le acerca para hablar cosas sin importancia, siempre lo halaga, jamás se le ha visto interesado en chicas, sino en Harry que es más que obvio, le sonríe más a el que a un payaso, y a los únicos partidos que va es el del baloncesto, a ninguno más, lo sé porque yo he ido a muchos de la escuela, y solo va al de baloncesto, ¿para qué? PARA VER A HARRY, ¿y me dice que no le atrae los hombres?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Mmm?

-Estas… rojo, y respiras muy profundo, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Me voy.

Si seguía ahí, estaba seguro que explotaría contra menos quería. Es que en verdad no entiendo porque me quiere ver la cara de estúpido, está bien, la tengo, pero no soy tan estúpido. Aun así no podía enojarme, no tenía derecho de hacerlo, no somos nada, casi ni amigos somos aun, recién nos estamos conociendo, solo desearía que fuera más rápido, siento que el tiempo se va volando y cuando menos lo espere el estará en un avión desplegando hacia la gran ciudad, y yo aquí arrepintiéndome por ni haberlo intentado. Solo tenía que estar despacio, de a poco, Draco es como un animalito que dañaron mucho, y yo solo quiero darle ese amor que tanto quiero darle, si veo que no quiere más que una simple amistad, pues prometo hacerme un lado, y si no, intentare con más ganas.

Ya era sábado, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, embriagarlos a todos. Puedo hacerlo mañana, pero nos toca clases si o si el lunes y no creo que con lo que voy hacer se podrían levantar al día siguiente. Cuando ya anocheció, cuando los profesores se fueron a dormir, los invite hacer una fogata no tan lejos del campamento para no perdernos. Al principio les dije que jugaríamos las cartas, y todo estaba bien, solo me aseguraba que los profesores estuvieran lo suficientemente dormidos como para poder comenzar. Ya eran la una y ya era la hora para la fiesta, les dije que me esperaran y fui a buscar ron y whisky, quise traer vodka pero mi madre es buena para tomar ese trago los fines de semana, si descubría que faltaba su trago favorito, me colgaría de un árbol.

-Bien chicos, que empiece la fiesta.

Casi todos gritaron y se rieron al ver los tragos, menos Hermione y Draco que quisieron irse.

-Vamos, solo será una vez. Luego no podremos por los exámenes, esta semana ha sido muy aburrida, tengamos algo de diversión.

-¿Embriagarse es tu sinónimo de diversión? Si es así pues me largo. Ya que cuando uno se embriaga no recuerda nada.

-Eso es mentira Hermione, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Ya siéntete y no te hagas que no quieres, y tu Draco, vamos, ¿eres tan débil como para no aguantar unos par de tragos?

-Claro que no…

-Que bien, porque tengo un sinfín de juegos. Empecemos.

No deje que siguiera hablando, quería que estuviera aquí, que se divirtiera un poco. Siempre lo veo estudiando y estudiando y cuando lo veo en fiestas siempre son como quince minutos y luego se va, ahora quiero que este una fiesta, que se ría sin parar, como ahora que todos están muertos de la risa.

-QuinceLimonesMedioLimones No puedo…

Todos se reían al escuchar la fuerte risa de Luna al no poder terminar la frase y la pobre tuvo que tomar otro trago,

entre nosotros quien más perdía era Goyle, Luna, Draco, y Lavender, estábamos como estúpidos repitiendo las palabras que teníamos que decir recorrido pero no podíamos por el ataque de risa que nos apoderaba todo el cuerpo.

-Shhuu, shhhuu, van a despertar a los profesores… ahora… otro juego…

Tuve que decirle el otro juego luego de cuatro o más minutos de mi ataque de risa.

-Es… ay perdón… empecemos con palabas encadenadas, esa ya se lo sabe. Ahora.

-Ratón.

-Tonto.

-Tomate.

-Te… ay mierda.

La regla consistía que si no podía decir ninguna palabra que comienza con la misma silaba que termino el otro en menos de tres segundos tenía que tomar. Este juego al principio no era complicado hasta que tenían que pensar que decir.

-Xa…. Ay no se… ¿Qué empieza con Xa?

-Xanax, hermano.

Todos nos reímos del pobre Seamus que le respondía a Dean, y que iba perdiendo en este juego tan simple que alzaba su vaso vacío.

-Bien, bien, ahora, uno poquito más complejo… la monedita.

-Ay no.

-Dios, Ron, ¿nos quieres ver muerto o qué?

-Ese juego perderemos todos, míranos, apenas se si hay uno o dos Ron. JA, ron, ¿entendieron? ¿Ron y Ron? ¿O Run? ¿No? De acuerdo.

Todos los chicos trajeron sus tazas y me dieron esas monedas que ganaron en la semana para empezar, consistía en jugarlo con monedas de 10 o de 5, tratamos de meterlos en uno o más vasos, pero las reglas varían. Si la moneda pega en el borde tiramos de nuevo. Si la metemos seguimos tirando hasta que nos equivoquemos y luego repartimos la cantidad de tragos por cada vez que metimos la moneda. Si uno de los jugadores mete la moneda en otro vaso, se toma un fondo como perdedor, y bueno… fue un desastre. Seamus y Dean se iban de lado, algunos chicos tuvieron ataque de risa, otros vomitaban, otros comenzaron a ponerse medios pesaditos con las chicas y algunas chicas con los chicos, se me estaba saliendo de las manos, pero Draco, Draco se veía tan relajado riéndose con Parkinson y Goyle y Crabbe que envidie ese vaso que posaba en su suave y húmedo labio embriagado.

-Chicos, otro juego, más sencillo.

-Ay por fin.

Suspiro y se quejó al parecer Cho Chang que se sentó con los que ya no podían levantarse de tanto tomar.

-Ya ni si cuando bebí…

-Jugaremos… pasar la carta con la boca.

Todos los que por lo que pude ver entendieron, y buscaron lugar para sentarse mientras sacaba una carta de naipes que tenía guardado en mi bolsillo. Me acerque donde Draco para sentarme a su lado pero el de inmediato se levantó y yo le agarre de su delgada muñeca.

-¿Qué haces?

-Siéntate.

-No Ron. No jugare contigo al lado.

-Solo es un juego, no seas dramático.

-No lo soy pero…

-¿Te vas a sentar o qué? Los chicos no me están dando espacio.

De la nada Lavender apareció mirándonos desde arriba, ay no, no quiero, lo estuve planeando por semanas y ahora todo se iba al caño.

-Claro, siéntate…

-No, Draco se sienta acá…

-Ya basta Ron…

-Ya decídanse.

-Pero…

-¡Aquí hay un lugar!

-¡Maldición Luna! ¡¿Qué mierda de te pasa?! ¡Estás loca!

Crabble estaba levantado tocándose los ojos y Luna palmaba el lugar donde estuvo y Lavender se fue como si nada a ese lugar, ¿enserio nadie se dio cuenta que ella le tiro tierra en los ojos? Claro que no, están ebrios, apenas saben quiénes son.

-Bien empecemos.

Me puse el naipe en mi boca y sentí a Draco muy tenso en mi mano, sonreí un poco por lo divertido que era al creer que iba a empezar con el cuando en realidad empecé con Cho. Lo mire y vi su perfil más tieso que lo normal, no sabía si era porque estaba nervioso de que nos iba a tocar, o porque no lo hice con él, creo que más la primera, no veía por qué que quisiera darme un beso indirecto. Sé que esto es mucha presión, que prácticamente lo estoy obligando pero… quiero tener algo más de cercanía que un simple paseo al lado del rio y estar en la pradera, quería avanzar, el tiempo pasa volando pero el arrepentimiento no. Ya era hora que nos tocara, vi como Hermione le pasaba la carta a Draco pero no que giraba, estaba ebrio, quizás no es la mejor excusa pero no veo otra explicación del porqué agarre su barbilla entre mi mano izquierda y se le cayó la carta, todos gritaban que le tocaba a Draco tomar y no sé qué más, solo me concentraba en esos ojos grises con tonalidades azules, su boquita húmeda, su respiración, todo el, quería que fuera mío.

-¡¿Chicos?! ¡¿Siguen afuera?!

Todos se levantaron de golpe lo cual causo que se cayeran algunos por lo rápido que fueron, pero todos mirábamos hacia donde vino la voz que era el padre de Dean, se le veía la silueta y no quería que nos descubriera tan rápido, así que no me ocurrió otra genial idea que gritar ese estupidez, con el padre de Dean ahí acercándose.

-¡Al lago, vamos al lago!

Fue como prender una bengala llena de adrenalina. No parábamos de correr cuesta abajo chocando de vez en cuando con los árboles o algunas ramas. Incluso hubo algunos que se caían para luego rodar y volver a correr, estaban como… embrujados por lo que dije, todos lo estábamos. El también, al lado mío, a la par, corría como loco y cuando podía lo miraba con su cabello rubio platinado hacia atrás por el aire que chocaba contra nuestros rostros, eramos almas libres que querían seguir siendo libres. Cuando llegamos al lago paramos y fui yo quien empezó a sacarse la ropa y todos siguieron. El agua estaba heladísima pero no era un impedimento para nosotros que nos adentrábamos de a poco. El agua tenía una tonalidad rojiza que parecía sangre pero en realidad no manchaba nada, era extraño este lago.

-¡Vamos, Draco!

El grito de Parkinson me hizo darme cuenta que él seguía en la orilla del lago, con su mano izquierda en su brazo derecho que parecía estar pellizcando. No me gustaba verlo tan alejado, tan aparte de nosotros. Nade más rápido que Parkinson y cuando estuve ahí él se dio vuelta, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que estaba desnudo.

-Draco…

-Malfoy para ti.

-Pero…

-Todo esto fue planeado ¿no es así?

-Yo…

-Tú sigues con la idea de querer algo más que una amistad. Entiende que esto es lo único que te ofreceré. No me gustan los hombres.

-¿Entonces porque no giras? Somos hombres no hay nada nuevo que ver.

-No lo hare. Esto es… vergonzoso, desnudarse, parecen pervertidos.

-Tú siempre participabas en todas las actividades…

-Porque eran sensatas, esto es descabellado. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza lo que han hecho.

-Lo que hemos hecho. Tú también corrías.

-Pero nunca pensé que se iban a desnudar. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa?-Le agarre el hombro y le di vuelta obligando que me mirara, sus ojos bien abiertos pegados a los míos.-Pasa que este es el último año que estaremos todos juntos, que tú y yo estaremos juntos, falta solo este y el próximo mes para que estemos juntos, para poder acercarme a ti. Yo…sé que es una locura. Me estoy enamorando más de ti.

-No, no lo estás. Estás enamorado de una idea de mí. No me conoces.

-Entonces dame la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Para qué? Nunca te corresponderé esos sentimientos.

-¿Jamás?

-Jamás.

-¿Por siempre?

-Siempre.

Su voz parecía firme. Su rostro estaba como una escultura llena de ira, pero yo, jamás me rindo, convertiría esta escultura de ira en una de amor, si no podíamos ser más que amigos, entonces… solo amigos seriamos, me dolara, más el hecho de que sé que le gusta los hombres y quizás él no quiere decirlo por miedo y porque yo no le gusto, pero esta es la única forma, entonces está bien para mí.

-Entonces…. Volvamos al inicio… Draco Malfoy, ¿me dejarías ser tu amigo desde ahora en adelante?

Extendí mi mano hacia él, alejándome un poco, poniéndome firme y recto y mirándolo a los fríos ojos de mi amado.

-¿Por qué lo haces tan dramático?...

-Es cosa de familia, no lo tomes a mal.

Apretó mi mano justo cuando escuchamos como alguien hacia ese grito interno, como esa señora que descubre a un chico con la ‘’lisiada’’, era chistoso ese video.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, ¿Qué estás haciendo con un Weasley estrechando su mano, desnudo?

-Él no está desnudo…

-¡Hablo de ti mocoso!

-Ah…

-Ya, ya, ya, no se alteren… chicos, chicos, chicos venga, chicos…

-¡Ya vengan maldita sea!

Los chicos parecían peces saltando en el mar tras la orden del profesor Black que no parecía nada amigable, esto va mal.

-Vístanse y cuando lleguemos al campamento les diré su castigo…

-¿Castigo? Pero por lo menos escuchen nuestra versión…

-¿Su versión? ¿Qué versión? ¡Que tomaron como locos dejando la botellas vacías por ahí, que cuando escucharon a un adulto empezaron a correr como si le fuéramos a torturar para luego meterse en lago, desnudos, DESNUDOS! Sera mejor que se callen. Vítense y vámonos.

-Espere…

-¿Qué Weasley?

-Fue mi culpa. Yo les dije sobre jugar con alcohol, los chicos al principio no querían pero yo insistí. Aparte Draco fue el único que no quiso meterse al lago con nosotros…

-Claro que no lo haría. Él no es un pervertido ebrio como ustedes. Y les aviso que mañana en la mañana nos iremos.

-¿Por qué? No es justo, el no…

-Sé que mi hijo no tuvo la culpa. Pero dejarlo aquí más tiempo con alguien como tú que lo mal influencia, es como dejar a un bebe con drogadictos. No quiero que mi hijo siga estando en el mismo lugar que un Weasley que hace lo que se le dé la regalada gana. No te vuelvas acercar a mi hijo, niño. Vámonos.

-Si padre.

La última mirada de Draco fue tan extraña y tan lejana que me dieron ganas de gritar y llorar entre las quejas de mis compañeros. Lo arruine, por completo lo arruine.

Al otro día. En la mañana, él ya se había ido. Todo se fue al caño por mi impulsividad y mi egoismito, porque si fui egoísta al querer y seguir queriendo que fuéramos más que amigos cuando él me dejo en claro que no quería eso. Pero no me importo, yo simplemente seguí con lo mío, con estúpido plan que nada sirvió. O quizás sí, nos acercamos un poco en esta corta semana, solo poco, quizás la nada misma.

-Oye… ¿estás bien?

Estaba en el lago Sectusempra y por dé tras vino el profesor Black, no quería que me viera así. Ya era de noche, ya habíamos hecho todo, incluso la pequeña y sencilla actividad que era decir la cualidades del otro, yo iba a decirle todo a Draco, era como una confesión camuflada, y al final, no pasó nada.

-Si…

-Oye… tienes que entender que el tema del amor no es como un cuento de hada, él no se va enamorar de ti en un dos por tres por arte de magia. El amor del otro se gana con el tiempo, no lo fuerzas, y si la otra persona no te corresponde no lo hostigues más, a veces no se gana en el amor, se pierde, cuesta asimilarlo y luego… llega otro amor, más fuerte, que te corresponda, así que no te desanimes, sigue intentando, pero si él no quiere corresponderte, hazte un lado.

Las palabras del profesor fueron más esperanza que advertencia, yo tengo tiempo, y sé que enamorare a Draco Malfoy, somos el uno para el otro, él es frio, yo calor, él es firmeza, yo fluidez, él es ambicioso, yo ansioso, él es un líder, yo su fiel seguidor.


	4. Volviendo a clases, ¿volviendo a lo de antes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen alguna mala ortografía.

Volver, volver a como era antes, no me hacía tanta gracia. Estar sentado atrás de él, mirando su desnuda y hermosa nuca, que no me haya dirigido la palabra en la mañana, que no me mirara, tal y como lo hacía antes, que volviéramos a como era antes, fue como darme un golpe de que nada de lo que hice valió la pena, que lo que paso en ese campamento solo fue un suspiro más en el mundo que desapareció con los segundos, y no supe cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-¿Qué te pasa? Jamás te había visto tan serio desde que termino tu serie favorita.

Harry había vuelto el sábado en la tarde, me conto de su estancia en la casa de su primo que cuando eran niños se tiraban mierda siempre y ahora pareciera que son como los hermanos que jamás tuvieron, me conto que sus tíos seguían igual de raros, que su padre se emborracho, otra vez, que su madre y su tía discutieron, prácticamente me conto lo de siempre. También me pregunto cómo me fue, no quise contarle mucho mi fracaso así que se lo resumí como; me fue como la reverenda mierda. No me sentía con tanta gana este día, soleada y fresco, perfecto para ir a la playa y solearse, o ir a la pradera o algún lugar, pero ni quería salir, quería golpearme la cabeza como lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo contra mi casillero.

-Ya para, imbécil.-El muy bruto de mi amigo aparto mi apreciada frente de mi casillero que ya tenía unos cuentos huecos por otros golpes de lamentos por mi estupidez.- ¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora?

-Ay, Harry. Apresure las cosas, lo presione, prácticamente lo acorrale contra mis deseos impuros…

-No empieces con tu drama Weasley ahora.

Un suspiro ahogado salió de mi boca al mirar molesto a mi molesto amigo que solo negó sonriendo, ¿Por qué sonríe con las tragedias de su amigo? Que traicionero. Solo me resigne de tener un amigo así y seguí caminando hacia el comedor bajando estas caleras que a veces se le salían la tablas y nos caíamos de vez en cuando.

-Ya, hablando enserio, ¿Qué paso?

-Está bien. No funciono. Nada. Dice que no le atrae los hombres, y a lo último prácticamente casi lo forcé a desnudarse.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No es lo que piensas. Nos metimos todos al lago desnudo, menos él.

-Eres el más grande idiota, Ron. ¿Qué no ibas hacerlo todo lento y seguro?

-Si… pero fue inevitable al ver que dormíamos a lado a lado, y que me estaba empezando hablar de a poco, incluso decía mi nombre, mi nombre, Harry, y ahora, ni me miro.

-Claro que no. Prácticamente te lanzaste a él. Dios, hermano, controla tus hormonas.

-Oye…

-Ya, ya, ya, ya. Ahí viene mi Severus y… ¿Quién es él?

Gire a ver y vi que era un tipo alto, esbelto, bien mozo, ojos verdes que hasta donde estábamos que era en la entrada del comedor y ellos estaban en una mesa un poco alejada pude verlos claramente, no tenía tanto cabello, y tenía la nariz algo alargada, era guapo.

-No sé. Nunca lo he visto…

-Es el nuevo profesor de química, Tom Riddle. Reemplazara a Snape el próximo año.

Hermione pasó al lado nuestro junto con otras chicas a su lado mirando al nuevo profesor.

-Tenías razón, Hermione, es guapo, que pena que ya no estaremos aquí.

-Quizás enseñe en alguna de las universidades.

-¡Ah, espero que sí!

-Miren al profesor Snape, parece gustarle la compañía.

Oh no, no, no, vi de reojo las chispas que lanzaba mi amigo, la mandíbula tensa, ojos más oscuros de lo normal, sus manos hecho puño, ay no, no era buena señal.

-¿A dónde vas?

Mi pregunta se fue con Harry que como toro se lanzó hacia el torero que al parecer coqueteaba con otro toro. Jamás había visto a Harry Potter celoso, con ninguna de sus encamadas, nunca lo había visto serio por alguien, no sé qué tiene el murciélago ese pero mi amigo esta embrujado hasta las patas por él.

No tuve otra opción que seguirlo para que no hiciera un espectáculo por nada, y eso iba hacer cuando le pregunta muy sutilmente al profesor quien era el otro tipo.

-¿Quién es este?

-¿Disculpe? ¿Este?

Oh vaya, hasta su voz era atractiva, gruesa y varonil, mi amigo presente apenas la tiene gruesa, la voz.

-Sí, ¿Quién es?

Harry parecía esos novios brutos celosos en las telenovelas que ve mi padre a escondidas, esos tipos que creen que alzando la voz y mirando fijamente a ‘’su chica’’ harán lo que quieran por él.

-Comportase, Potter. Él es el nuevo profesor de química. Yo daré clases a una universidad y tomara mi tiempo completo, así que solo le enseño al nuevo profesor lo que le tocara en septiembre, ¿cierto, Tom?

-Sí, Severus. Este lugar es mágico, incluso sus estudiantes, que bien educados están, creo.

Miro fijamente a mi amigo que el miraba fijamente a Snape y este miraba el primer tipo, ¿me explico bien?

-No haga caso a Potter, es una excepción especial.

-¿Qué quiso decir?

Ya no podía seguir viendo a Harry humillándose solo así que lo tome del brazo y metí la excusa de que teníamos hambre, me despedí y nos alejamos de ellos que salieron del comedor riéndose.

-¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Y porque Severus se ríe campante con él? ¿Qué tiene el que yo no? Tengo todo.

-Menos madurez, y humildad. Ya cállate y siéntate.

Sé cómo se debe sentir, yo siempre tuve celos de él, ya que Draco es como Severus con ese nuevo profesor, mirándolo como si fuera una estrella, y yo al lado sacándome mocos.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no le hablas ahora? mira, ahí está.

Mire hacia el frente mirando la otra mesa alargada, y ahí estaba con su grupito que se incluyó, Zabinni y Nott que llegaron de Italia. No me sentía cómodo hablándole frente a ellos dos, con los otros me llevo más o menos, Goyle es fácil de caerle bien, Crabbe se le gana con el estómago y Parkinson tenemos un cordial saludo, pero estos dos, son como si fueran de la realeza, ambos me miran poca cosa, y no me siento cómodo con eso ya que Draco como que se deja influenciar por ellos, es extraño, como si tuviera dos grupitos de amigos distintos, y esos dos no me agradaban del todo.

-Anda, ve, si dices que hubo algo de avance, quizás te salude.

-Eeehh, no estoy seguro Harry.

-¿De que no estás seguro?

Dean, Seamus, Hermione y Luna se sentaron al frente de nosotros tapándome la hermosa vista mientras Hermione me preguntaba eso.

-De nada… yo… nada.

Sentí la mirada de mi amigo que negó, sé que debo parecer idiota inseguro, pero que no sé qué decirle, quizás Draco tenga razón, quizás fue todo apresurado, ya que llegar ahí y simplemente saludarlo cuando ellos son un grupito ya formado y que alguien como yo se meta, es extraño, y no quería parecer así y menos incomodarlo aquí.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola profesor Black.

-Oigan, les tengo una noticia, mañana en la noche habrá una carrera de motos, yo claramente estaré ahí, ¿vendrán?

-Claro que sí.

Todos asentimos entusiasmados de verlo en su moto. Es profesor de filosofía, pero todos aquí lo reconocemos más por sus motoso ostentosas, grandes y ruidosas, yo no sé mucho de eso, solo que se ven geniales y a Harry le regalaron uno el año pasado para que lo ocupe cuando vaya a la universidad, eso sí que es un padrino, yo apenas conozco al mío. 

Después del recreo donde mis ganas de hablarle, y mis ganas de ser amigos con Draco Malfoy se achicaban con los minutos que lo veía tan lejos de mí, yo pensaba porque idee esto para empezar. Yo y mis impulsividades solo crean momentos incomodos que me hacen ver más patético de lo que ya soy.

-De acuerdo, espero que estén estudiando para los últimos exámenes y para la gran fiesta de su graduación, ¿tiene todo listo?

Estábamos ya en la última clase de geografía con la profesora McGonagall que nos dio las últimas guías para estudiar los últimos exámenes del próximo mes.

-Claro que sí, profesora.

Como adoro que Draco responda por todos, es como si él nos representara con su maravillosa voz.

-Que bien Malfoy. ¿Y cómo la pasaron en el campamento?

-Horrible.

Un silencio tras lo dicho de mi amado que destrozo a pedazos mi confianza a que dijera que estuvo bien, todos me miraron como diciendo que me defendiera, ¿contra él? ¿Qué no aprendieron los otros años donde el me atacaba y yo siempre perdía?

-¿Y porque joven Malfoy?

-Todas las actividades fueron por intereses y no por iniciativa propia, habían animales extraños, pregúntale a Parkinson, y lo peor de todo, el sábado nos emborrachamos todos, me incluso lamentablemente pero luego fueron al lago a desnudarse cuando apenas oímos la voz de uno de los padres de aquí. Fue mucho desorden, desorganización y poca responsabilidad del culpable.

-¿Y fue…?

-Weasley, claramente. Él fue el organizador de todo, y lo hizo espantoso, incluso hizo una actividad donde se perdió el mismo al querer ser el interesante que da acertijos, y tuvimos toda la noche buscándolo, ¿pero alguien lo castigo? No.

-De acuerdo, yo había oído que la habían pasado bien, pero ¿es cierto lo que dice el joven Malfoy?

Claramente todos asintieron, algunos me miraron después como pidiéndome disculpas pero yo y mis ganas de querer llorar aparentábamos que estábamos bien y solo asentía como diciendo que no pasaba nada, no era la primera vez, solo que esta vez pensaba que sería diferente.

-Ya veo, ¿algo que decir, Weasley?

Negué, sabía que si habría mi boca lloraría, ¿Por qué es tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de defenderme ante él?

-Está bien, está bien, veo que nadie de aquí quiere decir algo distinto… ¿Lovegood? ¿Quiere decir algo o quiere ir al baño?

-Ambos. Solo quería decirle a Draco que en ningún momento lo vi quejarse, ni estar molesto con la compañía de Ron que por cierto, hizo bien su labor para ser su primera vez siendo el organizador después de tanto años siendo Draco. Y sí, quiero ir al baño.

-Adelante.

-Gracias, maestra.

Al pasar a mi lado, Luna puso su mano y me guiño el ojo para lugar ver un gesto tan rápido que creo que nadie más que yo lo vi, y fue que me señalo hacia al frente, y vi como las orejas de Draco se ponían rojas, ¿de rabia? ¿Qué acaso su ego y su orgullo son un impedimento para darse cuenta de algunas cosas? Si es así, pues sería la primera cosa que detestaría de él.

Tras esto sentí mis ánimos tan bajos que no me importo que algunos me hayan felicitado por el campamento y que me pidieran disculpas por no haberme defendido, no importa, si a él no le gusto, no me importa nada más.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tu cara se ve más alargada de lo normal.

-Ya córrete, Ginny.

Mi hermanita solo iba un año menor que yo y ambos íbamos camino a nuestra casa a pie, pues yo a pie y ella tirándose encima mío. Nosotros vivimos en un buen vecindario, que es muy pulcro, tranquilo, aburrido mejor dicho, y somos los únicos que tenemos una casa de más de tres pisos y casi todo de madera, está hecha a manos por antiguos familiares, la casa tiene telas por casi todas partes, tocamos música hasta tarde, y creo que somos de los pocos en ese vecindario que nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando y hablando, y por eso, somos vistos como hippies ante los demás, bohemios, drogadictos, payasos, delincuentes, brujos para los paranoicos, y pervertidos para la iglesia. Prácticamente no somos tan bien vistos en realidad, menos por el hecho de que a mis hermanos gemelos, Fred y George le gusta cobrar su dinero a golpes, siendo ellos parte de un circo muy simpático que viajan cada cierto tiempo, creo que los únicos ‘’aprobados’’ por los demás son mis hermanos Percy y Charlie que trabaja como veterinario en los campos, pero, en realidad no nos importa. Esta es mi familia, algo dramática, cosa que herede, y así somos y así seguiremos.

-Ya dime, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, Ginny…

-¿Es por ese Malfoy?

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Pues que pones rostro de cordero degollado cada vez que lo vez,-Dijo dramáticamente mientras ponía sus manos en su cuello como ahorcándose para luego seguir lazándose sobre mi.-y que deberías de llevar un balde, siempre babeas.

-¿Se me nota tanto?

-Ja, claro que sí. Pero solo te advierto que ese chico no me da buena espina.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que no me agrada, y no porque sea un Malfoy, sino porque tiene un aura negra…

-Ginny no empieces.

-Pero es cierto. Tiene una mirada triste y no sé, no me agrada nada, y menos su padre y su madre.

-Lo dices porque su madre te hizo una nota negativa en religión.

-¡Solo me estaba pintando los labios con un brillo!

-Color rojo, intenso, eso de que no se quitan.

-Son lindos, ¿cierto?

-AGH, Ginny.

La risa risueña de mi hermana es como un agua tibia donde me relaja todos mis problemas. Es algo metiche, molesta, chillona, dramática (como no serlo), pero es una de las pocas personas que me hace sonreír en momentos difíciles para mí, y es la única (junto con Percy) que no se burlan de mi de todos mis hermanos.

-Que bien que llegaron, cuando terminen de estudiar me ayudan con llevar los instrumentos a la camioneta.

-¿Van a ensañar, papá?

Ginny estaba muy sonriente al ver los instrumentos musicales de nuestros padres en la sala, solo significa música, mucha música.

-Sí, ensañaremos en otra parte para no molestar a cierta genta.

-Malditos Malfoy.

El odio de mi hermana hacia los Malfoy era como un odio a una persona asesina, solo que aquí no había el porqué. Durante años, y años, los Malfoy y los Weasley se han odiado, y casi es costumbre que yo tenga que seguir esa tradición, es como Romeo y Julieta, solo que aquí Julieta en verdad no quiere verme ni en pintura, por lo menos ella se enamora de Romeo apenas lo ve, Draco me ha visto durante siete años y jamás lo he visto morir por mí.

Salí de mi casa a con la tonta excusa de querer regar cuando en realidad solo quería ver si había llegado Draco a su casa, más bien mansión, pero bueno, digamos que es ‘’humilde’’. Vi un auto lujoso y de inmediato supe que era el, bajo de ahí y vi como bajaban Zabinni y Noth del auto hablando quizás que cosas, solo quisiera ser yo el causante de esas sonrisas.

-¡Hijo, Harry te llama!

-Ya voy papá.

Cerré el agua y fui a recibir la llamada de Harry que era más bien una exigencia a que fuera a entrenar futbol, ya habíamos entrenado lo suficiente para el último campeonato que era a mitad del próximo mes, era Hogwarts contra Durmstrang, eran unos rivales muy fuertes, así que entendía sus ansias de entrenar más, pero por favor, denme un respiro, ya es casi final de año, ingresaremos a las universidades, si es que ingreso a una, y tengo estas inmensas ganas de besar a un chico que ni bola me da, odio mi vida.

Ya era de día, el sol se asomaba por la ventana donde me transporto a Hogwarts, ya estaba ahí mirando el techo cristalino del comedor, el bullicio de los chicos alrededor, pasando con velocidad borrosa dejándome espacia al único ser visible ante mis torpes ojos. Se veía tan limpio, tan sencillo, tan delicado, tan fino, tan inalcanzable, que entendería que no quisiera ser mi amigo luego de años ignorándonos y al momento de ponernos atención, nos insultábamos, ¿de qué amistad va salir de aquí? En verdad no sé.

-¡Oye, que estoy hablando!

El manotazo imprevisto de Harry me dolió tanto, más que Draco viera como se reían algunos de mí.

-¿Qué quieres, Harry?

-‘’ ¿Qué quieres, Harry?’’, te estoy hablando hace rato sobre entrenar después de clases, que llames a tus padres para pedirle permiso.

-AGH, Harry. No creo que sea posible, tengo que estudiar para los últimos exámenes.

-Exámenes, exámenes, exámenes, es fácil.

-Lo dices tú, siempre tienes buenas notas, yo estoy casi raspando el año, tengo que estudiar, y luego iré contigo a entrenar, solo será una hora de estudio, no es tanto.

-Pero es una hora de perdida.

-Harry ya… no estoy de humor.

-Uy, ya, ya entendí, pero no es mi culpa que él no te mire. Haz tú el intento por lo menos en vez de quedarte aquí mirándole como pez al cebo.

-Él no es un cebo.

-Si lo es, solo que no te das cuenta, ahora anda, mira ya se está yendo, ve, ve, ve.

-Ya, ya, ya.

Tome un pedazo de pan con atún y tomate que hizo mi madre para algo que quizás sería lo más estúpido que hare en toda mi vida… quizás no, quizás haga algo más estúpido más adelante, pero… en este momento lo seria.

-¡Draco!

Vi como todos sus amigos se detuvieron, y los únicos rostros pocos amigables eran esos dos chicos que estaban a cada lado de Draco como dos perros guardianes, mirándome fijamente, listos para atacar.

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

¿Weasley? Agh, bueno, por lo menos me dirige la palabra.

-Yo… quería darte esto. Lo hizo mi madre, es rico, pruébalo, y también… quería preguntarte si quieres venir conmigo a la práctica de futbol, podíamos irnos los dos juntos desde mi casa, ¿quieres?

-No. No quiero ir a ninguna parte con un Weasley. Menos con uno que toma alcohol como agua y se desnudó como creyendo que su cuerpo esta esculpido por los Dioses cuando solo es un barro en la calle…

-Draco…

Parkinson parecía querer defenderme cuando paro el discurso dañino contra mí.

-Yo… solo te quería invitar, no era necesario esa negativa. Un; ‘’no’’, hubiese bastado. Al parecer su cabello oxigenado no te dejar pensar como una persona normal.

-¿Mi cabello oxigenado?

-Sí. Deberías de quitarte ese tinte amarillo que tienes, te está dañando la poca neurona que tienes.

-Ay no.

Gire rápidamente hacia donde escuche la voz de Harry y resulto que estaba en la puerta casi ‘’escondido’’ con los demás chicos que se adentraron apenas los mire.

-Eres un imbécil, Weasley.

-¿Yo imbécil? Te estoy hablando cordialmente, te estoy invitando algo de manera amigable, y tú me insultas de la nada. Solo quiero acercarme a ti, ser tu amigo…

-Ya te dije. Jamás seré tu amigo.

-Y yo… no me rendiré. Te veré hoy en la noche.

-¿Qué…?

-Ya le dije al profesor Black que iras, así que no faltes. Lleva a unos de tus amigos si quieres.

Tome el aire que me faltaba tras mentirle sobre que Sirius sabia, pero sentía que si lo comprometía, él tendría cierta responsabilidad de cuidar su imagen de ser siempre responsable, así que ira.

-¡Maldito Weasley!

Adoro sus gritos en la mañana. Tuve que ir a donde el profesor Black para pedirle que le mintiera a Draco por si le preguntaba sobre si yo le dije que el iría conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces, chico? No lo fuerces a estar contigo. Gánate su confianza de manera limpia, no lo obligues.

-No lo hago. Es una estrategia para poder hablarle cómodamente, aquí no puedo. Sus guardaespaldas esos me ponen nervioso. Y quizás me hable cuando nos juntemos.

-Ron, Ron, Ron, solo espero que te funcione, y no te ilusiones, quizás el en verdad no quiera estar cerca tuyo.

-Claro, gracias.

Me fui corriendo contento de que Sirius me apoyase.

-¡¿Me escuchaste lo último?!

-¡Gracias Sirius, digo profesor!

Estaba algo emocionado de poder irme a un lugar con Draco juntos, así podíamos hablar, acercarnos aunque sea un poco, pero… con su padre no creo que funcione.

-Hola, señor Malfoy.

-Hola, sube ya.

No podía creer que fuéramos en auto. Si bien es lejos, eso no importaba, podíamos caminar y no perdernos de nada, si total la carrera era más tarde. Fue un momento incomodo, no hablamos, no nos miramos, el padre de Draco no paraba de mirar por el retrovisor, como vigilando que no le hiciera algo a su hijo, ¿Qué mal le puedo hacer aquí? ¿Mirarlo? ¿Respirar cerca de él? Era estúpido todo esto, pero con tal de estar en el mismo espacio que él, pues simplemente me aguantaba las ganas de lanzarme mitad del recorrido cada vez que salía un hermoso suspiro de la deliciosa y tentadora boca de Draco, quería arrancarle un beso, jugoso y tierno, quiero simplemente besarlo, abrazarlo, y ahora, solo puedo contemplarlo.

-Vendré a recogerte temprano, Draco. Tú te puedes ir con tus amiguitos de aquí. Adiós.

-Adiós padre.

-Adiós señor Malfoy.

-HUMP.

Que educada manera de despedirse un adulto a un simple chico que dejo con la mano alzada y se fue.

-Tu padre es muy simpático.

-Sí. Tú también. Bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora buscare a Blaise.

-¿Qué? ¿Zabinni está aquí?

-Es lo que acabo de decir. Él quiso acompañarme, así que acepte, tu dijiste que podía llevar a quien quisiera, y quiero que Blaise este conmigo, ya que no confió en tus intenciones.

-¿Mis intenciones?

-Sí. Yo te gusto, quizás quieras llevarme a otro lado quizás para que cosa…

-Oye, oye, oye, oye, no soy un pervertido, ¿me gustas?, sí, ¿me enamoras?, sí, ¿me fascinas?, sí, ¿me conquistas?, si…

-Ya, ya, ya entendí, al grano.

-Eso… no significa que tenga malas intenciones contigo. Ahora solo quiero ser tu amigo. Porque me di cuenta de mi error, te acorrale y eso estuvo mal, así que te pido disculpa por eso, ¿me disculpas?

-Eh… sí, sí.

-Bien. Ahora… solo quiero ser tu amigo, con eso me basta y sobra.

Claro que no me basta ni me sobra, me dolerá solo ser su amigo, pero me tenía que ganar su confianza, eso es un principio.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices. Ahora entremos, ya debió empezar.

-No, aun no, por eso quería ir contigo caminando, pero bueno, tendremos que esperar a lleguen los demás.

-¿Quiénes vendrán?

-Pues los chicos, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Luna, Harry…

Deje a lo último Harry para ver si reacción, y vaya que logre su atención.

-¿Harry?

-Claro, su padrino estará acá.

-Claro. El profesor Black es su padrino, se me había olvidado ese gran detalle.

-Si… como sea, vendrán ellos.

-Que bien.

Suspire porque pensé que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar si o si, vendría Harry, y acapararía toda la atención de Draco, y no solo la de él, sino del resto de las personas, ese es el efecto Potter. Y como supuse, paso, llegaron todos juntos en la camioneta de Hagrid y vi como Draco prácticamente solo se dirigió a Harry.

-Hola, Harry.

-Oye, hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Genial. Entremos, Sirius ya está adentro arreglándose.

-Vayan ustedes, yo esperare a Blaise.

-Y yo acompañare a Draco…

Me ofrecí inmediatamente cuando escuche que quería estar solo aquí esperando.

-Malfoy para ti, y no es necesario que te quedes, puedes irte.

-Claro que si es necesario, no conoces el lugar y ni tampoco pienso dejarte solo, eres mi invitado…

-De acuerdo, parece que las cosas serán así, los esperamos adentro.

Harry me guiño el ojo, de hecho todos lo hicieron excepto Luna que alzo sus pulgares hacia arriba sonriendo, no creo que eso funciono, sentía a Draco tan arisco conmigo que creí que en algún momento me iba a gruñir, no sé qué hacer con este animalito tan irritable. Cuando ya eran las diez de la noche llego Blaise, y en todos esos minutos jamás nos dirigimos la palabra, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan extrañamente incomodo, sentía que sobraba aquí, y más cuando Zabinni llego y me miro sobre mis hombros como poca cosa, que insoportable es este tipo, todo sea por la amistad de mi dragón que rugía cada vez que trataba de meterme en la conversación entre ellos dos.

Entramos al lugar que era pura tierra con pistas para las motos que ya estaban posicionadas, las personas ya estaban en gradas, tomando, gritando, cantando, abucheando, apostando, haciendo de todo como siempre como si fuera un partido. Y cuando vi a los chicos sentados bien arriba me dirigí ahí ya que Draco y Zabinni subieron de inmediato hacia allá, en realidad, era yo quien los seguía, me sentía estúpido siendo que yo los invite y yo conocía el lugar, pero mi personalidad no tiene tanto carácter como para hacer algo tan simple como guiar.

-¡Hola, Blaise!

-¡Hola, chicos!

Claro, a me miras como si fuera un bicho pero a los demás que ya tienen toda la bebida desparramada en sus poleras son chicos mejores, hasta Draco les sonrió, solo soy yo el problema, y soy yo quien sobra. Vi como todos ya estaban sentados y no había espacio para mí.

-No te preocupes, siéntete en mis piernas.

Negué con la cabeza a Harry ya que sabía que no lo dejaría ver, pero pensé en ofrecerle lo mismo a Draco pero era mucha cercanía, así que creí que no aceptaría con gusto, así que mire por ahí y en verdad estaban todos los asientos ocupados, hasta ver una chica con cabello crespo que me pareció familiar salir corriendo con su cartera en mano, ese era mi lugar, en otra grada al lado, era eso o quedarme ahí parado como imbécil, y ya no me quería seguir sintiéndome peor.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!

-¡Me sentare halla!

Grite mientras señalaba el lugar de arriba al rincón de la grada, por lo que vi quedaba al lado de Draco, lejos, pero algo es algo. Fui halla y me senté algo desanimado ya que toda la diversión la tenían los chicos halla que le gritaban a Sirius que ya estaba arreglado para montarse en la moto mientras hablaba con Lupin, todos reían, se hablaban, todos, incluyendo a Draco y a Zabinni, me sentí tan solo y tan estúpido que quise irme en ese momento.

-Ya deja de suspirar, gastas aire innecesariamente.

-¿Qué?

Había un tipo que tenía sus pies sobre el asiento, con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas que me miraba con superioridad verdosa caída, cejas pobladas, labios gruesos, nariz alfo chata, tenía ese rostro de chico malo que algo me atrajo, mierda, en las estupideces que pienso.

-¿Te molesta que respire?

-No, solo que suspires como si te fueras a morir aquí mismo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciséis? Pareces un viejo acabado.

-Oye, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Lo siento, disculpa. Acabo de discutir con una chica estúpida y arruino todo el momento. Íbamos a pasarla bien hasta que empezó con sus cursilerías.

-Quizás que le hiciste a la pobre.

-Nada fuera de lo normal. Solo le dije que después de esto iríamos a un bar y a tener sexo, pero empezó con sus; ‘’es hacer el amor, bebe, nosotros hacemos el amor…’’ puras mierdas, eso le dije, y se fue.

-Eres cruel.

-¿Por dejarle en claro que lo nuestro siempre fue sexual? Ella lo sabe.

-No sé porque, pero no te creo.

-¿A si?

-Sí. Quizás seas como mi amigo cuando tenía sus ‘’amiguitos’’, le dices cosas dulces, la tratas bien, pasan algo de tiempo juntos, le dices cosas que seguramente nadie más le ha dicho, la haces sentir especial, y ZAZ, tienen sexo y toda la ternura se va a la mierda.

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta ver como sonreía y se le marcaba unos hoyuelos haciendo ver más…. Atractivo, si había que admitirlo, es atractivo.

-Por lo menos sabes que no hay compromisos.

-Claro que sí. La ilusionas, le haces creer que habrá algo más, pero no, quizás le sigas diciendo cosas dulces, incluso que la amas, la tratas románticamente, ¿para qué? ¿Para acostarte un rato con ella y luego tratarla mal? Apuesto que tus amigos deben de conocerla como la; ‘’otra estúpida más’’

-Exacto, es lo único que tienes razón. Pero lo demás no. A ella siempre le deje en claro que solo sería sexual, jamás le digo cosas bonitas durante y después del sexo, ella solo hace creer que me necesita.

-Las cosas se hacen de a dos, no de a uno.

-Enamorarse sí. Yo puedo enamorarme de alguien que jamás me corresponderá, y eso, sí que es una mierda.

Indirectamente se reía de mí, eso me pasa a mí, y tiene razón, a veces el amor solo se juega de a uno, y eso es muy solitario.

-¡Oye, Fenrir! ¡¿Ya apostaste?!

Un chico delgado y guapo, ojos casis rasgados, boca grande, y piel pálida le gritaba desde abajo con un gran grupo de chicos atrás suyo.

-¡Si, Scabior, aposte por el anciano, y que se accidentaria!

-¡Bien, hazme un lugar ahí!

De repente me di cuenta que me tenía que ir, mierda, ¿A dónde voy ahora?

-¡No, anda a donde estabas antes, ve!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Que no, ya vete con los chicos, ya está por empezar, no estorbes!

El chico solo lo miro y resoplo yéndose, me sentí algo mal por él ya que prácticamente le dijo que era un estorbo.

-Que gran amigo eres.

-Quiero estar contigo, ¿algún problema, pecoso?

-¿Eh?

El sonido del disparo me descoloco y de inmediato me pegue a la carrera, pero lo que dijo el chico me dio curiosidad.

-¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? Apenas hablamos.

-Me caíste bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ron Weasley.

-¿Ron? Qué bien, tienes el nombre de mi trago favorito.

-Que chistoso.

-Es cierto. Es fuerte su aroma pero el sabor es suave, y tiene un mundo entero por explorar, ¿eres igual?

Solo sonreí pensando en que este idiota me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Soy mejor que todo eso, ¿quieres probarme?

¿Qué acabo de decir? Mierda, no, no, que vergüenza.

-Con gusto probaría este ‘’ron’’, apuesto que me embriago rápido contigo.

-Embriagarte seria poco lo que te podría hacer.

-¿A si?

-Sí, quizás te vuelvas adicto.

-¿A ti? Suena bien.

-¿Si?

-Si… me gustaría ser adicto a esos labios.

-¿Solo a mis labios?

-¿A qué más, entonces?

-A mí por completo, por supuesto.

-¡Ron, ¿Qué mierda haces?! ¡Baja de ahí!

El grito de Harry me hizo darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de este chico que solo sonrió de lado mientras me miraba bajarme rápidamente, lo mire por última vez y el solo me sonrió de lado mientras me gritaba apoyado en el barandal.

-¡Te voy a encontrar para que me des ese trago, suena delicioso!

Ay qué vergüenza, coquetee con un desconocido, ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos por Draco? Son reales, lo son, me gusta, lo amo, pero… ¿Por qué coquetee con este chico? Ya no sé qué pensar, menos al ver lo serio que estaba Draco mirándome, y Zabinni parecía querer saltar sobre mí, ¿Qué hice ahora?

-¿Qué paso?

Me acerque preguntando a Hermione que se veía pálida mirando a Harry que se acercaba a la pista, ¿Qué paso?

-Sirius se accidento, ¿Qué no estabas viendo?

-¿Cómo podría ver si estaba encima de un chico?

La voz gruesa de Draco me dio escalofrió, ¿vio todo? No, no quería que creyera que estaba jugando con él, porque no es así, quería aclararle pero de la nada dijo que su padre estaba afuera y Zabinni lo acompaño, yo no podía irme tras ellos ya que tenía que apoyar a Harry que parecía querer desmayarse a ver a Sirius debajo de la moto. Por suerte no fue nada serio, Sirius solo se reía porque gano y porque le daba risa la cara seria de Remus que no paraba de revisarlo cada cierto momento. Al final, Remus y Sirius nos fueron a dejar a nuestras casas, menos a Harry que quería dormir en la mía y por eso trajo su mochila con sus cosas. Cuando ya estuvimos adentro de mi casa, en mi habitación, escuche como Harry se reía de la nada debajo de mi cama al lado en su colchón.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué te acordaste?

-De ti. Teníamos un ojo en Sirius y el otro en ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que ‘’Por qué’’? No todo el tiempo puedes ver a tu tímido amigo coquetear tan de cerca a otro chico, y apenas conocerse, ¿sabes quién era?

-Solo que se llama Fenrir creo.

-Sí, así se llama. Es el barman en la disco ‘’Mortifagos’’ y tiene mala reputación por su carácter, es un chico malo en resumen, y coqueteaste con él.

-Ay no me lo recuerdes. Traicione a mis sentimientos por Draco.

-No seas dramático, Ron. Solo fue un coqueteo, al parecer te gusto hacerlo.

-Si… fue extraño… simplemente no podía quedarme callado, me gustaba hacia donde iba la conversación con él, pero… yo amo a Draco.

-A ver, escúchame,-De la nada él se sento, poniendo su cabeza en la orilla de mi cama mirándome como un pequeño cachorro.- amar es una palabra muy fuerte, no conoces a Draco, solo lo has visto, discuten pero eso no significa que lo conozcas, no sabes sus mañas, si es bueno o malo, no lo conoces, así que sácate esa palabra de ‘’amor’’ de tu cabeza porque solo es atracción, segundo, uno puedo fijarse en otras personas si te gusta una, está bien, no hacías nada malo, no le fuiste infiel a Draco, porque no son nada…

-Pero le fui infiel a mis sentimientos.

-Ay no, Ron,-Y volvió acostarse mirando el techo de mi habitación si iluminación.-solo fue un coqueteo, no tienes nada con Draco y ni te besaste con ese tipo, y mejor así, porque el sí que tiene una mala reputación.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es como yo, con chicos y chicas, le da lo mismo, solo que es más podrido, trata mal a sus parejas, una vez vi como golpeo a uno de novios, si es que era novio el pobre, él no es bueno, solo… mantente alejado de él.

-Está bien.

Total, no creo que lo vuelva a ver. No sé qué me paso con él, quizás fue solo atracción sexual, porque el tipo estaba guapo, pero jamás pensé que le diría esas cosas, como que se volviera adicto a mí, ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Recién lo conoci, seguramente fue mi ego que hablo, como tratando de decir que soy irresistible, ¿Por qué no soy así con Draco? Quizás le guste ese lado de mí que ni yo conocía, solo espero que no haya creído que no lo tomo enserio, tendré que hablar con el mañana… o… mejor… si, quizás le moleste, pero no me puede prohibirme hacerlo.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

Estábamos todos en la sala cuando me senté al lado de Draco mirando lo hermoso que se veía en la mañana de perfil.

-¿Por qué te sientas aquí?

-Porque quiero.

-Pero… pero aquí se sienta Goyle.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Eh… hola… ¿Qué pasa?

El pobre Goyle me miraba como si lo que estaba al frente suyo era un problema matemático tipo universitario que tenía que resolver.

-Me voy a sentar aquí al frente, es que últimamente mi vista está algo mal.

-Oh, bien. Adiós.

-¿Qué? Goyle, no le creas. Durante años sentándote atrás y justo a final de año se te va la vista.

-No se me fue, se me nublo.

-Idiota.

-Oye, quería explicarte lo de ayer.

-No me tienes que explicar nada, ¿Qué más vas a explicar? ¿Qué ahora vas por otro? Sí que te dura el amor.

-No, escúchame, solo fue… nada… estábamos hablando de cerca porque había mucho ruidos.

-Sí, se notó en sus miradas.

-Por favor, me gustas tú, y siempre me has gustado tú. Ahora, ¿me prestas un lápiz? No traje de color azul.

Revise mi mochila y en verdad no había traído lápiz, y me alegro cuando me dio uno, a excepción de que me hizo la ley del hielo el resto de la clase. Cuando terminamos fuimos al comedor a comer y me senté junto a él.

-¿Qué haces? Aléjate.

-¿No me puedo sentar con ustedes? ¿Está prohibido acaso?

Mire al resto de los chicos, Parkinson estaba que se reía, Goyle solo se encogió de hombros, Crabbe hizo lo mismo y empezó a jugar videojuegos en su celular, Noth resoplo mirándome fijamente y luego a su colación y Zabinni, Zabinni era el único que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Cuál es tu intención sentándote aquí?

-Estar con Draco.

-Malfoy para ti.

-Y Ron para ti.

Le sonreí a mi dragón que parecía salir humo de sus orejas y sus ojos parecían querer salir de su cuerpo. Tome mi emparedado y comí un trozo.

-¿Y cómo están?

Parkinson no aguanto la risa, Goyle dijo que bien, y Crabbe solo negó la cabeza riéndose mientras seguía jugando, fueron las únicas reacciones amigables que tuve, y las otras, pues un Draco gruñendo y comiendo su manzana como brutalidad, Zabinni ladeo la cabeza como fastidiado y Noth se fue, creo que está funcionando. Durante el día estuve así, en los recreos con Draco, en la sala con Draco, él iba a la biblioteca y yo lo acompañaba.

-¡Ya basta de seguirme!

-Shhuu.

-Lo siento. Ya basta de seguirme.

-No te sigo… bueno si, pero es que quiero pasar el tiempo contigo, ¿Cómo voy hacer tu amigo si no paso tiempo contigo? ¿Qué lógica es esa?

-La lógica de que yo no quiero estar contigo.

-Pero…. Déjame intentarlo, por favor, aparte me he llevado bien con tus amigos.

-Excepto dos.

-Ellos son jodidos.

-No le digas así.

-Pero es cierto, ni me miran, y si lo hacen, me miran en menos. Yo jamás les he hecho algo, y tampoco me interesa acercarme a ellos, me basta estar contigo.

Solo negó y yo sonreí creyendo que me dejaría estar con él durante el día. Hablaba con los chicos, hacíamos chistes, hablamos de música, y de las universidades.

-Nosotros entraremos a Slytherin, es cosa de familias, generación, tras generación, es una buena universidad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y tú Draco?

-Yo iré a Ilvermorny, mi padre quiere que cambie un poco la tradición, ya que mi familia de ambos lados han ido a Slytherin, pero cree que esta universidad me abrirá más puertas.

-Ah… ya veo, ¿pero es lo que quieres?

No sé qué fue lo que le molesto con mi pregunta pero simplemente no me respondió y me ignoro el resto del día, ¿Qué dije? Quise preguntarle cuando nos fuimos pero su padre lo fue a buscar y el solo me cerró la puerta en la cara cuando quise preguntarle que le pasaba.

-No lo presiones.

-¡UY, ¿Qué mierda?! Si no es Luna, eres tú, si no eres tú, es Hermione, y si no es Hermione… la lista es larga, ¿Qué quieres?

-Que no presiones a Draco. Ya me di cuenta de lo que estás haciendo… y te apoyo, pero… tienes que entender que Draco apenas te conoces, y hacer preguntas un poco personales y directas son incomodas, Ron.

-Eh… ¿pero que dije?

-Le preguntaste si era lo que él quería, de ir a la universidad. Draco se ha presionado por años para entrar ahí porque su padre lo repite todos los días, y tú simplemente llegas y le preguntas si es lo que quiere.

-Ah…. pero ¿Qué sabía yo?

-Exacto, conoce mejor a Draco, y así sabrás que preguntarle y que no, Draco suele ser alguien especial respecto a su vida personal.

-Ya veo mi error, pero es que no sé qué hacer para agradarle…

-Mmmm… ¡Ah! le gusta los poemas, las obras literarias, libros, y le fascina los libros ‘’ficción histórico’’

-Eeehh, ¿no le gusta otra cosa más simple?

-Es lo único que te puedo decir, ni si quiera a mí me deja conocerlo bien, y eso que somos amigos desde niños. Solo Blaise y Theodore lo conocen bien, sus familias siempre se juntan.

-Sí, no me caen bien.

-Súmate a la lista. Bueno, solo quería colaborar como un pequeño cupido, me gustas para Draco.

-Espera… ¿Draco es gay?

-Eh… Adiós, que te valla bien.

-¡Oye, ¿eso fue un sí o un no?! ¡Pansy!

Vi como su corta melena se meneaba de un lado a otro al correr donde unas chicas que la esperaban en una esquina dejándome con la incertidumbre a la deriva, ¿eso fue una confirmación indirecta? Creo que sí, y ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer, me costara toda la noche.

Llegue a mi casa y de inmediato agarre unos cuentos libros de poesía de mis padres para empezar a leer algunos poemas que identifiquen un poco mis sentimientos hacia él, aunque sean algunas estrofas, tenía que haber algo. Leí y leí, y me dormí, volví a despertar y leí y leí y casi me dormí, hasta lograr algunas estrofas o poemas que me identificaban con mis sentimientos, eran pocas porque algunas tenían palabras confusas que no entendía nada, y si no entendía, no sentía, así que acorte muchas, y cuando vi que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana decidí que era tiempo de dormir, eran pocas, pero contaban todos mis sentimientos.

Decidí que hoy lo dejaría solo, solo que le dejaría algunas de los poemas para que el adivinara, solo esperaba que le gustase el juego, y lo que trataba de hacer.

_‘’Querido Draco:_

_Quería iniciar este corto juego, quería estar cerca de ti, pero no tanto, no como ayer que prácticamente me pegue a ti, y me disculpo por eso, así que este juego consiste en darte algunas pocas poemas, o estrofas, son pocas, y luego la adivinas, y me dices si te gusto o no, háblame un poco lo que sentiste y lo que entiendes, así no estoy encima de ti, y al mismo tiempo sabré más cosas de ti. ’’_

‘’Pero te llamo yo, ¡dulce amor mío!

Como si fueras tú mortal viviente,

Cuando sólo eres luz, eres ambiente,

Eres aroma, eres vapor del río.

Eres la sombra de la nube errante,

Eres el son del árbol que se mueve,

Y aunque a adorarte el corazón se atreve,

Tú solo en la ilusión eres mi amante. ’’

Ese era el primer poema, eran solo cuatro, así que me tomaría tiempo de dejarles y así darle tiempo, quizás ni me conteste, quizás piense que es estúpido, quizás me ridiculice, quizás las bote, ¿Por qué hice esto? Me iba a devolver a sacar esa carta de su casillero cuando lo vi leyéndolo y luego mirándome, y luego sacando algo de su casillero y se fue, no entendí, ¿acepto el juego o no? A veces pienso anotar todas las cosas que no entiendo, porque son tantas que ya ni me acuerdo.

Pasaron un par de clases, pase el tiempo con los chicos, incluso me dispuse a estudiar con Hermione, todos se sorprendieron, incluso yo, pero tenía que hacer algo para olvidar la estupidez que hice antes y no ponerme ansioso a su respuesta que fue dada debajo de mi mesa al entrar a la sala.

_‘’Weasley:_

_Amor de los amores, Carolina Coronado_

_Esa es la autora, lo que entiendo es que me adoras, me idolatras, pero sabes que solo en tu imaginación seré algo más para ti. Eso sueno algo desesperado’’_

Genial, solo quiere jugar para burlarse de mí, no sabía si seguir o no, solo quería darle esos poemas, quería transmitirle mis sentimientos de una forma que él pueda sentirlo, quería que el supiera lo que significa para mí.

_¿De qué modo te amo? Deja que cuente las formas:_

_Te amo desde el hondo abismo hasta la región más alta_

_que mi alma pueda alcanzar, cuando persigo en vano_

_las fronteras del Ser y la Gracia._

_Te amo en el calmo instante de cada día,_

_con el sol y la tenue luz de la lámpara._

_Te amo en libertad, como se aspira al Bien;_

_Te amo con pureza, como se alcanza la Gloria._

_‘’Weasley:_

_¿De qué modo te amo? De_ _Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

_¿De modo que me amas de muchas formas? ¿De modo que me amas en libertad? Si es así, entonces déjame libre de tus intentos de estar conmigo’’_

¿El último intento?

_El amor es suficiente: aunque el mundo disminuya,_

_Y los bosques no tengan voces salvo la voz de la pena,_

_Aunque el cielo sea demasiado negro para que los débiles ojos_

_Perciban el rubor dorado de las flores creciendo debajo,_

_Aunque las colinas sean pilares de sombras, y el mar una maravilla oscura,_

_Y ese día dibuje un velo sobre todos los hechos pasados,_

_Sus manos no harán temblar, sus pies no harán vacilar;_

_El vacío no agotará ni el miedo alterará_

_Estos labios y estos ojos de amante y amado._

_‘’Weasley:_

_El amor es suficiente._

_William Morris_

_El amor no es suficiente, Weasley, podría existir aquellos amantes fieles entre ellos hasta que llega la hambruna, la rutina, los planes a futuros de manera individual, el amor ahí no perdurara, el amor no es suficiente cuando uno sufre tanto y se sumerge en un dolor. Weasley, ya déjame de mandarme cursilerías por favor. ’’_

_-_ Ya no sé qué hacer.

-¿Qué cosa, cielo?

Era de noche y ayudaba a mi madre a sacar algunas naranjas del árbol mientras recordaba la última carta que me dio en el día.

-Nada… solo… ¿Cómo te enamoras de mi padre?

-¿De tu padre? Pues ya sabes… a principio nos odiábamos, teníamos egos grandes, ambos queríamos ser grandes actores de teatro, así que chocábamos de vez en cuando, hasta que dije que me iría del pueblo, y el empezó a comportarse lindo conmigo, y principalmente torpe, y luego, me empezó a enviar cartas, sus propios poemas, me sentía como esas señoritas de las obras, tan bien cortejada, tan querida al saber que yo fui quien le inspiro esos poemas, y bueno, me conquisto.

-Ah… ya… que interesante.

¿Funcionara? No se cómo escribir poemas, o sea, lo pasamos un año, pero jamás le puse atención, no me relevante, y lamento mucho eso, ya que las canciones son como poemas, y si quiero ser músico tendré que saber cómo escribirlas algún día, quizás sea ahora. No será el mejor poema del mundo, es algo… estúpido que escribiré, pero será algo mío, ¿cuenta? Creo.

Llegue a la escuela con mi mano temblorosa con mi carta solo para él. Lo deje como pude dentro de su casillero y me fui corriendo, no sé porque, pero sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría y me tiraría fuego al solo verme.

Estuve todo el día pensando en lo estúpido que fue, que debí ponerle esto, esto otro, que debí investigar palabras bonitas, que no debí ni si quiera escribir, que lo hice horripilante, me comía por dentro todas las inseguridades, tanto que quise vomitar cuando terminamos las clases y el me tiro un papel diciéndome que me esperaría en el puente de la escuela.

-Hola….

-¿Quién lo escribió? No conozco la persona que lo hizo y tengo toda la tarde devorándome la cabeza para recordar quien es, pero no puedo, ¿es un principiante? Sería lógico, porque el poema es algo básico.

-¿Gracias?

-¿Qué?

-Es mía.

-Oh… yo… ¿Por qué?

-Quería darte algo que si fuera algo mío, a ti, quería darte… mi primer canción, quiero ser cantante y tengo que aprender a escribir poemas, y si… quizás cante esta.

-¿Enserio?

-No sé, quizás le haga algunos arreglos, o muchos…

-No, no, no eso, ¿enserio tú la escribiste para mí?

-Sí, ¿te gusto al menos?

El viento volaba algunas partes de su cabello como pequeñas plumas que volaban en el aire, la luz en su piel le daba un toque tan mágico que pensaba que era un ser magnifico de otro mundo, sus ojos, como me embriagan esos ojos.

-Si… me gusto… algo… digo, es simple, pero el intento cuenta.

-¿Si? Qué bien, y… bueno… espero que tengas un buen fin de semana.

Paso a su lado oliendo su olor a menta que me elevo hasta afuera de esta tierra, y me devolvió de golpe a escuchar su voz que me amarra a esta vida.

-¿La oferta de ir a tu casa sigue pendiente?

-¿Eh?-Me di la vuelta sorprendido de que el fuera quien se ofreciera ir a mi casa, es fantástico, estoy en las nubes ahora mismo.-Si, sí, claro que sí. Es en la tarde y dura casi toda la noche, pueden ir tus padres…

-No, no, ellos… no quiero que sepan, tratemos que no se den cuenta que voy a tu casa.

-Sera difícil, vivimos cerca.

-Si pero mientras no miren hacia donde voy, no importa.

-Está bien, ¿mañana?

-Sí, mañana.

-¿Y el domingo?

-Está bien.-Que linda risa tiene, es como la droga de los pájaros.-Nos vemos mañana… Ron.

¡Si, si, si, si, si, si! Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, debí haber escrito esa carta hace tiempo, debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no era tiempo de lamentarse, solo seguir adelante y ver qué pasaba entre nosotros dos. Estaba tan feliz, tan contento que no me di cuenta de la cara de perro enrabiado de Harry a la salida de la escuela hasta que tiro su celular en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás loco, ese celular le costó todo el trabajo de tu padre.

-No me importa, puede comprarme otro, o Sirius lo hará, no me importa. Que se vaya a la mierda.

-¿Sirius?

-No, Severus. Le dije que nos iríamos juntos, pero me dejo plantado, por ese, pero ese tipo pelado narigón.

-AGH, amigo, solo son colegas, no es para tanto, y no te delates….

-¿De qué me delato?

-De tus celos.

-No estoy celoso, solo no me gusta que me dejen plantado, solo eso. Ya no importa, me voy, adiós.

-Adiós.

Vi como recogía su celular y lo botaba en un basurero más alejado. Yo no podía irme aun sin Ginny que se quedó hablando con un tal Colin sobre quizás que cosas, pero no me importaba, nada podía arruinarme esta felicidad enorme, ¡pasare los fines de semana con mi Draco, nada podía hacerme más feliz! Nada podía arruinarme este momento, mucho menos un idiota con casco en su moto que me silbaba.

-¿Qué quieres?

Ya me estaba molestando la actitud de ese tipo hasta ver que se sacaba el casco y era el, el mismo tipo de la carrera, ese tan Fenrir que me sonreía de oreja a oreja con sus hoyuelos.

-¿Cómo está mi trago favorito?

-Ah… hola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te entro la timidez? Parece que te gusta hablar más de cerca, acércate si quieres.

-No, estoy bien aquí. Ya me voy.

-Yo también, ¿te dejo?

-No, me iré con mi hermana, gracias.

Por favor que se valla, él y esas cosas que siento al verlo, vamos Ginny, ya sal.

-Que aburrido estas. ¿No que me volverías adicto a ti? Solo haces que me aburra.

-Yo no soy tu payaso para entretenerte, imbécil.

-Eso, eso quería yo, algo de chispa, solo necesito molestarte y ahí esta esa actitud.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Por si te quieres ir conmigo.

-¿Si? ¿O es porque tienes a alguien a que llevar?

Cuando lo mire fijamente y vi esa sonrisilla como de diablillo supuse que tenía razón, y mucha razón al ver a Lavender subir atrás suyo y besarlo empalagosamente su mejilla y arreglándose su cintillo colorido.

-Hola Ron.

-Hola, Lavender, ¿tu novio?

-Sí.

La pobre lo abrazo fuerte mientras me miraba y me sonreía y el solo tomo sus manos y se soltó de ella bruscamente.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo somos, a sujétate bien, y no molestes.

-Relájate. Siempre es un gruñón.

Y me seguía sonriendo, como si el trato de este fuera de lo más normal, este tipo solo era un imbécil. Me miró fijamente y solo negó poniéndose de nuevo el casco, parece que enserio creyó que me iría con él, jamás, mas ahora al saber que Lavender esta como ilusionada con él, y no es que yo sea su amigo, pero… enserio cree que él es su novio, solo espero que lo que me dijo Harry sobre golpear a sus parejas no sea el caso de ella, no se lo merece.

-Ya vámonos.

Ginny apareció de la nada, tarde pero por lo menos apareció.

Ya tenía todo claro, tenía claro que con Draco tenía que ser cauteloso, pero romántico, tenía que demostrar que voy enserio de estar cerca suyo en buenos términos, que confié en mí, en mi familia, que vea que no somos lo que aparentamos, o lo que aparentan los demás sobre nosotros mejor dicho. Demostrarle mis sentimientos puros hacia él, demostrarle que puedo ser alguien de confianza, demostrarle que podemos dejar la enemistad de lado y ser buenos amigos, y solo quedo en ese término, me dolora aceptarlo, pero es mejor que nada.


	5. Queriendo estar contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen alguna mala ortografía.

Los pájaros, cantando, el sonido de las hojas sonando con el viento fresco, la escoba en la habitación de Ginny barriendo, mi padre cocinando y mi madre regando, eran los sonidos que oía en la mañana, ninguno me despertó, porque no logre una tregua con el sueño, batalle pensando un sinfín de cosas que me llevaban a un camino para desviarme a otro personal y volver al inicio, que era Draco, y solo Draco podía mantenerme recto y correcto en mis delirios, que era que no sabía cómo decirles a mi familia que un Malfoy estaría en nuestra madriguera como le decimos a nuestra hogareña y simple casa. Es un Malfoy, que durante años nos han jodida la vida por simple placer de querer que nos vayamos. Me levante lentamente para mirar por la ventana las montañas donde más halla estaba la pradera, atravesándolas esas dos, podía estar ahí tranquilo en mi lugar, podía huir de los reclamos que iban a llegar, pero tenía que hacerlo, hoy era el día de la reunión y Draco iría, y no me gustaría que mis padres y principalmente mis hermanos lo mirasen mal, no se lo merece. Trague aire, y lo bote con toda mis fuerzas mientras trataba de no pensar al momento de hacer una video llamada por mi celular, llamando a mis cinco hermanos mayores que no estaban en casa para que estuvieran presente, baje y llame a mis padres y a Ginny, los tres estaban sentados en la mesa, solo faltaba que el resto contestara.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿Paso algo malo?

-No mamá, solo esperen.

-Apúrate, ya empezó mi serie.

-¿Cuál serie? Prepárate para los exámenes mejor.

-Sí, mamá.

-Ya contestaron.

Estaban todos ahí, despiertos y saludando al mismo tiempo, les di el tiempo a que saludaran a nuestros padres y a una Ginny ansiosa de ver la serie que tanto quería ver y que puede ver de nuevo en internet.

-¿Por qué estamos todos juntos? ¿Qué paso?

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos. ¿Qué paso, Ron?

-Pues… les tengo una noticia. Ya saben que hoy es la reunión de todos, tocando música, hablando y esas cosas.

-Sí, sí, sí, prosigue.

-No seas grosera.

-Lo siento.

-Bien, como decía, hoy invite a alguien, y… pues… es Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Un silencio se expandió por toda la casa, fue como un humo silenciador que tenía un efecto invisible al detonar la bomba ‘’drama Weasley’’ o más bien la ametralladora, porque empezaron de a todos atacarme desde el celular y desde la sala.

-¡¿Un Malfoy en nuestra casa?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y su el viejo ese llama a la policía y encuentra a su hijo ahí?! Creerá que nosotros lo obligamos, ahí sí que se armara la guerra. No, di que no mamá.

-Fred tiene razón, los padres de él no querrán que este aquí nosotros…

Mama secundo y apoyo a Fred que parecía loco gritando y empujando a George para hablar el primero

-Pero dejen hablar a Ron.

Y Percy el único razonable, Ginny no decía nada, solo me miraba como diciéndome; ‘’mis más sentidos pésame’’

-Un Malfoy jamás entenderá lo que hacemos, su mente cuadrada no se lo permite.

Charlie die esa pequeña pero agresiva opinión respecto a la familia de mi amada, ¿Por qué son tan malas? ¿Por qué no me dejan hablar?

-Son unos atrasados de porquería, ese mini Malfoy no parara de tirar mierda por todas partes a nuestra casa.

Y Fred seguía y seguía.

-Ese chico fue el mismo que te humillo cuando no pudiste ganar un punto en el partido de basquetbol junto con su padre, te ha tratado mal y tú a él durante años, ¿Qué paso ahora?

-Sí, sí, Bill tiene razón, ¿Qué paso?

-No estoy de acuerdo que venga ese niño…

Fue el único momento en que hablo mi padre, y yo pensando que me iba a poyar, ¿nadie me va a escuchar? ¿Por qué no me escuchan? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Se me está acabando el aire que no me dejan sacar.

-Chicos…

-Es un Malfoy, es amargado de familia…

-Chicos, oigan…

-Ese pequeño va por el mismo camino…

-Chicos, padres….

-¿En qué momento te acercaste a ese chico? ¿Qué no entiendes que te molestaba cuando eran más pequeños? ¿O se te olvido?

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Maldición, a Ron le está dando ataque de ansiedad y nadie se da cuenta!

-¡Hijo!

No podía respirar bien, todos estaban en mi contra, en contra de Draco y de mí, y yo solo quería darle la oportunidad de que lo conozcan, pero no quieren, Draco será hijo de un Malfoy pero no significa que sea igual, ¿o sí? Cuando pude calmarme, todos mis hermanos ya estaban aquí sentados mirándome fijamente, yo tomando aire para aprovechar esta valiosa oportunidad de hablar por Draco.

-El… yo… o sea… este es el último año en que quizás estemos juntos, y… no quería terminar de esta forma, quería… que Draco y yo nos acercáramos, que no termináramos siendo enemigos por su padre, porque todo esto es por su padre, por nadie más, la señora Malfoy casi ni nos habla o nos mira, ella no creo que le interese nuestra vida, y menos Draco, Draco es un chico como yo, denle una oportunidad para conocerlo, ¿o es que ustedes no le dicen eso a los demás que creen que somos vagabundos o ladrones por el simple hecho de vivir una vida tranquila en una casa no tan lujosa como las de aquí?

Todos me miraron como si fuera el estúpido más grande del mundo, y yo simplemente me sentía el chico más acorralado en este momento.

-Está bien… yo digo que está bien.

-Yo también.

Como había pensado antes, Percy y Ginny eran los únicos me apoyaban de inmediato, a excepción de mis otros hermanos que gruñían tras el apoyo de los otros, se miraron, como si estuvieran hablando con la mirada, ya digan algo.

-Bueno, Ron, tienes razón, no es la culpa de ese chico de los padres que tiene, démosle una oportunidad, está bien, dile que venga.

-Genial.

-JUM.

-¿Algún problema Fred? ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde a quien invitaste hace años atrás a esta fiesta como lo hizo Ron?

-Cállate, Percy.

-Oh, cierto, él te rechazo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, Oliver Wood, era de su grupo de amigos, creyeron que era un buen chico, pero al final se terminó burlando cuando te rechazo, así que no vengas con tus JUM, cuando tú hiciste lo mismo con un chico que supuestamente nos aceptaba y al final se reía de nosotros a nuestras espaldas, a excepción de Draco Malfoy que siempre ha dejado su disgusto sobre nosotros frente nuestras caras, así que sí, prefiero a un chico que no le caemos bien pero que lo dice a nuestras caras, a que un imbécil que lo único que quería era caerles bien a todos pero por atrás tiraba mierda a toda nuestra familia.

Y por eso motivo no hay que enojar nunca a Percy Weasley, jamás. Es como una ametralladora de palabras hirientes, guardando toda la información para tirarlas y dañar aquellos que dañan. Ese Oliver Wood, se me había olvidado por completo, era amigo de Fred y George pero más de Fred, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, y cuando lo invito se rio de él, diciéndole que jama siria a una fiesta de vagabundos, resulto que en realidad solo era amigo de Fred y George porque eran los populares en ese momento, pero con el tiempo Oliver si gano su lugar y se desligo de mis hermanos haciéndole la ley del hielo y burlándose de ellos, creo que… Fred estaba enamorado de él, no paraba de hablar de Oliver, ni estar con él, incluso una vez se enojó cuando Oliver salió con una chica, quizás si estaba enamorado de él, que pena, espero que no me pase lo mismo.

Estaba feliz de que todos aceptaron, bueno, algunos obligados pero por lo menos aceptaron la obligación, así que solo me faltaba invitar a los chicos como siempre y que me dijeron que estaban en ‘’La tres escobas’’ que es una cafetería del pueblo, llegue y ahí estaban todos, incluyendo a Lavender que reía como hiena seguramente por algún chiste de Harry.

-Y entonces me agacho a buscar el tenedor y mi tía la gorda paso sobre mi sin que se diera cuenta, boto toda la comida, y no sé cómo, pero a mi primo se le trago un botón, parecía una mora gigante.

-¿Cómo es que cuando niño eras tan torpe?

-La pubertad me hizo bien.

-Eres una gran excepción, hermano.

Dije al escuchar ese relato que era cierto, estuve ahí porque Harry me invito para que conociera a sus tíos y a su primo que en ese entonces se llevaban mal. Todos me saludaron al mismo tiempo y Luna me tiro una papa frita que trague y todos aplaudieron, pero no me tenía que distraer.

-Hola chicos, oigan, quería invitarlos a la reunión Weasley, ¿vienen?

-Claro que sí, necesitamos algo de fiesta y relajación.

Seamus siempre decía eso, incluso en vacaciones así que solo negué como todo riéndonos de él.

-¿Ira Helena? Me quedo una conversación pendiente con ella.

-Claro que sí, Luna, son los mismos. Tú también Lavender, ¿quieres ir?

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedo llevar a un amigo?

-Claro que sí. Bien, háganme espacio.

-¡Ron, no empujes!

Todos nos reímos de mi intento de empujar a Harry que era imposible. Estaba feliz, irían los chicos, mis padres aceptaron a Draco en la fiesta, todo estaba yendo bien y tranquilo.

Organizamos todo como siempre, muchos asientos, asados, comida en el horno, ensaladas, muchas, pero muchas cervezas, dulces, sacamos todos los instrumentos musicales, y mi madre le exigió a mi padre que guardara una espada que está en un estante en la sala, es una espada real que aunque muchas no crean, han pasado en generación, tras generación, es una espada bien bonita, y el único motivo del porque quiere que se guarde la espada es porque… digamos que algunos les gusta batallar en verdad.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!

La música empezó sin gente y ahora estaba repleto, habían llegado los chicos excepto Lavender, quizás vendría más tarde. Yo recibía a todos los invitados, uno por uno y los saludaba a todos con sus nombres, siempre son los mismos de siempre, de vez en cuando había invitados nuevos por otras personas, y eso significaba nueva información de cualquier cosa. Estaban todos llegando, estaban todos entrando, menos el, no lo veía salir de su casa a unas casas más alejadas lado izquierdo, no había luz y no parecía haber actividad ahí, quizás… no vendrá.

-Oye, enano, ¿Qué pasa?

No quería decirles a esos dos payasos que quizás Draco no vendría porque quizás se burlarían de mí, no quería eso, tampoco pensar que Draco no vendría, solo tengo que tener algo de esperanza.

-Nada….

-No, ¿cierto?

Asentí a la pregunta de George, pero le iba a responder con mis últimas ganas de que solo hubiera que esperar cuando ellos ya me estaban llevando al patio trasero.

-¡Oigan, vamos a cantar la primera canción de la noche con nuestro Ron!

Creo que los chicos quisieron distraerme al hacer esto, les sonreí como agradecimiento porque quizás eso me despejaba un poco la mente.

-¿Qué cantaras, Ron?

-Eh… no se…

-¡Canta Nature Boy! Traje algunos de mis estudiantes para que sepan cómo cantarla en la obra que estoy haciendo a honor a esta canción, y tú sabes muy bien como cantarla, por favor canta esa canción.

Nick parecía el más entusiasmado con la idea, y más yo ya que esa canción es hermosa, así que Bill trajo el violonchelo, George la guitarra y Ginny tomo una pequeña campana tubular, y empezamos el canto con mis ojos cerrados sintiendo cada letra que salía de mi boca.

‘’ _Había un muchacho. Un muchacho muy extraño y encantador. Dicen que deambulaba en la lejanía, muy lejos, sobre la Tierra y el Mar. Un poco tímido y de ojos tristes, pero muy sabio era él. Entonces un día, un día mágico cruzo por mi camino, y mientras hablábamos de muchas cosas, tontos y reyes, y esto me dijo; La mejor cosa que te podría suceder es amar y ser correspondido_. ’’

La parte en donde cante sobre amar y ser correspondido había abierto los ojos, mirando fijamente a Draco que ya había llegado, me puse tan feliz que me levante de inmediato mientras mis hermanos seguían tocando, se ve hermoso.

-Hola, viniste.

-Si… no sabías que cantabas tan bien.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, no es nada, ¿ya has comido algo?

-Hola a ti también.

Oh no, esa voz, ¿Por qué vino Zabinni? Seguía igual de soberbio mirando en menos a todos los que estaban ahí y a mis hermanos que tocaban música.

-Hola, Zabinni.

-Espero que no te hayas molestado en que haya invitado a Blaise.

-No, no importa. Ven.

-¡Hola! No me habías dicho que aparte de tener buen aroma también tienes buen sabor.

¿Por qué Lavender invito a ese tipo? ¿Por qué invitan a gente que no quiero a mi casa? ¿Por qué no les dije que no invitaran a nadie? HUGH, que fastidio.

-Hola.

-Hola, Ron, Draco, Blaise, él es Fenrir mi…

-Amigo.

-Ah… si, amigo.

La pobre se vio achicada al escuchar eso, ¿Por qué se deja humillar por este?

-¿De qué es la fiesta?

-De nada, simplemente hacemos fiesta a veces en los fines de semana.

-Suena genial.

-Si… -No quería hablar con Fenrir, no me interesaba, solo Draco.-vamos, Draco.

Tome la delgada muñeca de Draco y fuimos a comer algo con Blaise siguiéndonos y mirando feo todo el patio, también lo hizo Draco, pero sabía que conociendo a las personas aquí cambiaria de opinión.

-Ven, te presentare a unas personas.

Lo lleve a él, no a Blaise así no que se porque nos siguió, donde estaba Nick y Jack que gritaban en vez de hablar.

-Hola chicos.

-¡Ronald! Qué bien cantaste la canción, mis estudiantes tuvieron una idea al escucharte y me pidieron que estuvieras en la obra cantando la canción, y me encantó la idea, ¿quieres?

-¿Yo en tu obra? Seria asombroso, cuenta conmigo con lo que sea.

-Ese es mi muchacho, será el próximo mes, de ahí te aviso para que enseñemos un poco, ¿y quién es este chiquillo?

-Ah sí, él es Draco Malfoy, Draco, ellos son Nick y Jack…

-Eh, eh, eh, eh, ¿Cómo nos llamaste?

Me señalo dramáticamente y siniestramente Jack, ay no.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que sí, no somos esos nombres básicos.

-Está bien… te presento a… Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, y Barón Sanguinario. Dios, no puedo creer que se toman esos nombres enserio.

-Nos representan. ¿Cierto, Barón?

-Cierto, Sir Nicholas.

-¿Y qué son?

Draco parecía el único curioso a excepción de Zabinni que escuche perfectamente cómo se rio de ellos, idiota.

-Son nombres de nuestros primeros personajes que creamos.

-¿Crearon?

-Sí, somos dramaturgos.

Vi como Draco le brillaba la mirada al escuchar eso, fue como si todo ese semblante serio, de reacio cambio para uno de asombro y admiración cuando comenzó hablar con esos dos locos. Lo deje, deje que fluyera su esencia en el lugar, no fue necesario presentarlo porque el solo se presentaba con una elocuencia que me dejaba sin aire. Yo estaba en grupo en grupo y en cada uno lo miraba desde donde estaba, su perfil alzado, su sonrisa coqueta que yo creo que ni si daba cuenta que la tenía, su brillito en sus ojos al hablar con personas con carrera literaria, como miraba con silencio, y gran mirada a gente con experiencia, y cuando nos sentamos alrededor de una fogata para escuchar algunos a cantar algunas canciones, miraba la aureola que le daba el fuego a Draco que miraba fijamente las llamas, escuchando las canciones y de la nada me miraba a mí, no sé cuánto tiempo paso mientras miraba ese rostro pálido, su cabello que danzaba levemente con el viento, y nuestras respiraciones se opacaban con el crepitar de la madera, y las voces liricas que cantaban sin parar, estábamos solos los dos, y ahora solo estábamos por ahí otra vez, quería estar con él, quería preguntarle que como estaba, pero Fenrir detuvo mi marcha dirigida a Draco, estaba… ebrio.

-¿Qué pasa, Fenrir?

-¿Tanto te gusta ese huele mierda que ni notas a los demás?

-¿Qué?

-Ese rubio teñido.

-¿Le dijiste huele mierda?

-Si… tiene esa expresión.

-No le digas así. No te burles de él, ¿me entendiste?

Quise pasar de largo pero él y su firme mano no me lo permitieron.

-Oye, oye, oye, ¿me vas a dejar así? ¿No que me ibas a volver adicto a ti?

-No… no sé porque te dije eso, solo estaba jugando.

-¿Jugando?

Uf, quizás interpreto que estaba jugando con él, no quiero más malos entendidos.

-Yo… no quise decirte eso… yo… solo fluyo y ya, no fue nada serio.

-Pero para mí sí, yo enserio quiero probarte.

-¡Fenrir!

El grito de Lavender fue como un balde de agua fría que necesitaba tras escuchar ese susurro tibio tan cerca de mí a olor a ron, tenía que alejarme de este tipo.

Me aleje un poco y me fui a un rincón de la casa que es un hueco que antes se iba hacer como una conexión a la cocina pero quedo simplemente como un callejón sin salida donde podía sentarme y respirar tranquilo. Quise ir de nuevo a donde estaban todos pero no quería encontrarme con esos tipos, aparte había mucha gente, más y más, y eso me agobio un poco, un poco de espacio no me haría nada mal.

-¿Ron?

Me golpee duro la cabeza contra el cemento cuando vi desde abajo a Draco, ¿me estaba buscando?

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te levantes.

Y como si nada se sento frente de mí, como si nada, como si fuera normal estar sentado en un especie de callejón pequeño frente de mí.

-¿Cómo… te has sentido?

-Muy bien. ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-Ah… un chico me estaba molestando y yo solo hui, aparte hay más gente de lo normal y me agobie.

-Yo también. Te estaba buscando porque ya me tenía que ir.

-¿Ya? aún es temprano.

-Son la una de la mañana.

-Es tempranísimo, ¿y ya te vas?

-¿Para ti es temprano? Se nota que duermen tarde.

-Eh… a veces no dormimos, la fiesta sigue y sigue a veces de manera más tranquila cuando amanece.

-Ya veo, suene tan bien.

-Quédate entonces.

-No… mis padres creen que estoy con Blaise, por eso vino conmigo.

-Oh… ¿Por qué la mentira?

-Tenía que hacerlo, sé que jamás me dejarían estar en el mismo lugar con tantos Weasley.

-Ya… ¿y cómo te has sentido? ¿Te gusto estar aquí?

-Me fascino. Todos aquí saben tanto de todo tipo de cosas, literatura, pintura, música, películas, teatro, estoy… tan saturado de información que me dieron ganas de traer una libreta para anotar todo lo que me dicen para no olvidármelo jamás.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Sonreí al verlo sonreír, parecía tan risueño, tan puro sonriendo.

-Sí, Jack… perdón, Barón Sanguinario es increíble, me relato sobre una obra tan siniestra, oscura, ambiciosa, que me dieron ganas de ir a verla.

-Vamos, yo sé cómo se llama, es ‘’Media noche desvelada’’, ¿es esa?

-Si…

-Lo sabía, esa obra fue la única que me atrapo, casi me hago en los pantalones con las actuaciones tan brutales de los actores, y aparte no habían tantas palabrerías. La obra sigue en marcha, parece que la dan los domingos y martes y…

-No, Ron, gracias, pero no. Mis padres jamás me dejarían ir a una obra de teatro, dicen que son patéticas.

-¿Las obras de teatro?

-Si… no importa, puedo leer su obra en internet, dice que esta gratis.

-Si… si así lo quieres…

-Ya me voy. Se me hace tarde. Ya me despedí de todos, me demore casi una hora.

-Lo sé, son muchos, y aparte está el hecho de que te hablan, y hablan, y hablan.

-No te dejan ir.

-Jamás.

Nos reímos un poco al levantarnos y fuimos a que lo dejara a la puerta de la casa, vi cómo se alejaba, como me daba la espalda, como seguía su camino, y aun no somos nada pero ya me dolía que se fuera.

-¡Vamos, hasta al fondo!

Había un revoltijo de gente rodeando a Fenrir que tomaba todo el trago hasta el fondo con Fred al frente, y sorpresivamente gano Fenrir que le aplaudieron pero yo no quería que siguiera aquí. Estaba muy ebrio al igual que Lavender que gritaba agudamente como loca, así que les pedí a mis hermanos Bill y Charlie de que se lo llevaran porque no los soportaba.

Era domingo, en nuestra familia la religión no es algo indispensable, creemos, sí, pero casi no vamos a la iglesia ni rezamos, nos basta tener fe, así que solo vamos en la tarde, cuando no hay casi nadie porque cuando está lleno, por alguna razón nos miran raro, no sé, quizás me miren raro, quizás no me dejan entrar, quizás sospechen de que valla tan temprano, no sé.

-¿Harry?

_-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Cómo estás?_

Había llamado a Harry para me pudiera ayudar, solo que me daba algo de vergüenza, no sé por qué.

-Bien… oye… quería saber si… me puedes dejar a la iglesia.

Escuche una risilla media tonta de su parte, ¿Cuál es el chiste?

- _Ya enserio, ¿Qué quieres?_

-Eso, ir a la iglesia.

- _Ron… creo que ya pasamos el día de los inocentes, se algo más original._

-Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, déjame acompañarte a la iglesia.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Quién se enfermó? ¿Se murió alguien? ¿Tienes una enfermedad mortal?_

-No, no, no, Harry, por favor, ponte serio.

- _Lo estoy, ¿estás bien?_

-Que sí. Por favor, déjame acompañarte a la iglesia, quiero… ver a Draco.

- _Ah… Ron, hubiese empezado por ahí, imbécil, me diste un buen susto. Ya, te iré a buscar._

No sabía si había que arreglarse para en la mañana, así que me puse el traje de mi primo que era bien viejito por el color medio amarillento de la camisa, pero era lo único que tenía, no sé qué voy hacer en la fiesta de graduación…. Si es que voy… no quiero pensar en eso.

Llegamos a la iglesia, y estaba asquerosamente llena, y como supuse, todos me miraron, esto va ser incómodo. Estaban todos, los amigos de Draco, el equipo de futbol de Draco, incluso vi algunos profesores, ¿todos van a la misma hora? Qué horror, ya me estaba poniendo incómodo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Harry se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo que se nota cuando hago muecas con mi boca.

-Nada… es que están todos aquí.

-Si… es que ustedes siempre van en la tarde, pero en la mañana están casi todo el pueblo. La iglesia es enorme.

-Si… lo sé. ¿Cómo veré a Draco?

-Descuida, mi padre pone a Dobby al frente desde temprano para guardar puestos porque mi madre le gusta estar ahí y Draco se sienta al frente a un lado.

-Ah… bien.

Dobby, el increíble, temerario pero tierno Dobby, su nombre es David pero le decimos Dobby porque Harry le decía así desde niño, ya que él es su tipo de ¿nana? Algo así, pero protege mucho a Harry y a su familia. Cuando nos pusimos al frente vi la imponente figura sangrienta de Jesús, esculturas en el techo, pinturas que me dejaron sin aire, esta iglesia es majestuosa, mas por las luces del sol en las ventanas que le da un toque cálido, a excepción del pastor que se puso ahí arriba con el micrófono, era Malfoy, y Draco estaba sentado al otro lado del pasillo mirando a su padre con su madre al lado. El señor Malfoy tenía un pulcro traje, su largo cabello en una cola bien firme, sus ojos fríos, mirada firme, y su elocuencia bien ejecutada, tenía su voz firme, gruesa y fuerte, por poco creí sus palabras, que eran amor, respeto, cariño, y aceptación, ¿pero era lo mismo que el hacía? Pues no, él nos odiaba a nosotros, rechazaba a mi familia, y humilla a mis padres cuando puede en las reuniones, este tipo es un hipócrita, que casi me hizo creer en su palabra, así que es bueno en su trabajo.

-Te están mirando.

El codazo más el susurro de Harry me hizo girar hacia un lado, y ahí estaba Draco mirándome, creo que estaba sorprendido de que fuera a la iglesia tan temprano, quizás creo que no iba, solo suspire y lo salude con mi mano y el solo siguió mirando hacia el frente, ¿ahora que hice? Ayer estábamos muy bien, suspire cansado de estos idas y vueltas entre nosotros, solo quería estar con él, estar sentado a su lado, y oler su cabello, ¿Qué olor tendrá? No sabía, solo que estaba muy serio, y como no si esta era aburridísimo, así que no se me ocurrió otra mejor idea que llamar la atención de Draco agitando la mano para que me mirase de perfil, cuando lo logre comencé hacerle caras, una, no se rio, solo me ignoro, pero volvió a mirar, dos, solo bufo, me volvió a ignorar, pero me miro de reojo, tres, casi se ríe mientras seguía negando con la cabeza, cuatro, se rio, cinco, me miraba fijamente y se rio un poco más fuerte, causando el silencio abrupto de su padre. Vi como miraba a Draco de una manera temeraria, Draco bajo la cabeza y su madre solo bajo la cabeza poniendo su mano sobre la de Draco, y algunos me miraba, cuando Malfoy me miro, serio, y luego sonrió, esto no iba ir bien.

-Weasley. Tenemos a un Weasley, ¿Qué te ha traído a ti, joven, a tu primera vez a esta iglesia?

-Yo… ya he venido antes, de vez en cuando…

-¡Has venido de vez en cuando! ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? ¿Cuándo que no te hemos visto?

-Eh…

-Pero no te preocupes, aquí perdonamos las mentiras.

-No estoy…

-¡Oh, gente! Este muchacho, cuyo camino desviado vino a nosotros a refugiarse a esta iglesia segura, que protege a cualquier prójimo del pecado, que perdona, pero no olvida, que cuida, y aconseja. Este muchacho que pertenece lamentablemente a los pecados capitales, donde la vergüenza se come fría, y la empatía solo es un adorno, a esa familia donde golpear a personas por dinero es más valioso que perdonar, este muchacho, que proviene de esa pobre familia, sin valores, sin principios, ha abierto los ojos y ha venido aquí a ser acobijado, y quiero, que lo acobijemos como se debe, enseñándole lo que nadie le enseño…

-¿Ron?

¡Hijo, de perra, maldito, bastardo, viejo de porquería, que se valla al infierno, que se pudra, que Lucifer se lo folle mal y coja para el resto de su vida, mal nacido bastardo, come mierda, NO SOPORTO A ESTE VIEJO MARICON!

Respire, y bote aire, mire a Draco, y me tranquilice, aguante, aguante la humillación que le estaba haciendo a mi familia por Draco, para que viera que aquí el único imbécil era su padre que insultaba a una familia que no conocía, solo negué, y espere a que terminara su otro sermón. Jamás me había sentido tan insultado, tan vulnerable ante una persona como Malfoy, ni Draco me ha dicho cosas tan horribles como ese viejo.

-¡Ron!

No quise irme con Harry, quería estar solo para pensar y botar toda mí rabia que aguante ahí dentro de esa iglesia donde me miraban como si fuera pobrecito. Y cuando ya me estaba alejando de la iglesia para irme a la playa Negra escuche la gloriosa voz de la persona que hizo tranquilizarme ahí adentro.

-Draco.

-Ron… lo siento…

-No digas nada. No tienes la culpa de nada.

-Pero mi padre no debió…

-Pero lo hizo. No importa, no es la primera vez que hablan mal de mi familia, solo que tu padre fue más… educado.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a la playa.

Estaba cansado por no haberme enojado, explotado contra ese viejo, no me sentía bien, porque aparte de que humillaran a mi familia, me humillaron a mi ante Draco, no me importaba los demás, nunca me ha importado lo que digan los demás, solo el… quizás el encuentre la razón a su padre.

Ya había llegado a la playa y aún era temprano, solo que no quería ir a mi casa, con la vergüenza de no haberlos defendido, mire el mar azul y tranquilo, el sonido de la marea, las gaviotas, el aire a playa, el fresco viento, este lugar es el paraíso

-¿Harry?-Había escuchado las pisadas desde atrás, era Harry, seguramente quiso acompañarme para no dejarme aquí solo, siempre ha sido así.-No me digas nada, ¿sí? No se cómo sentirme, no defendí a mi familia ante ese viejo amargado, diciendo que no tenemos vergüenza, que golpear es más importante que cualquier cosa para nosotros, que ellos jamás me enseñaron valores, mis padres tiene más valores que todos esos imbéciles en la iglesia juntos, pero no los defendí, creo que quise aparentar que podía ser maduro ante Draco y demostrarle que quien atacaba era su padre y no yo, ¡dijo que estaba mintiendo! ¿Cómo va saber si mentía o no? De vez en cuando voy a la iglesia, con Percy, o con algunos de mis padres en la tarde, no es mentira, pero ya no importa… ya paso, no hice nada para defenderme… me siento estúpido.

Me tire hacia atrás y me atragante con la saliva al ver que era Draco quien estaba atrás mío, mierda.

-¡Draco!

Casi me caí al levantarme y sacudirme la arena. Mire a Draco y vi un ligero brillo rojizo cuando dejo de refregar en sus ojos, ¿iba a llorar?

-No llores.

-¿Qué? No, no iba a llorar, es que me entro arena cuando te sacudiste.

-Ah, perdón.

-Yo… vine porque quería pedirte disculpa por lo que dijo mi padre. No sabía que habías aguantado por mí, no tenías porque.

-Claro que sí. Quería demostrarte madurez, pero solo… me dio rabia, es la primera vez que no golpeo a alguien quien insulto a mi familia, me siento imbécil.

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes, fue tu padre quien dijo esas cosas, no tu… a no ser que pienses igual…

-¡Claro que ya no!

-¿Ya no?

-O sea… antes si…. Hasta ayer, tus padres son grandiosos, tus hermanos talentosos, estas rodeado de gente culta y tu… tienes una hermosa voz.

-Gracias.

-Bien… solo vine a ver como estabas…

-¿Quieres… ir a pasear conmigo? –Le dije apenas vi que quiso irse, que no se valla.-Traje algo de dinero…

-Ah… bien, yo también.

-Súper. ¿Y no le vas a decir a tus padres que vas a estar conmigo?

-No, les dije que me iba con Theodore.

-Vaya, vaya, el puro hijo del pastor es un gran mentiroso.

-Exacto, supe que es porque se junta con un chico que come la vergüenza fría.

-Tonto.

Que mal chiste del cual me reí y lo empuje al empezar un paseo.

-Tonto tú. Oye, que no sea hasta tarde, tengo que ir a entrenar con los chicos para el partido.

-Yo también. Harry esta como un tirano, más horas, mas técnicas nuevas, es agotador.

-Lo sé. Estoy igual que Harry….

Deambulamos por la playa lentamente, no había apuros, no había tiempo, no había nada más que nosotros, hablamos de los partidos de cada uno, lo estresante que es, los estudios, y acordamos, cuando ya era hora de separarnos, de estudiar juntos, eso fue… alegría pura, de estar solo con él.

Y así comenzamos la semana. El lunes llegamos todos apresurados de alguna manera extraña para estudiar a la biblioteca.

-Son muchos.

-No hay espacio.

-Ya sé dónde.

Tome la muñeca de Draco, ya que los demás entraron y cada uno ya tenía asientos menos Draco y yo, así que lo lleve a ese lugar que estaba seguro que nadie estaba, el sauce, ese árbol está en un risco de la escuela, lleno de pasto y el árbol floreado alargado, es hermoso ahí pero muchos tienen miedo porque el árbol está casi a la orilla.

-¿Y si el árbol se cae?

-No se caerá, sentémonos.

Nos pusimos debajo del árbol y desde el lunes nos sentamos ahí debajo, desde ahí me di cuenta de algunas cosas.

-Yo seré el mejor alumno del año, como siempre lo he sido. El año pasado lo fui y fui el mejor de todos años anteriores, eso me lo dijo el profesor Snape.

Es pretencioso, muy pretencioso.

-¿No hay verde? ¿O negro? Que aburrido.

Estaban unos puestos de las universidades al día después y claramente estaba Slytherin donde fue de inmediato, pero solo tenían colores dorados en el puesto.

-Si yo hubiese estado organizando este puesto, hubiese puesto los colores tradicionales, ¿Por qué solo dorado? Con este color se le compara con el insípido Hufflepuff, que horror.

Y era algo crítico, y le fascina el color verde y negro, creo que casi todos los subrayados en sus cuadernos son verdes, al igual que sus cuadernos, y que le fascina el negro en las pinturas de los directores anteriores de Hogwarts.

Y el día llego, el miércoles cinco de junio, su cumpleaños, le había estado haciendo un poema como la otra vez a Draco, solo esperaba el momento adecuado que era debajo del sauce después de clases, cuando ya no había casi nadie. La escuela se quedaba abierto para aquellos no tienen lugar donde estudiar tranquilos, así que nos quedábamos ahí a pesar de que Draco no quisiera. Estaba a punto de darle el regalo, quería que lo leyera.

-Draco… oye, te hice un poema… para tu cumpleaños, feliz…

El golpe en mi hombro me desconcertó un poco al ver que era su cabeza en mi hombro, su cabeza en mi hombro, durmiendo, estaba durmiendo… tengo que dejar de repetir las cosas.

Él se había quedado dormido, no podía ver bien su perfil, pero si podía oler su cabello dorado, tenía olor a… flores, eran flores, como de la pradera, como las de mi casa, era… como un transportador a los lugares que más me hacían feliz, el me hacía feliz. Deje que durmiera ahí un buen rato mientras estudiaba lo que me quedaba, y escuchaba su tranquila respiración, jamás me había sentido tan relajado y feliz al mismo tiempo, mi corazón no paraba de saltar de pura dicha de estar a su lado, de poder sentirlo, de poder olerlo, lo último sonó mal pero es que no podía evitarlo, estaba a mi lado pegado. Hasta que sentí que se removía, no quería que despertara pero no podía hacer nada.

-Hola…

Le susurre al ver su cabellera despeinada, su saliva en su comisura de su labio, su cara algo hinchada, y sus ojos brillosos, era tan tierno.

-Weasley.

Siseo con sus ojos entrecerrados y se levantaba y se tambaleaba al tomar sus cosas.

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-¡Me dejaste dormir cuando pude seguir estudiando!

-Pero…

-¡Eres de lo peor!

-¡Oye, espera!

Detuve su carrera furiosa poniéndome al frente suyo y alzando la mano creyendo que quizás con eso se tranquilizaría.

-Yo pensé que estabas cansado, aparte es tu cumpleaños, date un gusto. Hablando de eso, ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Puedo ir…?

-No hare nada. No tengo tiempo. Tengo el entrenamiento de futbol, los exámenes, los exámenes para el ingreso a la universidad, soy director del curso y del concejo estudiantil así que organizo todo la graduación y la iniciación del penúltimo año, no tengo tiempo para estupideces.

-Pero es el día que naciste, no eres una estupidez.

-Tú… tú… ¡tú no entiendes nada!

Y me boto con su grito y con sus agitados brazos que tenía su mochila en mano, genial, creo que tengo sangre en la boca.

-¡Espera, te tengo un regalo!

-¿Qué?

-Te lo deje en tu mochila… feliz cumpleaños. Adiós.

Y al final fui yo quien me fui, primero; porque tenía sangre, no era tanto, pero sí que dolía mi encía, segundo; porque tenía que hablar con los amigos de Draco y los míos sobre hacer una fiesta sorpresa, así que les mande un mensaje a los míos sobre ir a ‘’Las tres escobas’’ y si alguno tenia los números de los amigos de Draco que les avisara para juntarnos como en la noche.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste? Weasley.

-Hola, a también, Noth. Pues bien, los llame porque Draco dijo que no celebraría su cumpleaños.

-No tiene tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero nosotros podemos hacerle un espacio esta semana…

-No podemos, Ron las practicas, ya organice toda esta semana…

-Pero Harry…

-Harry tiene razón, también están los exámenes…

-Pero Hermione…

-Concuerdo con ellos, también está el hecho de que todos estamos con el tema de las universidades, no falta mucho para que podamos postular a algunas…

El punto de Dean era válido, pero no vine por eso…

-Oigan…

-Tiene razón, aparte algunos piensan que no pasaran de cursos, y están estudiando el doble…

Creo que Seamus se refirió a él y a mí en estos casos, sé que es serio pero vinimos por Draco.

-Oigan, chicos…

-Ay, falta tan poco…

-Demasiado poco, y solo dos meses de vacaciones y ya estaremos en la universidad…

-La universidad, nuestras carreras, ¿nos gustara…?

-Chicos, se están desviando del tema…

-No quiero ir a la universidad, me voy a volver adulto, me dan miedos los adultos…

-Chicos, basta…

-Ser adulto apesta. Mis padres siempre llegan cansados, irritados, se ven tan viejos y acabaos, es como si fueran a morir en cualquier momento…

¿Por qué Noth sonríe de esa forma? ¿Qué les pasa a todos?

-¿Por qué sonríes? De acuerdo, no importa. Ya basta, estamos hablando de Draco…

-La vejez es de lo de menos, se vive menos la vida, mas deudas, cuentas que pagar, ¿y si nos alejamos? Estudiaremos en universidades distintas…

-¡No me quiero separar de ustedes, no quiero ser adulta!

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Todos seremos viejos, todos moriremos, viejos o no, pero no importa, LO QUE IMPORTA AHORA ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE DRACO!

-¿Por qué gritas? Dios, que fastidio.

-¡Ya es suficiente! No será esta semana, lo entiendo Harry, pero la próxima si, así que ahora hablaremos que es lo que le gusta a Draco, como será la torta, los dulces, bebidas, músicas, los invitados, tendré que ver si mis padres me dejaran usar la casa…

-No será en la tuya, los padres de Draco jamás lo permitirían, será en la mía, les diré que haremos un grupo de estudio y luego veremos películas para que se quede hasta tarde.

-Bien, buena idea. Ahora organicemos todo, quien comprara la torta, de que sabor será la torta, cuantos invitados serán, para ver las porciones, con que mentira lo vamos a llevar a la casa de Zabinni, y sobre todo, nada de alcohol.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que ocurra lo mismo que en el campamento.

-¿Qué ocurrió en el campamento? No es la primera vez que escucho que ‘’algo’’ paso en el campamento, ¿Qué ocurrió que nadie quiere tomar alcohol ahora?

-Uy, ya díganle a Noth lo que paso y volvemos al tema, por favor.…

Y de nuevo desviaron el tema al recordar lo vergonzoso que hicimos, enserio, ¿Por qué los junte?

-¡Vamos, Seamus, pasa el maldito balón, ¿Qué mierda haces?!

Harry estaba insoportable, íbamos casi todos los días, a final de clases a entrenar, faltaba poco para el gran campeonato, pero no daba tregua, parecía querer que estuviéramos entrenando horas y horas, pero no podíamos, y eso, mi amigo no entendía.

-Harry, ya basta, estamos cansados.

-A mí no me hables de cansancio, créeme que me agradecerán después de que ganemos el partido. ¡Vamos equipo, sigan así! ¿Qué haces, Colin?

-Ay no, Harry…

Por alguna razón, Harry le dio con Colin, un chico de un año menor, que al parecer va atrás de Ginny, es un buen chico, algo hablador pero bueno, y Harry se ha ensañado con él.

-¿Qué parte de que tú no eres escolta no entiendes? Mi escolta siempre será Ron…

-Pero sé que puedo…

-Lo se… pero por ahora solo… pasa el balón, ¿sí? Por favor. Ya tengo todo armado, no me vengas a desordenar mi equipo…

-No quiero eso.

-¡Entonces haz lo que te digo! ¡Y ustedes también, muévanse!

Solo había un motivo de porque Harry estaba mostrando su verdadera cara de ogro ante los demás, y tenía nombre; Severus Snape, siempre que discuten Harry esta gruñón, mandón, burlesco, como es en realidad, solo que lo demuestra ante los demás, solo esperaba que no nos afecte, porque enserio esta insoportable.

-¿Qué es Zalamero?

Ya había pasado una semana y faltaba poco para celebrar su cumpleaños este viernes. Solo que las tereas seguían vigentes, como esta que consistía en que cada uno recibió ciertos grupos de palabras que no son tan conocidas, teníamos que saber el significada y esas cosas, pero me da flojera leer el diccionario, sus hojas son tan delgadas, aparte estábamos en la biblioteca porque Draco quería tener más libros y no podía llevárselos todos afuera.

-Alguien empalagoso.

-Shhuuu.

-Lo siento.

Susurro mi pobre dragón que por ningún motivo despegaba su mirada sobre los libros y cuadernos.

-Ya… ¿Y… ya has sabido que vas hacer en tu cumpleaños?

-Nada, ya te dije.

-Shhhuu.

-Lo siento.

Y volvió a pedir disculpas, no sé porque lo hacía, la señora Pince hacia callar hasta una silla sin que se diera cuenta.

-Cierto… ¿Qué es pueril?

-Mmmm, creo que es algo común que haga un niño, como; ‘’es muy pueril este comportamiento de este niño’’ algo así… creo…

-Bien… bien… bien… ¿Y que es… premura?

-Pues urgencias, prisa, claro.

-Shhuuu, silencio, joven Malfoy.

-Lo siento, señora Pince.

-Claro, es simple… bien… ¿y sabes que es etéreo?

-Pues… éter es algo químico, y etéreo es algo sublime, increíble, algo fuera de este mundo, algo así…

¿Algo fuera de este mundo? ¿Sublime? ¿Sublime no es algo bueno? ¿Entonces…?

-¿Cómo tú?

-Como yo…. ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ronald Weasley… ¡¿estoy haciendo tu tarea?!

-Silencio, joven Malfoy.

-No puedo creerlo. Imbécil…

Y como resorte se levantó y como pudo guardo sus hojas que sobresalían por todas partes.

-Oye…

-¡Tú no, yo, imbécil! Ahora si era para ti.

-Draco…

-Aléjate…

-Shhuuu, señor Malfoy…

-¡SHHHUUUUUUUU!

No podía creerlo, Draco Malfoy hizo callar a un adulto con sus mejillas rojas y su saliva por el rostro de la señora Pince, no podía parar de reír al ver esa grandiosa escena de Draco en cólera.

-No te me acerques.

-Ven aquí…

Quise agarrarlo pero comenzó a correr y eso me fascino, esto es divertido.

-¡Aléjate, Weasley!

-¡Ven aquí!

-¡¿Qué haces?!

Había empezado a seguirlo por todo el pasillo de la escuela hasta llegar a donde el sauce donde pude agarrar su brazo y girar en círculo, riéndonos, envolviéndonos en papeles volando por los aires saliendo de su cuaderno, el aire fresco nos acobijaba en la loca risa que no paraba, reíamos girando, nos mirábamos girando, nos acercamos girando, era tan hermosa su risa que cada ‘’a’’ salida de su boquita era un motivo más para amar la vida, cara vez que miraba ese brillo en su azulina mirada era un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, erizando mis vellos como el viento al pasar, su risa, sus manos en mi rostro, su sonrisa esculpida por los dioses, su suave piel sobre las tosca mía que se estiraba de tanta alegría que no le importaba el dolor de las mejillas, esto era… mágico.

-Ya… Ron…

-¿Si?

El violento giro se volvió en uno lento, circulitos lentos como danzando con el compás del viento.

-Ronald…

-¿Si?

Tenía sus manos en mis mejillas, mi nariz rozando su nariz, sus ojos marinos chocando con mis arbolados ojos.

-Ronald….

-¿Si?

-Me gusta tu nombre…

-A mi Draco…

-Si… ¡mis hojas!

-¿Tus ojos?

-¡MIS HOJAS, HOJAS, WEASLEY!

Como la magia no existe, pues volvimos a la realidad a donde tuvimos que recoger algunas de sus hojas que se salvaron ya que algunas volaron tan lejos que quizás estén ya afuera del pueblo.

-Maldición…

-No es tu culpa… ya no importa, igual tengo buena memoria.

-Presumido.

-Es estar orgulloso de mi memoria…supongo que sabes que es ‘’orgulloso’’ ¿o es que no estaba en tu diccionario?

-Lo siento… es que tú sabes más que yo, aparte me da flojera leer los diccionarios, ya no estamos para buscar palabras confusas.

-Pero estarán en la prueba, memorízatelos, quizás salgan en un texto y tendrás que interpretar que quiso decir, y si sabes el significado no tendrás problemas.

-Sí, sí, si… ya vámonos.

-Si…tonto…

Nos reímos un poco más relajado en mi caso. Me sentía tan cálido a su lado que ya estaba ansioso de que llegara el viernes. El miércoles y el jueves fueron los días en donde terminamos de organizar todo, y al final Zabinni va usar la misma mentira que le dirá al señor Malfoy a Draco para llevarlo a casa, ya que dice que a Draco le cuesta hacer mentiras grandes cuando sabe que va a pasar cosas que no serán del agrada de su padre.

La torta la hicieron Pansy, Goyle sorpresivamente, y Luna en decoración que le quedo increíble la combinación de negro, verde y algo de blanco, lo demás cooperamos nosotros, más bien el bolsillo de nuestros padres, pero como son nuestros también es nuestro dinero.

-De acuerdo, ya deben de estar por llegar, escondamos…

-¡No! A Draco no le gusta eso de esconder y sorprender, lo irrita, créeme, lo hice unas vez y…

Pansy negó con su cabeza como si estuviera recordando algo malo, nuevo dato, no le gustan las sorpresas.

-Oh bien, esconderse no, entonces… ¿esperamos aquí?

Todos asintieron así que esperamos en la gran y humilde sala de Zabinni, la casa parecía un hospital con tantas habitaciones, incluso llegue a ver un ascensor, la vida de ricos son incomprendidas para mí.

-Ahí vienen.

Escuchamos las voces de Draco, de Zabinni, de Noth y Crabbe antes de entrar, y cuando lo vi, con su ropa negra y tan concentrado hablando de números con Noth sentí las ganas de abrazarlo.

-¡Sorpresa!

Todos gritamos cuando giro a vernos y el solo sonrió. Lamentablemente no pude acercarme rápido a él, ya que todos se le lanzaron de la nada acapararon toda la atención que debió ser mía, quería que me mirase, pero todos se lo llevaron a donde estaba la fiesta, la música, la comida y yo simplemente me quede por ahí viéndolo desde lejos.

-Que mal, tú ideaste esto y ni crédito te dan.

-Ya cállate, Harry.

-Uy, el pobre Ron-Ron se molestó, ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar? ¿Qué se daría cuenta que fuiste tú, con tu ‘’gran’’ ingenio ideaste esta fiesta? ¿Qué te iba a abrazar y besarte y estarían felices juntos para siempre? Por favor, ni oral te va a dar….

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? Eres un maldito puto de mierda, no me vengas con ese tono…

-Oye…. Lo siento… discutí con Severus… esta distante…

-Ya… ¿quieres hablar de…?

-Ron…

-Draco…

-Adiós.

-¿Qué le paso a Harry?

-Esta estresado por el partido y los exámenes.

-Ya veo… me dijeron que fuiste tú lo de la idea.

-Si… espero que no te hayas molestado.

-No, gracias, creo que necesitábamos algo de descanso. Aunque no me gustan muchos las sorpresas, pero esta fue agradable.

-Que bien que te haya gustado. Y por cierto, no hay alcohol.

Nos alargamos a reír y nos reunimos con el resto del curso que ya estaban bailando. Eso fue incomodo porque no sabía si Draco quería bailar o no conmigo pero aun así comencé a bailar solo, algo es algo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Bailo, ¿no bailas?

Solo negó mientras se reía y comenzamos a bailar, bueno, mi intento de baile, soy pésimo bailarín, horrible, pero por lo menos lo hago, y por lo menos le saco risas a Draco cuando ‘’meneo’’ mis caderas, y con eso me basta. Luego fuimos al patio trasero a tomar bebidas, comer algo, y simplemente hablar de algunas materias, profesores, lo que extrañaríamos, tanto hablamos de eso que algunos se pusieron nostálgicos y se pusieron a llorar, fue algo incómodo de ver, porque algunos se iban del pueblo, y quizás no volverían…

Me levante abruptamente para poner música y así pasar la noche para prender las velas a Draco que le fascino la torta y el sabor a limón con naranja que había adentro.

-¡Traje fuegos artificiales!

-¡No pondrás eso en mi casa, Seamus! ¡¿Y si se incendia algo?!

-Ah… pero… son lindos.

Draco miro a Zabinni que suspiro y simplemente alzo sus manos como diciendo que hagan lo que quisieran. Al final nada se quemó, pero si hubo muchos colores en el cielo, lleno de estrellas artificiales dejando un brillo en todos nosotros, era… esperanza a lo que iba a venir.

-¡Yo traje alcohol!

-Oh no…

Vi como Dean sostenía pack de cervezas en cada mano y todos se le acercaron para tomar hasta que hable.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué no aprendieron con lo del lago?

Y por suerte me hicieron casa y devolvieron las cervezas a Dean que como pudo tomo las cervezas ya fuera del empaque.

-Oigan, no, si quieren tomar, tomen, solo… no se desnuden.

-¡Sí!

Y volvieron a tomar las cervezas y a tomar sin precaución por lo que note, y también note como Draco se dejaba guiar por Pansy que le decía que tomara ya que cuando entraran a la universidad no podría, y eso hizo mi querido dragón que tomaba sin parar sin que se diera cuenta cada cerveza que le daban, y yo… pues no podía dejarlo solo tomando.

-Draco te voy a dejar. Ya no hay casi nadie.

Solo estábamos, Draco, Hermione que esperaba a sus padres, Crabbe y Noth.

-No… me iré con él.

Se veía chistoso ebrio señalándome mientras sonreía, ni estando sobrio lo haría.

-No, Draco, tu padre se enojara, mejor le digo que te quedaste dormido y te quedas… estas muy ebrio…

-¡No me mandes! No quiero… quiero estar con él.

-Y yo contigo.

-Oigan, están muy empalagosos.

Y sin hacer caso a Hermione tome la mano de Draco y huimos de esa casa.

-¡Draco ven! ¡Tu padre se enojara, ven!

De un momento a otro Draco paro pero le tomo su rostro para que me mirara, nada malo le pasara estando conmigo, y creo que él lo supo.

Volvimos a la carrera sin soltarnos, no sabíamos a dónde íbamos, solo que estábamos los dos juntos riéndonos y corriendo sin parar, era como sintiéramos que faltaba poco para el amanecer y que la noche nos otorgaba el placer de estar juntos hoy sin mirar el final.

-¡Ay, lo siento!

Nos habíamos adentrado al bosque cuando tropezamos con algo y caímos los dos juntos sin parar de reírnos para seguir avanzando, a lo que sería la pradera, ¿tanto corrimos?

-¡Quiero correr más!

-No…

Estaba cansado, y creo que me estaba entrando la lucidez ya que si seguíamos corriendo iríamos quizás a donde, pero Draco tomaba mis manos para seguir corriendo y reía y reía, así que no me quedo de otra que empujarlo al suelo en la maleza con flores tropicales por todas partes, el viento feroz arrasando cualquier lógica con la risa melódica y frenética de Draco que lo tenía debajo abrazándonos.

-¿Draco?

La risa seguía, yo no le entendía, solo que nada bueno era esa risa.

-Draco… para…

Y como supuse, la risa revelo su intención, su verdadera intención de salir era en realidad un llanto desgarrador. Silencioso, llena de dolor.

-Draco…

-Abrázame… por favor…

Ya no hubo más palabras que esas, ya no hubo más ruidos que el viento y el llanto unidos, y sin darnos cuenta, caímos en los brazos de Morfeo, transportándonos a sueños juntos en un rumbo sin destino.


	6. Queriéndote.

¿Quién diría que el pasto fuese tan suave al ser aplastado tanto tiempo? ¿Quién diría que despertar con los cantos de los pájaros seria como una caricia de una madre despertando a su hijo? Es una dicha hacerlo, es una dicha de la vida despertar a su lado, verlo dormir, ver como respiraba tan lentamente, ver como la paz se pincelaba en su rostro, ver como el viento acariciaba su cabello, ver su boquita entreabierta, ver sus pestañas titiritar, su mano derecha deslizándose sobre la mía que felizmente agarro la suya, y movía su cabeza, como queriendo acercarse, y yo con gusto lo hacía, movía más hasta chocar nuestras narices, y sin darme cuenta él ya me estaba mostrando su fila de diente, sonriente despertó a mi lado, sus ojos azules brillosos al despertar, su boca que humedecía con esa lengüita suave que se veía, cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando y luego los abría, como no hacerlo con este sol que golpeaba suavemente pero iluminaba cada parte del lugar, incluso llegue a creer que Draco brillaba, pero solo es su esencia, el sí en brilla.

-Hola…

-Hola…

Su voz rasposa gruesa lleno de alegría mi corazón y sin evitarlo sonreía como bufón, solo para el que de verdad estaba feliz.

-Tu mano es suave.

Dije con rasposa voz de no haber hidratado lo suficiente.

-Lo sé.

Su sonrisa de lado como invitándome a robarle un beso me dejaba sin aire.

-Engreído.

-Aun así te gusto. Lo sé, en tu poema lo decía.

Cuan feliz me hace al oír que se dio el tiempo de leer un poema tan básico como el mío.

-La leíste.

-Sí, una y otra vez, como la otra, me escribes bonitos.

-Solo para ti.

Su risita fue tan tierna, tan pura, tan irreal que creí que tenía a un elfo de los ‘’El señor de los anillos’’ frente de mí y ninfas y hadas saldrían revoleteando solo al oír su canto.

-Gracias.

-¿Por?

Pregunte tras procesar lo que dijo, no entendí.

-Por quererme.

-No agradezcas, no hagas eso, todos te aman por lo que eres.

-Pero nadie me mira como tú.

-¿Y cómo te miro?

-Con delicadeza, como si me fuera a romper.

-Es que pareces una flor.

No pude evitar la confesión que es real para mí, lo veo tan delicado, tan puro, tan sano que temo romperlo con mi torpeza y mi aceleramiento.

-¿Flor? ¿Qué tipo de flor seria?

Me pregunto cómo niño pequeño que le pregunta a su abuelo de que sabor es tal dulce.

-Una margarita, son puras, transmiten tranquilidad, amor, paz, tú me transmite eso y más.

-¿Una margarita?

Si, una margarita por lo chiquitas que se ven pero son tan hermosas que dan cosa cortarlas.

-Sí.

-¿Tengo olor a margarita?

-A muchas flores.

-¿A si?

-Si…

-¿Has comido una flor?

-No…

-¿Quieres probarme?

Ya estábamos más cerca de lo normal, ambas cabezas estaban sobre nuestras manos y nuestras respiraciones se podían chocar con el rostro del otro, iba a besarlo, se sentía como una ilusión que me daba ganas de llorar de solo saber que se haría realidad estas ganas de besar.

-Esto parece tan real.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto embobado por la luz que me cegaba y por la idea de probar sus labios.

-Esto… es… ¿real?

-¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ron? ¿Qué…? ¡Esto es real!

Toda esa magia, toda esa luz que nos acobijaba se rompió al hablar. Se levantó o casi lo intento porque se cayó de nuevo a mi lado, me mareo un poco de solo verlo y me levante con cuidado para ayudarlo.

-No me toques.

El manotazo me dolió mas en el corazón que en mi mano al sentirlo tan frio conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que: ‘’que pasa’’? No estoy en mi casa, estamos… ¿estamos en la pradera?

Parecía aturdido al mirar alrededor como loco, ¿enserio no se acuerda?

-Sí, tú viniste aquí, quería seguir corriendo pero te tuve que empujar para…

-Ya cállate, no quiero oírte.

Ese tono déspota, demandante hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba salir de boca, solía hablarme así antes de entrar al campamento y yo le seguía el juego, pero estoy cansado, estoy cansado de sus ahora sí y de sus ahora no, es que no lo entiendo.

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-No grites, me duele la cabeza, no debí tomar, debo de oler mal.

No grite, creo que debe tener un dolor enorme, aparte no huele mal.

-Hueles a flores.

-Tú cállate.

En grandes pisadas comenzó a caminar mientras rezongaba, y yo como cordero lo seguí por todo el bosque hasta que paro, vi cómo se agachaba para recoger algo y de repente me tira algo duro que casi logre esquivar y era mi celular. Vi que tenía como cinco llamadas de Ginny y quince de mis padres, ay…

-Tengo treinta llamadas de mis padres y diez de Blaise, y me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que lo llame cuando pueda, maldición.

Marco algo en su celular y cuando pasaron como cuatro segundos ya estaba hablando con Zabinni, por lo que entendí Zabinni le dijo que se fuera a su casa porque le había dicho al padre de Draco que él se quedó en casa, y era mejor que se fueran juntos para que fuera más creíble la historia, así que en resumen, se fue sin decirme nada. Estaba aturdido, recién despertado, también pensé que era un sueño pero sabía que era real, solo que no sabía que él no creía eso, me sentí mal, me sentí que lo hubiese abusado su confianza, y no quiero que crea eso, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento ya que él ya se había ido, mas encima enojado, no querría nada conmigo, así que no me quedo de otra que irme a casa solo, donde me recibieron con mucho amor.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Apenas cruce la puerta mi padre apareció ante mí, Ginny estaba bajando la escalera, y mi madre atrás de ella.

-Dime, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí, no te preocupes…

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Entonces debiste llamar ayer en la noche para que no me preocupara. Estuvimos esperándote por horas, Ron, te permitimos que salieras, puedes quedarte donde quieras, siempre y cuando nos digas antes y no nos tengas paranoicos de que algo malo te ocurrió.

Mire a mi padre que parecía ser un toro a punto de clavarme los cuernos, mire a Ginny que tenía los ojos brillosos y subió de nuevo, a mi madre que se puso al lado de mi padre y me miro como si no fuera su hijo, ¿Por qué se ponen tan dramáticos?

-Ginny te espero toda la noche, nunca has hecho esto, siempre avisas, siempre llamas, y ayer te dio que no tenías que hacerlo.

-Ya, lo siento, no es para tanto.

-¿Qué te pasa? Eres nuestro hijo, claro que es para tanto, y si esto vuelve a ocurrir.

-¿Me vas a castigar? Voy a cumplir dieciocho, por favor papá.

-Por favor nada, no seas grosero. Vives bajo nuestra casa, nuestras reglas, y una de ellas es que llames para avisar donde te quedaras para estar tranquilos durante la noche, lo cual sería lo lógico.

-Perdón, solo fue un error que cometí en todo el año, no exageren.

-No exageremos, tampoco es tu único error, sabemos que estas rapando el año.

Esa frase congelo mi corazón y he inyecto una dosis de alerta de regaños por todo mi mente.

-¿Saben?

-Claro que sí, somos tus padres, sabemos todas tus notas, sabemos que estas raspando con algunos ramos, si no pasas estos exámenes no pasaras de curso, repitieras el año si no estudias lo suficiente, cosa que no veo que hagas al llegar.

Mi madre parecía consternada, parecía no entenderme, y ni yo lo hago y me va a entender ella.

-Estudio en la escuela…

-¿Y qué?-Respondía mi madre tan tosca que a veces se me olvida lo ruda que puede ser.- Estudia más, aquí, en la escuela, en las prácticas de baloncesto, hazlo en todas partes para que puedas pasar los exámenes, estamos preocupados de que repitas, de que… no puedas disfrutar el verano con tus amigos como tu querrías.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues que en el verano se hace la matrícula de la universidad, se preparan para el examen y también tienen que escribir una carta del porque quieren entrar, todos estarán en eso la primera semana de vacaciones, y si no pasas, tú serás el único que no sentirás esa emoción. Hijo, no queremos que te pierdas cosas asombrosas con tus compañeros por estar triste de no haber pasado, trata de estudiar el doble, más de lo usual, te podemos ayudar…

-No, no, entiendo, entiendo… voy arriba a ver a Ginny.

Subí a verla y ella solo me regaño por no avisar para luego abrazarme, la preocupe como lo hice con mis padres, y no me importo, fui egoísta, ¿y lo peor de todo? Es que no me importo, no me arrepiento de no haberlos llamado, como solo estaba concentrado en Draco, y nada fue más maravillo que despertar a su lado.

Durante el resto del día trate de ver que Draco había llegado o si estaba por ahí afuera de su casa y la única forma que podía hacerlo era metiéndome en la habitación de Ginny que me miraba con entrecejo cada vez que paseaba y miraba la ventana como si nada, pero no logre ver nada, así que pensé en ir a verlo mañana en la iglesia, solo que no entraría de nuevo, lo cual quería hacer en la mañana fresca del domingo donde fui obstaculizado por mi padre en la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Afuera.

-Sí, ¿y los estudios?

-Es tempranísimo…

-Si vas a salir vuelve, no quiero que andes por ahí afuera sin volver a estudiar, ¿entendido?

-Sí, ¿Por qué tan intenso?

-Porque me preocupo. Te veo muy relajado con los temas de las universidades, nunca nos preguntas como es Gryffindor o cualquier otra universidad, no te veo que quieras postular, no veo esas ganas.

Es porque no las hay, no tengo ganas de entrar a la universidad porque no sé qué específicamente quiero estudiar, seria música pero…. No tengo las ganas de hacerlo.

-Lo hare hoy, veré la malla, las carreras, esas cosas.

-Está bien, ¿A dónde vas?

Si le digo que voy a la iglesia sospechara, estoy seguro, no es normal en mi levantarme temprano, menos ir a la iglesia en la mañana.

-Ah… donde Seamus, me dijo que tenía unos videojuegos nuevos.

-Bien, vuelve para el almuerzo.

-Sí.

Me sentía mal mentirle a mi padre, no suelo decir muchas mentiras a no ser para proteger a Harry de sus padres cuando me preguntan si estuvo en mi casa a noche cuando en realidad estuvo donde Severus, pero a los míos ya eso es otra cosa.

Llegue a la iglesia y como la otra vez, estaba repleta, pero no iba entrar, espere por atrás de ella, y fue eterno, el padre de Draco no paraba de hablar, todos decían amén, y amén esto, amén lo otro, me tenía harto en verdad, hasta que escuche que las personas salían, como pude me acerque un poco procurándome de que nadie que no sea Draco me viera, pero él estaba al lado de su padre, así que agarre una pequeña piedra plana y se lo lance atrás de su nuca que fue el blanco perfectamente ejecutado, Draco giro a verme y casi vi cómo se desmayaba pero simplemente dijo algo y cuando se iba acercando hacia maniobras con las manos como diciendo que me fuera más atrás.

-¿Qué quieres? Mis padres nos pueden ver y me castigaran por tu culpa.

-Lo siento, yo vine a disculparme por lo de ayer.

-Que bien, porque te quería decir algo respecto a esto, ya no quiero acercarme más, quiero un poco de distancia…

-¡Pero si estábamos bien!

-No grites.

Susurro entre gritos, más bien gruño pero fue un susurro raspado.

-No grito. Estábamos bien, ¿me quieres alejar por algo que tú hiciste?

-Yo ni hice nada.

-Claro que sí, tú me guiaste hasta haya.

-Bueno… pero tu debiste llevarme a casa.

-Estaba ebrio, tenía sueño, tú también, ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

-Bueno… bueno…

-¿Por qué eres tan indeciso? Un día si, un día no, un día si quieres estar conmigo, un día ni quieres ver mi sombra, ¡¿Quién te entiende?!

-¡No grites!

-¡Puedo gritar lo que se me dé la regalada gana! Estoy cansado de tu si y no, estoy cansado de pensar una y otra vez como conquistarte porque tengo miedo de que te vayas del pueblo, no quiero que te vayas, quiero que estés aquí, siendo amigo o enemigo, que estés aquí conmigo, en el mismo espacio me harías feliz, estoy cansado de ser tan tonto a todo lo que hago, porque ni se lo que hago, estoy cansado de…. De sentir que quizás repite el año. Voy a repetir el año si no paso estos exámenes, y son una gran oportunidad por el gran puntaje que dan, y… y no sé a qué Universidad ir, me siento mal…

-Ron…

Me deje llevar, estaba cansado, estaba harto y angustiado por los exámenes que vendrían, me entraban de llorar de solo pensar en hacer los exámenes y no estar seguro de lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Draco?

-Madre.

La madre de Draco se veía tan intimidante, y tan elegante a la vez con su cabello rubio su traje formal y delicado, pero era su rostro estoico que determinaba una frialdad en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

Esa voz suave, fina, y afilada era un contraste que me dejaba confuso, no sabía si era un tono amigable, o ese tono amigable que en realidad es un tono mini burla o mini sarcástica.

-Nada, madre, solo hablaba con R… Weasley sobre sí que estudiar en mi casa o no.

-¿Qué?

Ambos nos miramos al preguntar lo mismo, descuide señora, yo tampoco sabía.

-Sí, es que me ofrecí ayudarlo para estudiar día antes de los exámenes, y no sé si vaya a mi casa o a la suya…

-A la nuestra, Draco.

Esa voz gruesa y fúnebre era definitivamente de Malfoy padre, con su sonrisita que me irritaba por completo al mirarme sobre el hombro.

-Es mucha más cómoda, tiene todo al alcance, libros, internet, computadoras…

-También tenemos eso en mi casa.

-Sí, pero no creo que muy actualizada o muy cuerdo que digamos.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Ro… Weasley, ven a mi casa después de almuerzo, ¿te parece?

Draco era el único quien podía calmarme y hacerme olvidar por unos segundos la existencia de sus padres, así que solo mire a esos dos y asentí para pasar de largo, ni adiós les dije porque no me apetecía hacerlo. Llegue a mi casa con incertidumbre del porque Draco hizo eso, con qué motivo si antes no quería ni verme en pintura, ¿Por qué es tan indeciso conmigo? Solo había un problema, decirles a mis padres que iré al frente.

-¿Puedo ir a la casa de Draco a estudiar?

-¿Qué?

Los tres pararon de almorzar para mirarme fijamente.

-Eso, el me ofreció estudiar en su casa y…

-Ve.

-¿Eh?

La sonrisa en mi madre que me miraba fijamente con una ternura mascarada de un; ‘’no es un opinión, es una orden’’ me daba escalofrió.

-Que vayas, él es un buen estudiante, te podría ayudar, aunque los exámenes son en esta semana, de igual forma te podría ayudar un día antes, ¿iras toda la semana?

-Ah… no se…

-Pregúntale, ¿iras cuándo?

-Ahora, al terminar de almorzar.

-Entonces termina rápido, anda.

No entendía nada, creo que Ginny lo noto porque casi se rio al ver mi cara, pero ¿Quién los entiende? Antes eran anti Malfoy y ahora casi me entregan a su casa en bandeja en plata, o de madera porque no tenemos plata.

Tenía un nudo en mi estómago al estar frente a frente a esa puerta enorme de cristal y tocar el timbre, yo pensé que me recibiría una sirvienta o un mayordomo por como siempre se ven elegante y bien vestidos como si no se movieran ni para limpiarse el culo, pero en realidad me recibió la señora Malfoy con ropa completamente blanca, su camisa adentro de una falda y tacones, todo blanco.

-Hola, señora Malfoy.

-Buenas tardes, Weasley, Draco te está esperando en el templete del jardín.

-¿Templete…? Oh bien.

Ni me dijo donde, ni me respondió, simplemente se fue a una puerta de cristal donde atrás había una enorme cocina. Al frente no había escalera, solo un enorme pasillo, ancho, como marmolado entre blanco y gris, con bordes dorados, puertas a los lados y al frente, al fondo una ventanal alargada, en un salón con sillones, a cada rincón, al lado izquierdo eran como dos al frente de una chimenea enorme y al lado derecho eran sillones alargados, y una mesitas de cristal abajo, y al centro nada, al centro, afuera había un jardín enorme con el temple ahí y Draco leyendo sentado, y atrás… ¿un pequeño lago? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo…?

-¡GLU, GLU, GLU, GLU!

-¡AAAH, DIOS!

¿Qué era esa cosa? Es un pajarraco enorme, es un ¿pavo?

-¿Un pavo? ¿Blanco?

-Ron, no grites, mi padre está durmiendo, y no le grites a Miguel Ángel, es su mascota.

Draco vino corriendo hacia a mí y hacia ese…animal que parecía no saber dónde estaba porque miraba para un lado y para el otro, para un lado y para el otro, una y otra vez.

-¿Mascota? ¿Un pavo?

-Un pavo real.

-Un pavo real que puedo comer

-Ni en broma lo digas, por favor. Ven.

Me tomo el brazo con su libro que estaba leyendo y me guio a uno de los pasillos de la enorme sala al lado izquierdo para bajar una escalera y entrar a otro pasillo, ¿Cuántos pasillos tienen? Y al final quedamos frente a una gigante puerta de madera y al entrar era un biblioteca, pero esas enormes, como museos, era majestuosa.

-Wow.

-Gracias.

-Es enorme.

-Lo sé, a mis padres les gusta leer y a mí también.

-Se nota. Y bueno… ¿para que querías que viniera?

-Pues ya te dije, quiero que estudies conmigo, mañana tenemos historia y geografía, ya estudie todo eso, solo veré si sabes lo suficiente y si no se tu maestro.

-Pero me dijiste ayer que no querías verme…

-Se lo que dije, y tienes razón, soy algo indeciso, pero… te vi mal y quise ayudarte, solo eso.

-Bien, entonces empecemos.

-Claro, ¿te memorizaste todos los tipos de geografía y los años y logros de los reyes de Inglaterra?

-¿Eh? ¿Todos? ¿Todos los reyes?

-Creo que vamos empezar de cero.

Fuimos a una mesa y ahí me quede mientras el traía y traía libros sobre historia y geografía, de hecho me di cuenta que solo sabía la mitad, yo pensé que no podría memorizarlo, pero resulto que Draco es un profesor muy exigente durante una hora, y luego de esa hora me pedía descansar viendo cualquier cosa, o pasear por su casa que fue un laberinto porque me perdí, literalmente, no sabía dónde estaba hasta salir de nuevo a una pasarela llena de flores, macetas con plantas, todo tan campestre en su jardín, y esa pasarela me llevaba como a un enorme jardín dentro de un cristal redondo, era enorme, todo tipo de flores, plantas, y en el centro había como un mini sala circular de piso de cerámica blanca, con dos sillas y una mesa redonda al centro.

-Qué lindo.

-Gracias.

-¡AY, PERDON!

Era la señora Malfoy, con guantes, un rociador, y tijeras en otra mano.

-Este es mi jardín botánico.

-Ah, ya, es lindo.

-Gracias, trato de cuidarlo lo que pueda, a veces no tengo tiempo, ya sabes, las clases, volver y limpiar toda la casa.

-¿Usted sola limpia toda la casa?

-Sí, me gusta, aparte es mi deber hacerlo.

-¿Deber…?

-Ron… -Draco apareció de la nada y de inmediato se puso serio al mirar a su madre que arrugo su frente al oír que me llamo por mi nombre.-digo Weasley, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Caminando, y perdiéndome.

-Los dejo solos, ya termine aquí.

Ella dejo los guantes, el rociador, pero todo sin dejar de mirar a Draco que miraba el suelo, fue extraño esa escena, parecía que ella lo estaba interrogando con la mirada.

-Lindo lugar.

-Sí, es el espacio de mi madre, mejor volvamos a la biblioteca.

-Pero me gusta aquí.

-¿Gusta aquí?

-Sí, traigamos los libros aquí, vamos.

Le tome la mano decidido salir hasta darme cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Dónde queda la biblioteca?

Solo sonrió y lo seguí hasta llegar hasta haya y volver con muchos libros, volvimos a estudiar por una y unos minutos más de manera intensa, no me dejaba de hacer preguntas, me hacía pruebas en un dos por tres y cuando el creyó que ya estaba listo me dejo libre a las cuatro en su puerta.

-Espero que te vaya bien.

-Con un profesor como tú, quien no podría.

-Lo sé, soy el mejor, espero… verte mañana.

-¿No sigues enojado por lo de ayer?

-No, es estúpido, no fue tu culpa, yo no debí tomar mucho, mejor dejémoslo así.

-¿Así? Pero… esa mañana me dijiste que te gusto mis poemas.

-Ah, sí, no son la gran cosa.

-Dijiste que te gustaron.

-Sí, pero…

-Y que querías que te probara…

-Yo… yo… yo… estaba soñando.

-¿Sueñas conmigo a menudo?

Eso me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que el sueñe conmigo.

-Vete, Weasley.

-Pero…

Y el portazo en mi cara, ¿Por qué no coso mi boca mejor? Llegue a mi casa y les dije que durante la semana estudiara con Draco y estaban todos de acuerdo, parecían querer cantar de felicidad al decirles, pero yo estaba cansado, Draco fue brutal conmigo, preguntas tras preguntas, cosas que memorizar, fechas, lugares, números, estadísticas, logros de cada reino, que hacen, colonización, y un montón de cosas que hizo moler mi cerebro, solo que no sabía que andaríamos toda la semana así, toda. El lunes sentí que me fue súper bien, y luego fuimos de nuevo a su casa para estudiar matemáticas para el martes, fue el peor de todos porque sentí que me estaba lavando el cerebro, el martes estudiamos química y física, el miércoles lenguaje he inglés, jueves ciencia naturales y filosofía, y el viernes, fue un gran suspiro de alivio de que por fin terminamos, incluso vi algunos llorar de alegría, estaba muy feliz de que por fin terminar y confiar que me fue bien en cada prueba, estaba confiado de que si paso de curso y solo quería buscar a Harry para ir a ‘’Las tres escobas’’ para celebrarlo con los chicos, no lo vi por ninguna parte hasta verlo entrar a la sala de profesores, ay no, si esta con Severus y un profesor entra habrá un caos enorme, así que me puse ahí como guardián como otras veces para ver que nadie entrara, pero sin querer escuche su discusión.

_-¡Estas todo el tiempo con el! ¡Quiero celebrar contigo!_

_-No grites, Harry, no quiero que nos escuchen._

_-¡Pero estoy harto! ¡Ya no me llamas para ir a tu casa, ya no me mandas mensajes, ya no me invitas a tu sala para estar contigo en la escuela! ¡Es como si te estuvieras aburriendo de mi…! ¿Es eso? ¿Te estas aburriendo de mí?_

_-No empieces con tus dramas hormonales que no soporto. No seas posesivo, ¿está bien? si no lo hago todo lo que has dicho es porque tengo cosas más importante que hacer._

_-¿Estar con él? Ayer los vi a los dos en una cafetería, los dos solos cuando yo te llame y me dijiste que estabas ocupado._

_-Y lo estaba._

_-¡Con el!_

_-¡Ya deja de gritar!_

_-¡Puedo gritar lo que se me dé la regalada gana!_

_-Ya me harte._

Escuche unas pisadas muy cerca desde adentro así que supuse que saldría Snape y me fui corriendo de ahí, no creía que buena idea que dé me vieran después de su discusión así que preferí no llamar a Harry ya que cuando discute con él, se pone insoportable.

Durante el resto de la tarde la pase en mi casa y luego fui con los chicos a ‘’Las tres escobas’’ para celebrar el termino de exámenes, también hablaron sobre las universidades pero preferí callar ya que aún estaba la incertidumbre, pero durante el día solo quería estar con Draco, queriéndolo por ser tan bueno conmigo al enseñarme todo, al ayudarme hasta las últimas, incluso nos quedamos hasta el anochecer estudiando con materias que no sabía muy bien, gracias a su gentileza pude sentirme seguro en los exámenes, y cada vez que lo veía enseñándome, cada vez que trataba de enseñarme de otra forma para que entendiera, cada vez que se esmeraba a que yo entendiera no hacía más que quererlo más, querer lo bueno que fue, lo gentil y seguro que se habrá aguantado las ganas de echarme de su casa cada vez que me perdía, muchas veces. Solo quería abrazarlo y agradecerle por todo, así que busque esa oportunidad al día siguiente después de almuerzo, tuve que ensañar una especie de diálogo antes de ir a su casa por los nervios que tenía, era estúpido pero prácticamente le iba a pedir que saliera conmigo, así que no sabría cómo se lo tomaría.

-¡Hola!

-Hola.

No sé porque grite, ¿Por qué gritaste? Imbécil. Mire el rostro rígido de la señora Malfoy que abrió sus ojos al oír mi grito, es lógico, un chico que desprestigia ante los demás le grita a manera de saludo, es lógico asustarse.

-Vine a ver a Draco.

-Espera.

Asentí quizás como cien veces seguidas, lo normal, como que me transpirasen mis manos, que me hiciera un nudo en el estómago y me dieran ganas de defecar ahí mismo, lo normal.

-Ron, hola, ¿Qué pasa?

Se veía tan lindo con esa ropa negra, con esos pantalones ajustados, con su cabello rubio, y su piel pálida lechada, Dios, quiero probar esa leche.

-Eh… eh… eh… mmmm.

-¿Qué pasa? Estas más pálido de lo normal…

-Eh… ay… si… uf, ¿puedo ir a tu baño?

-¿Mi baño? Pero… ya, sí, claro, yo te guio.

Me sentí tan estúpido cuando estaba defecando, una diarrea estúpida, solo por nervios, no era para tanto, pero es que prácticamente lo iba a invitar a salir, solo respira, creo que aún no por el olor a mierda, pero respirare afuera. Cuando termine, mire a Draco esperándome afuera con una sonrisita que me dio a entender algo.

-¿Escuchaste?

-¿Quieres que te de algo para tomar?

Qué vergüenza, quería gritar y golpearme a mi mismo.

-Ay, no, no… solo… vine a preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo a la playa.

-Está bien, ¿Quién más ira?

-Nadie, te estoy invitando solo a ti.

Hubo un silencio que perduro junto con el sonido del inodoro hasta terminar.

-¿Solo nosotros dos?

-Si, como aquella vez después de la iglesia, en la playa, ¿quieres ir de nuevo halla?

-Eh… pues… solo tú y yo, no es algo nuevo, ahora, claro, yo….pues… espérame en la puerta.

Se fue corriendo hacia una dirección y yo trate de recordar donde quedaba la salida y cuando llegue él ya estaba llegando con otra ropa, ¿Cuánto me demore?

-Ya estoy listo, vamos.

Tenía un suéter blanco casi holgado, pantalones cafés claros como ligeros y unas zapatillas que parecían sandalias de color como verde, creo, era muy claro el color, como todo la vestimenta, se veía tan puro, tan hermoso, he inusual ya que siempre lo visto vistiendo negro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que… te ves hermoso.

-Que bien, digo… está bien, vamos.

Sentía unas llamas de deseo de tomarle la mano, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amo, ¿Cómo me pueden decir que lo que siento no es amor? Lo que siento no es atracción física, es amor, siento amor cuando Draco sonríe de lado, siento amor cuando me habla de su equipo de futbol y me pone atención cuando hablo de baloncesto, siento amor cuando habla de libros, las historias de los libros, sus formas de escribir, siento amor al oír su risita, siento amor cuando hablamos de cosas triviales como series animadas que ya no dan, siento amor cuando mueve sus manos al hablar, siento amor cuando arruga su frente ante un disgusto o cuando no entiende algo, siento amor cuando se mueve los finos hilos de su cabello, siento amor cuando cubre su boca de vez en cuando, siento amor cuando me mira fijamente al hablar de materias, siento amor cuando ambos, sin darnos cuenta estábamos muy cerca y caminando lentos a la orilla del mar, y sin darnos cuenta ya estaba por atardecer.

-Creo que se nos pasó el tiempo.

-Sí, que mal.

Y en verdad que mal, quería estar todo el día y toda la noche con él.

-¿Qué dices?

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

-No puedo, mañana me juntare con Granger ya que ambos somos presidente estudiantil, tenemos que ver los adornos de la ceremonia, ver que cada uno lleve un especie de vela, y yo soy presidente de curso, tengo que ver la fiesta que se hará en la casa de Theodore y todo el tema.

-¿Ahí se hará?

No creo que una casa seria apta para una fiesta de muchos adolescentes que de seguro invitaran a otros adolescentes y esos a otros más.

-Es enorme, créeme. Y tengo que ver la decoración, su madre me permitió libre acceso pero no quiero abusar tampoco, así que tengo ese dilema, solo… no podremos estar juntos en toda la semana, ya que también los profesores me requieren para organizar unas premiaciones de lectura, números, y ciencia naturales, tengo organizar el escenario y todo eso.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

-No te dejaran, solo yo y Granger, lo siento.

-Está bien, entonces hasta…

-El domingo.

-¿Domingo?

-La fiesta de graduación.

-Cierto, bien… hasta el domingo.

-Sí, vamos.

-Sí, pero antes compremos unos helados… espera.

Me estaba sonando el celular y vi que era Charlie, me extraño que me llamara ya que casi no lo hace, a no ser que haya pasado algo malo.

-Hola, ¿Qué paso?

_-Nada malo, no te preocupes, es que nadie me contesta en la casa así que supuse que salieron, y nadie me contesta el celular._

_-Sí, mamá y papá fueron a ensañar una obra y bueno, Ginny está en danza._

_-¿Y tú?_

-Eh… en la playa.

_-¿Puedes ir a la casa y traerme unos papeles que deje cuando fui a la fiesta? Los necesito urgente, son unos borradores para mi escultura._

-Ah, ya, voy ahora.

_-Gracias, te quiero._

-Sí, sí, sí, oye… ¿puedo… llevar a Draco?

- _Eh… bien, si él quiere._

-Espera… -Tape el celular y mire a un Draco que parecía como que no quería, pero no perdía con intentarlo.- ¿quieres ir a la casa de Charlie? Quiero que veas algo.

-Está bien, le diré a mi madre.

-Bien, si ira.

- _Bueno, apúrate, por favor._

-Voy.

Espere primero a que Draco le preguntara a su madre y ella dijo que si, con la condición de que llegara temprano a tomar once, pero lo iba hacer, solo que teníamos que ir rápido y en auto ya que donde vive Charlie es lejos, donde las cabañas por el tema de que también es veterinario y cerca de ahí hay muchos campos, muchos animales grandes, entonces tuvo que irse a vivir ahí para estar más cerca de ellos. Fuimos en taxi y al llegar Charlie corrió hacia los papeles envueltos en una carpeta y ni hola, ni gracias, solo salió, recibió, y entro dejando la puerta abierta.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Solo negué escuchando gritar desde su sala de arte hacia donde fuimos, ocupo toda una sala enorme para sus esculturas, y eso quería que viera Draco que vi que casi se fue para atrás al verlas, todas de personas, esculturas de animales con mescla de humano, plantas con humanos también, algunas pintadas, otras grises, pero todas espectaculares.

-¿Son…tuyas?

-Mías, todas mías, ¿te gusta alguna?

-Todas.

-Estupendo. Estos dibujos los necesitaba con urgencia, escribí detalles que no me acordaba, gracias enserio.

-Ya, ¿y quién es?

Pregunte mirando a una escultura que evidentemente era de hombre al ver su pene delante de mí.

-Mi compañero de trabajo, es hermoso, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿la escultura o el chico?

Solo se rio y siguió creando una escultura entre humano y ángel creo, sus esculturas siempre tiene alguna mescla rara.

-¿Y has vendido algunos?

Draco parecía estar a gusto aquí, deambulando por alrededor de las estatuas y mirando cara rincón de ellas.

-Solo tres, los demás son solos para mí, es un hobby que me encanta… ay no.

Sonó una especie de alarma y él fue apagarla de inmediato ese aparato negro que estaba botado por ahí en el suelo.

-Ya va nacer la nueva vaquita de la señora Morrison, maldición, justo ahora, bien, no importa, lo siento chicos, tienen que irse…

-Podemos esperar.

-No, puede durar horas pariendo…

-No creo que tanto, vamos.

-Está bien, Ron, pero NO toquen nada, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

Ambos asentimos como buenos niños que no éramos y apenas se fue comenzamos a tocar las esculturas secas, los dibujos de borrador, y ver los colores de las pinturas, pinceles, todo, Draco era el más fascinado, parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Esto es casi como un museo, ¿Cómo puede llevar dos vidas tan intensas? Ser veterinario tampoco es fácil.

-No lo es, pero ama esa carrera, como ama el arte, en realidad en mi familia cuando hablamos de Charlie decimos más que es escultor que veterinario.

-Entiendo…

De repente él se sento a mirar un cuaderno lleno de dibujos, lleno de retratos hecho por Charlie, y yo, me quede embobado y no pude evitar dibujarlo en unas hojas en blanco por ahí, no soy experto, no soy bueno dibujando como Charlie, pero tengo lo mío, es sencillo, y con la sencillez trate de tomar la esencia de Draco hacia un papel, y es difícil tomar una esencia que brilla por si solo a una simple hoja, cada línea sentía que era tan insultante a su belleza que volvía desde cero, volvía desde la raíz de su cabello hasta su boquita donde me detenía para tratar de dibujarla como se debía, pero luego sentía que no era bueno solo concentrarlo en su boca cuando todo su cuerpo era una belleza, ¡es que no puedo no ver más que belleza y no puedo retratar tal magnitud de ser humano! Sentía que mi corazón explotaría de ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo y verlo, verlo, verlo, verlo, verlo y verlo, tanto que quiero llorar.

-¿Vas a llorar? Tus ojos están rojos…

Sin darme cuenta si estaba llorando, que patético soy, y lo peor es que me vio.

-No, no, es el polvo de las esculturas, no es nada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada.

-Ah, bueno, creo que debo irme.

-No puedes irte, espérame.

-Pero se está haciendo tarde…

-Pero…

-¡Ya llegue, y me voy, así que necesito que salgan!

Por suerte llego Charlie, no quería que se fuera solo, quería pasar los últimos minutos con él, sentirlo cerca aunque sea de lejos.

En conclusión, llegamos cada uno a su casa y yo solo quería dormir pensando en él.

_-Te harás cargo del equipo hoy._

-¿Eh?

Desperté el domingo con el pie izquierdo al recibir la llamada de Harry y que me dijera eso, yo no soy buen líder, los chicos se reirán de mí.

-No, no lo hare…

_-Eres mi sucesor…_

-¿Y qué? No quiero, que lo haga Dean, él es mejor líder.

_-Pero solo tú conoce mis técnicas, por favor, Ron, solo te he pedido esto en toda mi vida._

-¿Ya? ¿Enserio? ¿Lo de cubrirte cada noche con tus padres? ¿Lo de ser guardián en la puerta de profesores? ¿Lo de copiar una prueba para darte la respuesta a ti? ¿Lo de…?

- _Ya, ya, ya, ya, te he pedido mucho, pero, esto es serio, es importante, y lo sabes, por favor._

-¿Y porque no tú? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por Snape?

_-¿Por qué Severus tendría que ver en esto?_

-Porque cuando te enojas con Snape, te enojas con todos.

- _No me jodas, no, no es por Severus, es cumpleaños del gordo de mi primo y voy a celebrarlo con mis padres, necesito salir de aquí_.

-Bien, bien, bien, la excusa estúpida, pero bien.

- _Gracias por ser tan imbécilmente influenciable amigo_.

-Púdrete. Adiós

_-Adiós._

Que nervios, mañana será el campeonato, el ultimo del año, y como escuela hemos tenido una mala recha hasta que nosotros, Harry, Dean, Seamus y yo entramos al equipo, cuando ganamos para el capitán anterior que era Oliver, nos sentimos en las nubes porque él no paraba de agradecernos de haber rompido esa mala racha y por darle el mejor último año escolar, y para nosotros también lo es, con nuestro equipo, dejaremos a los nuevos para que inicien una nueva etapa, pero esta es la última para nosotros, ya no estaremos todos juntos, será nuestro último años como equipo para la escuela Hogwarts. Cuando llegue al gimnasio y les conté el asunto de que yo sería el capitán hoy, prácticamente se rieron y no hicieron muchos esfuerzo en entrenar, fue como si el profesor jefe no hubiese llegado y estuviese solo el inspector que nada hace, me sentí pasado a llevar, enojado con mi propio equipo, me sentí triste que no me vieran con respeto, pero tuve que poner la rabia primero y sacar un carácter que jamás saco al ver que algunos de tercer año estaba sentados viendo un video.

-Levántense.

-¿Eh? Relájate Ron…

-Que se levante y vayan a entrenar.

-No te pongas hincha pelotas como Potter…

-Es tu capitán y los respetas aunque no esté, y yo soy sub capitán y me respetas de igual forma. Quien manda soy yo, ¡y yo digo que se levanten y entrenen o los saco del maldito equipo y me hare cargo de que no entren el próximo año! ¿Entendido?

Me di la vuelta al oír silencio y ver que todos que estaban detenidos mirándome comenzaron a entrenar como lo hacen con Harry, creo que ahora entiendo porque es tan jodido con algunos. Fue agotador gritarles, ponerme firme, este no era yo, me sentía con presión pero a la vez bien cuando veía que me hacían caso, pero no servía para esto, siento que es mejor escuchar, seguir y menos presión.

Durante la noche no dormí absolutamente nada preguntándome como estará Draco, si habrá entrenado lo suficiente para su equipo, si me vera mañana, si me vera a mi o Harry. He querido preguntarle otra vez si siente algo por los hombres, quizás así me diga que siente algo por Harry pero al final quizás me aleje al solo preguntarle, ya no quiero que se enoje conmigo, quiero que me vea como a alguien en que confiar, que me quiera aunque sea un poquito, que me dé un espacio en un rincón de su corazoncito, que me acobije ahí con algún sentimiento puro, que alimente cada momento de nosotros en su mente, quiero ser algo de él, ya no me importa ser más que amigos si con tal de estar a su lado soy feliz de vivir.

-¡¿Están listos?!

-¡Si, capitán!

-¿Enserio lo están?

Harry estaba serio. Estábamos en el baño a punto de salir al campo de juego, y era la hora de su discurso, intuía que Harry se pondría un poco cursi ya que de igual forma, a pesar de que les gritaba casi siempre a la mayoría, los quiere.

-Sí.

-Claro.

-Entrenamos todo el año por esto.

Algunos respondían con seguridad y eso me daba energía, ver como los nuevos como los antiguos tenían el objetivo claro.

-Es bueno oírlo. Yo… sé que he sido jodido con ustedes, pero espero que hayan entendido que este para algunos de nosotros es el último año que estaremos juntos como equipo, y queremos ganar, queremos llevar una victoria sobre nuestros hombros, queremos tener un buen recuerdo de despedida por los nuevos del equipo. Gracias por aguantarme, y espero que mantengan las mismas energías que nosotros, y el mismo legado de perseverancia y respeto por el deporte y a la escuela. ¡Vamos Hogwarts!

-¡Vamos!

Vi como algunos se restregaban los ojos tras el discurso de Harry, tanto los nuevos como los antiguos, yo también casi llore pero preferí guardar las lágrimas para la victoria. Salimos y fue como si una llama de un fénix nos invadiera ya que cada vez que caíamos y creíamos que perdíamos uno de nosotros motivaba al otro a seguir adelante, las ganas de ganar, las ganar de tomar esa copa, las ganas de oír el grito de alegría, de sentir la victoria en nuestros corazón hinchado de fuerza, queríamos ganar, y sabíamos que íbamos a ganar, pero… quería que alguien me viera, pero no sabía si estaría ahí por mí, solo esperaba verlo como cada año, y como cada año dedicarle un anotación solo para él, que ahí estaba en las gradas del gimnasio con su uniforme de futbol, se veía tan tierno ya que le quedaba algo grande, yo no sabía si me miraba a mi o no, Harry estaba a la par conmigo, iba a encestar cuando un tipo de atrás golpeo mi tobillo y no sé qué fue de mi reacción que me fui de lado y me doble el pie.

-¡Maldición!

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

­-¡Potter, contrólate!

-Me la vas a pagar.

Escuche claramente el susurro de Harry a ese tipo que se llamaba Viktor creo, solo sé que Harry lo va a destrozar, estoy seguro de ello. Me llevaron a la banca, y Colin entro por mí, me revisaron el tobillo y solo era una hinchazón que se pasaría quizás con las horas, pero de igual forma no podía arriesgarme a salir caminando como si nada. Me dio tanta rabia, de verlos a todos jugar, anotando puntos justo cuando me fui, quizás yo era el estorbo, quizás no me necesitaban ahí, solo tenía que irme para que ganaran, y eso me hizo sentir… horrible porque es mi equipo, no puedo ser tan negativo, pero no puedo evitar esta amargura al ver como todos celebraban ahí en el campo de juego, y yo sentado con ese dolor tonto en mi tobillo, no podía con mi amargura, no podía con mi negatividad y mis ganas de estar solo para llorar y desquitar toda estas estupideces de pensamiento que tengo, solo tengo que irme. Fui, sin que nadie se diera cuenta al pasillo oscuro que es un pasadizo de la escuela y ahí se estudia química, y el pasillo de por si no tiene tanta iluminación, ahí voy cuando me siento… solo. Les mande un mensaje a mis padres de que estaba en el baño y ellos me dijeron que irían ver el partido de futbol por mientras, y desde ese pasillo deseaba con todo mi corazón que Draco ganara. No podía escuchar los puntos, los gritos, nada, hasta que Ginny me mandó un mensaje de una foto de ella sonriendo y un gran grupo de futbol de la escuela celebrando con una copa, ganaron, me sentí tan feliz de saber que en ese grupo estaba Draco celebrando.

 **Ron:** _Que bien que hayan ganado, dos copas para Hogwarts_.

 **Ginny:** _Si, es genial, todos estamos felices, por poco creímos que no ganaríamos sin Malfoy._

 **Ron:** _¿Sin Malfoy? ¿Qué le paso?_

 **Ginny:** _No sé, simplemente se retiró del partido, nadie sabe dónde está y su padre esta vuelto loco buscándolo._

-¿Qué?

-¿Ron?

Escuche su voz suave sobresalir de la oscuridad y eso me dio un vuelco en mi corazón que se apretujo de miedo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu partido?

-Te estaba buscando, ¿estás enojado por eso?

-¿Buscándome? ¿Por qué? Te perdiste de tu partido…

-No me importa. Jamás me sentí parte de ese equipo y detesto el futbol en realidad.

-Pero siempre te notabas apasionado por eso.

-Por ganar en realidad, me apasionaba ganar pero ahora solo quiero… verte… te vi mal cuando te estabas yendo y nadie te fue a buscar, así que… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Eh… bien, debes ir con tu equipo, tu padre…

-¿Entonces porque te fuiste? ¿Por qué no estas con los demás? ¿Enserio estas bien? porque yo no vi eso.

Se sento a mi lado tras un largo silencio, sentí su piel contra mi brazo, sentí su calor, sentí su respiración, sentí su presencia a mi lado, y me sentí tan cálido, tan reconfortante y tan mierda por haber sido un idiota y preocuparlo, quizás mis padres estén igual.

-Debo ir arriba.

-Sí, debes, pero antes quizás debas llorar.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué debería llorar?

-No te conozco del todo, pero por lo poco que se, y es que solo sé que eres feliz, pero… a veces veo que tratas de serlo, hay veces en que… veo que finges sonreír, finges estar feliz, y siempre me pregunto el porqué, antes igual.

-¿Antes?

-Antes de conocerte más, a veces te veía perdido en tus pensamientos y cuando alguien te hablabas ponías una sonrisa automáticamente, como un robot, y en parte… lo entiendo pero en parte no. Tienes todo, ¿sabes? Tienes a unos padres increíbles, tengo que admitirlo, eres amigo del gran Harry Potter que hace de todo, eres amigo de muchos de por aquí, tienes muchos hermanos que deben consentirte de alguna manera, entonces ¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que con tener eso, yo no tengo derecho a estar triste?

-No, no… se… digo…

-Tengo un techo, está bien, tengo comida, está bien, tengo agua, está bien, tengo familia, está bien, tengo un bienestar y educación, y todo eso está bien, y por eso no debo llorar, por eso no debo sufrir, por eso no debo quejarme, por eso debo callarme y fingir que estoy bien, porque si lloro por estar triste por algo tan estúpido como no haber estado en el campo de juego al ganar mi equipo, me dirán estúpido, florerito de mesa, llorón, patético, egoísta, una gran cantidad de mierda, ¡porque no tengo derecho a estar triste!

-Ron…

-¿Por qué? No lo sé, a veces… pasa, a veces me hubiese gustado que Ginny no hubiese sido la última en nacer, ya que al nacer ella mis padres centraron toda la atención en ella por ser la primera niña en años en la generación Weasley, a veces me gustaría que mis hermanos gemelos no fueran tan malos al criticarme y burlarse de todo lo que hago, a veces desearía tener un talento único, uno que resalte pero solo se cantar, oh que maravilla, como si los demás de mi familia no lo hicieran ya, a veces deseo resaltar cuando estoy al lado de Harry, que me pregunten cosas a mí pero luego pienso que no quiero porque en verdad no tengo nada interesante que decir, no hago motociclismo como Harry, no se hablar en francés, alemán, japonés y chino como Harry, no viajado como Harry, no soy inteligente como Luna o Hermione, soy el promedio, no se mas cosas que algo de música, y simplemente escuchar a los demás que resulta que eso es ser aburrido… simplemente no sé porque estoy triste, no sé y no tengo permitido estar triste, lo sé, y no lo entiendo….

Al confesar que no entendía la poco empatía de los demás hacia mi comencé a tener un ataque de llano que no pude contener, el dolor emergió tras las palabras como puñaladas al corazón, apretujándolo contra las espinas que trague y me dejo un nudo en mi garganta, y un golpe a mi estómago, que dolía cada vez que aguantaba las ganas de gimotear, las ganas de gritar, sentía que me vería ridículo ante él, patético a todo dar hasta que… sentí su brazo rodearme, poner su mano en mi cabeza y guiándola a su hombro izquierdo, fue un gesto tan tierno, tan acogedor que me agarre de este sutil acto de bondad a este ser podrido de cosa negativas para llorar, soltar esas calientas lagrimas que quemaban mis mejillas al pasar, eran calientes por estar llena de negatividad, de mierda acumulada que exploto con la persona menos esperada, y me sentí tan… querido, comprendido, y chiquito a su lado que acunarme entre su cuello y hombro fue una dicha jamás antes sentida.

El silencio siguió, mi sollozo paro y solo quedo un aire a tranquilidad y una pesadez de cansancio, de ganas de dormir eternamente a su lado, pero vi mi uniforme, vi su uniforme y le dije que mejor nos fuéramos rápido, el simplemente asintió y me siguió hacia arriba. El tobillo me seguía molestando un poco, no tanto como antes, pero seguía ese dolor de no poder pisar bien.

-¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?! ¡Maldito imbécil, te hemos estado buscando por toda la escuela, tu madre le dio un ataque de llanto y casi llaman a los policías, maldito imbécil…!

Habíamos llegado al gimnasio, sabiendo ya que ahí es donde se sacan la foto grupal cada año, y Harry apenas nos vio se convirtió en un poseído que caminaba en reversa sin parar de insultarme, era lo de siempre, pero al parecer Draco estaba impactado ya que no siguió caminando conmigo.

-No le hagas caso, siempre es así.

-¿Así? Parece desquiciado.

-Lo sé, pero estoy acostumbrado, y eso que solo está preocupado.

-¿Preocupado? Yo creo que enojado…

-No, está preocupado, si estuviera enojado me golpearía, vamos.

Le hice un gesto de que me siguiera y nos acercamos donde mis padres como los padres de Draco se lanzaron sobre nosotros abruptamente, mi madre tenía todo su rostro húmedo, mi padre parecía querer desmayarse y Ginny solo me piñizco el brazo derecho, y los del equipo estaban todos serios, tuve que pedirles disculpas a uno por uno como Draco al suyo, y ambos tomamos nuestras fotos, pero no pude evitar sonreír por Draco, no por el equipo, sino por el avance que tuvimos ahí bajo, jamás me sentí tan escuchado al estar con él, nunca me sentí tan acobijado y cálido al estar con alguien, y solo Draco pudo hacerlo. La celebración simplemente fue comer pizza en mi casa, cajas tras cajas fueron acumulándose velozmente, algunos seguían resentidos de que me hubiese ‘’perdido’’ pero con el pasar de las horas volvían a tratarme con normalidad como yo a ellos, ya que a pesar de haber tenido un sentimiento tan egoísta ahora estaba mejor solo por Draco que simplemente me abrazo, suena estúpido, suena más egoísta de lo normal, y suena caprichoso de mi parte pensar que este fue mi momento con Draco, pero no puedo evitar queriéndolo, no puedo evitar este amor por él, no puedo frenarlo y congelarlo sabiendo que sufriré.

Y vaya que sufrí, al otro día, fue la revelación de las notas, y todos pasamos, TODOS, y estábamos eufóricos gritando de que todos nos iríamos juntos de Hogwarts, tanto nuestro curso como el otro que también estaban felices de poder graduarse juntos, pero lo malo vino después. Resulta que la graduación se haría en conjunto cuando años anteriores siempre fueron separados por horas o por días, pero quisieron hacerlo todo juntos, nadie estuvo de acuerdo, ni Draco ni Hermione que escribieron una carta rechazando la oferta obligatoria, que era obligatoria porque querían que ambos cursos se fueran juntos como uno, lo cual era estúpido para todos nosotros el otro curso era ajeno a nosotros como nosotros a ellos, pero no podíamos hacer nada más que aceptar la demanda del director Dumbledore que sonreía al vernos aceptar su maravillosa idea, creo que esta descarrilado pero nadie quiere decirle. Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo sufrir sino ver a Draco desde lejos, verlo hablar con muchas personas menos conmigo, quería estuviera a mi lado, junto a mí, hablándome al oído y erizando los vellos de mi cuerpo. Quería estar pegado a él, quería verlo cerca, oír su voz, sentir su respiración, tocarlo aunque sea como un gesto de amistad, simplemente estar con él.

-¡Ronald Weasley, ya baja!

-¡Ya mamá!

Tenía un nudo en el estómago, tenía ganas de que este día no se terminara. Hoy era sábado veintinueve de junio, el día de la ceremonia de graduación. Todos iríamos con el uniforme de la escuela, con una vela para ponernos cursis y esas cosas, pero yo estaba triste. Es extraño porque Hogwarts es mi segunda casa, pase más tiempo ahí que en la mía, pase más tiempo con mis compañeros que con mis hermanos, pase más tiempo con los profesores que con mis padres, era mi segundo hogar y me tenía que ir no por voluntad propia, quería quedarme, quería seguir viendo a los chicos, pero sé que algunos se irán, sé que algunos profesores ya no los veré, y sé que quizás a Draco tampoco lo veré más seguido como quisiera, por eso no quería que se terminara el día, por eso no quería que me entregaran ese papel de graduado y que al final todos lloraran abrazándose, cosa que paso claramente. Y cosa que también paso fue que vi de lejos a Draco, quise abrazarlo, pero sentí que si lo hacía sería una despedida, y no estoy listo para preguntarle si aún quiere verme en las vacaciones y que quizás me responda con negativa, no soportaría alejarme cuando por fin estoy cerca suyo, cuando por fin pude olerlo, cuando pude conocerlo un poco, cuando por fin me siento tranquilo y querido por alguien, no quiero que me aleje, y quizás fue eso que me hizo irme sin hablar con Draco, pero si o si lo vería mañana en la fiesta en la casa de Noth, así que no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera hacerlo pero no quiero porque también debo saber su respuesta se seguir viéndonos, pero si me dice que no… es un dilema para mí ahora mismo estando frente a la casa enorme, una mansión con luces, chicos entran, gritos y música a tope.

-¡Entremos!

Ya era de noche, la fiesta había comenzado a las doce y llegue como las una, quería llegar cuando estuvieran todos y ahí estaban, bailando, otros hablando, otros jugando cartas, vi unos que trajeron videojuegos y empezaron un especie de competencia entre ellos, Noth recibía a todos y se involucraba en cada grupo como un buen anfitrión. Todo estaban en lo suyo, todos estaban en su mundo, relajados, felices, vi algunos del otro curso aquí, y todos parecían estar pasándola bien, incluso Draco que bailaba con Zabinni y Parkinson en una sala y al mirarme dejo de hacerlo, ay no, no quiero hablar del tema ahora.

-Hola…

-Hola…

-¿Bailas?

¿Solo bailar? ¿No hablaríamos? Bien por mí, así alargo la respuesta. Mientras bailaba, o intentaba bailar, solo tenía las ganas de agarrarlo y apretarlo contra mí, oler su perfume corporal, se refregarme contra su cabello, entrelazar nuestros dedos y no soltarlo. Mi querer cada vez se hacía más intenso de una forma que no podía controlarlo, no podía golpearme y decirme que está mal porque que quizás esto no quiere Draco, quizás Draco acepto la idea de solo ser mi amigo, y para mi ahora eso está bien, sé que está mal rendirse, pero está peor obligar a alguien quererme de la misma forma que yo, sería un desastroso final si el solo acepta porque lo hostigue.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Ah?

-Estas más distraído de lo normal.

Ambos estábamos sentados en sillas de playa afuera donde una enorme piscina estaba repleta de chicos que los tiraron en broma, y yo solo me concentraba en pensar en cómo decirle si seguiríamos viéndonos o no en las vacaciones.

-Nada, enredos que tengo.

-Dímelo, quiero escucharte.

Cuando me dijo eso fue como si un agua tibia le inyectara adrenalina a mi corazón de emoción y ternura, él quería escucharme, estaba interesado en mí, quería escucharme a mí, estaba interesado en que me pasaba, quizás era momento de preguntarle.

-¡¿Ron?! ¡Ron!

El grito provenía de Seamus que al ser algo pequeño no me lograba ver al sentar sentado.

-¡Aquí, Seamus!

-Es difícil encontrar a alguien en este… castillo.

-Solo tiene cinco pisos.

Tanto Seamus y yo miramos a Draco que parecía estar confundido con la comparación justo que hizo nuestro compañero.

-Se nota que son ricos. Pero no vengo a eso, Harry es insoportable, se ha tomado casi todas las cervezas y muchas margaritas.

-Son recién las dos de la mañana…

-Sí, pero al parecer no le importa. Nunca lo había visto tan…

-¿Insoportable?

-Sí, es un idiota.

Ay no, si sigue así, todos sabrán la personalidad de mierda que tiene, él puede controlar el hecho de que todos sus ex parejas hayan sido hombres que nunca revelaran que soy gay por miedo, tiene eso como un has bajo la manga, ya que con eso nadie sabrá que en realidad es un puto promiscuo, pero no puede evitar mostrar quien es cuando se embriaga, nadie puede evitar aquella personalidad que aflora tras tomarse unos cuantos tragos, ni yo puedo.

-Solo esta ebrio, él no es así, lo sabes, ¿Dónde está?

-En la cocina.

Los tres fuimos directo haya donde habían un grupo de chicos que rodeaban a un Harry que les lanzo un trago y casi todos se fueron pero el resto se quedó preocupados creo de que Harry hiciera algo estúpido con ese cuchillo.

-Oye, imbécil, suelta eso.

-Ah, llamaron a mi niñera, que idiotas.

-¿Qué la pasa?

-Que grosero.

-Esta insoportable.

-¿Es así en realidad?

Todos empezaron hablar entre ellos, susurrando y mirando a mi amigo como un animal en zoológico, tenía que sacarlo de aquí.

-Oigan, oigan, oigan, Harry solo esta ebrio y aparte tuvo un problema familiar, así… pues no es un buen día para él, por favor retirase, ¿sí?

Todos asintieron y se fueron menos Draco y Noth para asegurarse que no hubiera un suicida en su cocina, y no lo hay, solo hay un payaso con el corazón roto.

-Deja eso.

-Ño, es mío, mío, mío, mío, mío… y es lo único que tengo.

-Claro que no, tienes a tu familia, amigos, a mi…

-Uy, que fueras la gran cosa, no seas patético.

-No le hables así a Ron.

Ah, qué lindo, Draco me defiende, pero es el peor momento.

-Cállate.

-No me hagas callar, Potter.

-Ña, ñi, ña ñi…

Cuando vi que Harry se le acercaba con el cuchillo mi corazón dejo de latir, tenía que sacar o alejar a Draco, Harry no sentirá culpa si le hace daño, menos estando ebrio.

-Ya basta, los dos. Draco,-Me acerque a Draco mientras lo alejaba lo más lejos de Harry mientras le hablaba.-él está ebrio, no puedes discutir con un ebrio.

-Pero te trato mal.

-No importa, hay días peores. Harry,-Tenia que acabar con esta payasada.- ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos hace un año? Lo que enseñamos con el cuchillo.

-Ja, ¿enserio crees que recuerde algo? Pues ño, ño recuerdo, ¿Qué no recuerdo?

-Donde poner el escucho, ¿Dónde se pone el cuchillo, Harry?

-Eeeeeehhhh, ño se… ¿Dónde se pone? ¿Dónde se pone? A ver, a verita…

Empezó a deambular por un rato en la cocina hasta ver esa posa cuchillo de madera, y creo que estuvo como dos minutos tratando de atinarlo al hoyo.

-¡YA ATINALE!

Tras el grito de Noth Harry pudo atinarle al hoyo y aplaudió como un niño serio al hacer caso a algo que no le gustase, luego lo tome de los hombros y le pedí a Noth que podíamos estar en una habitación los dos solos. Solo me quede mirando a Draco que parecía serio tras cerrar la puerta de una gran habitación que dijo que era de los huéspedes, y huéspedes deben ser la realeza porque el habitación era majestuosa y exageradamente grande.

-Acuéstate.

-Ñoooo.

-Anda, ya.

-Ñooo, si lo hago me dejaras solo, como Severus.

Ya sabía yo.

-¿Ustedes… terminaron…?

-ÑO DIGAS ESO, no, no, no, no, no quiero terminar, amo a mi gatito.

-¿Gatito?

-Es como un gatito negro, lindo, y feroz, es tan… hermoso y como gime cuando…

-Ya, ya, ya, ya, ¿entonces que paso?

-Ayer lo vi con ese Tom, en la ceremonia, con ese, con ese tipo alto, arrogante, feo, con nariz de bruja, ese feo, bien feo.

-¿Y qué? Harry, ambos son profesores y amigos…

-¿Pero porque se va con él a una cafetería cuando yo le pregunte antes si quería salir conmigo?

-Quizás tenían un compromiso.

-¿Desde la semana pasada? Todos los días los veo en la misma cafetería, hablan y hablan, y yo… y yo… Severus apenas habla conmigo…

-Ay, Harry.

Empezó un llanterío de bebe que tuve que aguantar casi una hora, lloraba y lloraba sin parar hasta quedarse dormido llorando. Me dio tanta pena verlo vulnerable, y tan enamorado, creo que Snape es el karma de todos esos chicos que Harry desprecio de forma brutal, me acuerdo como Harry simplemente los dejaba y se acostaba con otro, los ilusionaba con palabras lindas, actos románticos y luego los follaba y se alejaba cuando ellos se acercaban demasiado a su vida, y Snape es todo lo contrario, él es quien manda en la relación, cuando se ven, cuando no, cuando pueden estar juntos y cuando no, cuando Harry puede llamarlo y cuando no, el controla a Harry y Harry se deja, es una relación algo toxica en realidad, ya que por le menos Harry era bueno en cierto punto en cambio Snape pareciera gustarle molestar a Harry cuando una vez lo humillo por sacarse mala nota en química, y luego cuando le grito frente a otros alumnos, Harry se dejó porque Snape le había dicho que si se dejaba podrían tener sexo en la sala de profesores, pero es humillante, y no habría parado hasta que nos graduamos, si no nos hubiésemos graduado el abuso hubiese seguido, también el hostigamiento escolar, de que haga esto, de que haga lo otro, le critica su forma de escribir, su forma de caminar y su forma de hablar, le critica todo lo que es Harry, él no es bueno, y Harry lo sabe.

Lo deje solo para irme a buscar a Draco y decir que quizás me quedaría un rato con Harry, pero al bajar y ver que me estaba esperando en la escalera me hizo sentir feliz de que estuviera esperándome a mí, o quizás esperaba a Harry, no debo hacerme ilusiones

-Harry esta mejor.

-Que bien por él, ¿y tú?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, te trato mal.

-Draco… él es así, son cosas amigos que tenemos, yo sé cuando en verdad me insulta, créeme.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Confía en mi palabra.

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás?

-Tenía pensado quedarme con Harry y llamar a sus padres que lo vengan a buscar.

-Hazlo ahora, quiero… estar contigo hoy.

-Y yo quiero estar contigo.

La risita de los dos fue tan torpe que quise darle un beso ahí mismo pero sacudí la cabeza tratando de quitar esos impuros pensamientos, impuros ya que Draco tal vez no quiera estar conmigo, y solo este así por simple amistad que quiere tener.

Llame a los padres de Harry y en un dos por tres llegaron a buscarlo justo cuando algunos ya se estaban yendo.

-¿Nos vamos juntos?

-Está bien.

-Oye, Draco, vamos juntos aquí.

-No Blaise, iré a pie con Ron. Vamos.

Oh, cuantas ganas tuve de sacarle la lengua ese tipejo que se nos quedó mirando con la puerta abierta de su horrible auto barato. Me sentí algo importante de que me prefiriese a mí que a ese amigo suyo que parece que está cagando todo el día por la cara que tiene. Y más feliz me sentí al tenerlo junto a mí en el trayecto a casa, hablamos de la fiesta, de los tragos, él quiso hablar sobre el comportamiento de Harry hacia a mí pero otra vez le dije que no era tan importante, y es verdad, no lo es porque así es nuestra amistad, solo que nadie la conoce tan de cerca como lo hizo Draco y Noth en la cocina y vieron como me traro Harry, pero es así, así que solo le dije que no era para tanto, quería hablar de otras cosas, quería oírlo hablar de otras cosas, oír su voz, y es extraño, ya que hasta diría que podía escuchar su respiración.

-Hasta aquí llegamos.

¿Hasta aquí? ¿Hasta aquí se acaba o sigue?

-Yo… quiero… que vengas conmigo arriba de mi casa.

-¿Arriba de tu casa?

-Ven.

Le di la mano y creo que habrá dudado porque el hecho de que no entendía porque tendríamos que ir arriba, y quizás como, pero nada importo cuando sentí su suave y helada mano sobre la mía. Lo adentre a la casa en silencio y fuimos directo a mi habitación donde abrí la ventana y salí de ahí hasta arriba, le ayude dándole la mano sacando afuera su cuerpo y casi se cae hasta que se afirmó con sus pies al borde del techo donde arriba había otro piso casi construido, esta todo a media pero aun podía subir en un rincón arriba. Cuando él ya estaba a mi lado, le dije que mirara hacia el frente, donde estaba la luna en el cielo entre las grandes montañas.

-Es increíble.

-Imagínate el amanecer, a veces dan ganas de llorar.

-¿Vienes siempre?

-Casi, a veces subo con Harry y nos quedamos aquí comiendo dulces y hablamos estupideces.

-¿Ustedes dos?

-Sí.

-Ah… pensé que este era como un lugar especial o algo así para ti.

-Eh… no… pero si tengo uno, que es la pradera, ahí es donde siempre voy en el verano y solo, aunque últimamente quisiera ir con alguien.

-¿Con Harry?

-No, contigo, ¿tú… quieres seguir viéndome en el verano?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Claro que sí, y si quiero ir a esa pradera.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Por qué creías que no?

-Eres algo indeciso.

-Lo siento, es que hay cosas que me haces sentir.

-¿Cómo?

-Digo… bueno, me confundes, eres atento y siempre me haces reír, y enojar, me generas muchas emociones, y no puedo tener una idea clara cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Eso qué significa? No logro entender.

-No te hagas.

-No me hago. ¿Me quieres como amigo o…?

-Ya sabes. Jamás me ha costado decir algo, soy un Malfoy después de todo, solo que contigo todo es distinto, me haces ser alguien distinto y me gusta. Me gusta estar contigo, me… gustas, Ron, y espero que sigas teniendo los mismos sentimientos que en el campamento porque yo creo que lo estoy teniendo contigo.

-Mis sentimientos solo laten por ti.

Sonreía feliz, estaba feliz, ¡me corresponde! ¡Le gusto! ¡Le gusto a la persona que amo! El calor de la emoción se esparció desde mis mejillas a todo mi cuerpo como pequeñas flor que se abría a una nueva emoción, es que no puedo creerlo, menos cuando de a poco se va acercando y mi respiración se va acortando, no puedo explicar aquel fuego que emerge como volcán que se volquea toda cordura al sentir el suave roce de su labio chocando contra el mío, toda lógica, todo sentido común, todo temor, todo escudo desvaneció y me expuse, me expuse ante el a nivel de vulnerabilidad que baje toda defensa humana emocional, él podía hacer lo que él quisiera en este momento y yo solo le diría que sí, estaba en sus manos, estaba entre sus labios tibios, estaba acobijado en este amor que nadie podía debatirlo. Nadie puede debatir lo que siento, porque soy dueño de mis sentimientos, y solo sé que ahora solo siento amor por este chico, por Draco Malfoy y no me arrepiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
